Leyendo en el pasado, El ladrón del rayo
by Natilovebooks
Summary: Es un solsticio de invierno normal cuando se produjo un resplandor y cientos de semidioses,tantos griegos como romanos aparecieron ante los atónitos dioses junto con los cuatro héroes más famosos del pasado. Podrán llevarse bien ambos campamentos para leer sobre las aventuras de su héroe de ojos verdes.
1. Epilogo

**Prológo **

**Jason POV **

Era un día normal en el Campamento Mestizo, me dirijía a la fogata del campamento cuando escuche a un grupo de campistas hablando sobre Percy Jackson, el héroe del campamanto, pero había escuchado tantas aventuras increibles que me negaba a creer que fueran verdad y por que no admitirlo, sentía un poco de celos por el chico, deseaba que en el Campamento Júpiter lo echaran tanto de menos como extrañaban a Percy allí.

Me sente junto a Piper en la hoguera cuando de repente hubo un destello cegador de luz blanca y todo se volvió negro.

**En el Olimpo ( Tercera Persona POV)**

Los olimpicos tenían su reunión del solsticio de invierno, por lo que todos estaban allí. Como siempre todos estaban discutiendo excepto Hermes y Apolo que estaban planeando una nueva broma, Dinosio que estaba ojeando una revista de vinos y Hestia que atendia el fuego.

De repente hubo un resplandor y los dioses se encontraron con unos doscientos adolescentes, seguramente semidioses y vestían armaduras griegas, un centauro, un sátiro y una mortal.

No habían asumido todo eso cuando se produjo otro resplandor y se encintraron otros cientos de semidioses con armaduras romanas.

Un joven se adelantó y dijo- " Reyna, ¿eres tú ?"

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar el rey de los dioses hablo:

- "¿Quienes son y porque estan aquí?

Una chica rubia del grupo griego se dirigió a Zeus - ¿Ustedes no nos reconocen, no nos llamaron?

- "No, nosotros no los llamamos y no...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar hubo otro haz de luz y aparecieron cuatro semidioses. Los dioses al verlos se quedaron todavía más confundidos, pues rean los héroes más conocidos del pasado, Hecules, Perseo, Teseo y Orión.

Entonces aparecio un paquete en el centro de la sala con una nota encima. La misma chica rubia que antes había preguntado se acerco y recogió el paquete y la nota.

-"Bien, lee en voz alta para escuchar lo que dice"- ordeno Zeus

Ella comenzo a leer:

_Queridos dioses, semidioses, héroes del pasado y demás personas:_

_Hemos enviado a estos semidoses al pasado para poder leer sobre Percy Jackson, un héroe de su tiempo e intentar cambiar la historia. Los héroes del pasado han sido enviados para que puedan conocer la historia de otro héroe, como ellos. Los semidioses más cercanos a Percy Jackson han de presentarse al igual que los héroes del pasado con todos su titulos._

_Dioses, esta prohibido dañar o matar a los semidioses o al resto de personas porque puede influir negativamente en la historia._

_El tiempo ha sido detenido para que la gente no note la ausencia de las personas y los dioses no descuiden sus obligaciones._

_Con los mejoeres desos de arreglar el futuro y enseñar una lección a los dioses:_

_**Las Parcas**_

_**Posdata: **__el héroe puede llegar en cualquier momento y dioses mantener la forma griega ya que el héroe lo es._

Después de leer la nota se produjo un escandalo cuando los romanos vieron a los griegos y se armaron, los ultimos por el contrario los miraron raro pues no esperaban tanta enemistad después de haber aceptado a Jason tan bien. El rey de los dioses decido actuar antes de que sea tarde:

-"Quietos romanos los griegos no han echo nada y ahora desarmaos a menos que querais sufrir mi ira".- Nada mas depúes de decir esto los romanos se relajaron, pero seguían viendo a los griegos con desconfianza.

-" Ahora los primeros en presentarse serán los antiguos héroes".- Ordeno Zeus.

- "Hércules, hijo de Zeus" dijo el más grande de ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Cuando habló unos cuantos griegos pusieron mala cara recordando lo que le hizo a Zoe.

-"Perseo, también hijo de Zeus"

-"Teseo, hijo de Poseidón"

-"Orión, hijo de Poseidón". Al terminar de hablar Poseidón sonrió a sus dos hijos pues siempre a sido un padre cariñoso.

Después de esto se adelantaron cinco personas del grupo romano se adelantaron para presentarse.

-"Reyna, hija de Bellona y pretor de la duodecima legión".

-"Otavian, legado de Apolo y auger del Campamento Júpiter".

-"Hazel, hija de plutón". Cuando termino de hablar Zeus se lavantó y comenzó a gritar a Hades:

-"Has roto el tratado".

-"No en realidad, Hazel nació antes de firmar el tratado"- Respondió el dios del inframundo. Todos los semidioses miraron a Hazel con extrañeza, menos lo que conocían su secreto.

-"Frank, hijo de Marte".

-"Dakota, hijo de Baco".

Cuando terminaron de hablar la chica rubia del campamento griego se acerco a ellos.

- "¿Vosotros conoceís a Percy Jackson?"- Preguntó con un rastro de deseperación y angustia en su voz.

-"Si, él es el nuevo pretor de nuestro campamento, y un gran amigo".-Respondió Hazel.

Jason al escuchar eso comenzo a enfadarse, _porque tomo mi puesto, sobretodo si es griego, se supone que debemos odiarlos._

-"Bien ahora presentaros vosotros"-Dijo Atenea mirando hacia el grupo griego.

-"Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea y arquitecto del Olimpo".- Dijo la chica rubia. Atena se quedo sin aliento, su hija tendría que tener tres años. Pero aun así le dio una sonrisa de orgullo a su hija.

-"Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa".- Cuando termino de hablar se produjo un rebuelo en la sala.

-"Donde esta Zoe".-Preguntó Artemisa.

-"Caida en la batalla mi señora, ahora esta en las estrellas". - Contestó Thalia tristemente. Artesima asintió tristemente.

-"Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, pretor de la duodecima legión y líder del Campamento Mestizo ". Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras los griegos ponían mala cara pues su líder todavía era Percy.

-"Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades y Rey Fantasma". Los romanos lo miraron sin comprender pues pensaban que Nico era romano.

-"Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita".- Al terminar de hablar le dirijió una sonrisa a su madre.

-"Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto y usuario del fuego". Y para recalcar esto prende su mano en llamas.

-"Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes"- Dijeron los doa a la vez.

-"Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter"- Dijo sonriendo a su madre que enseguida se puso a preguntarle si había comido cereales suficientes.

-"Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares".

-"Grover Underwood, Señor de lo Salvaje."- Dijo el único sátiro presente en la sala.

-"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, nuevo Oraculo de Delfos". Dijo la mortal sonriendo a Apolo.

-"Genial, mi Oraculo ya no es una momia". Gritó y luegó le dió a Rachel una sonrisa radiante.

-"Y yo soy Quirón, el entrenador de héroes". Dijo el centauro, aunque se dirijia más a los semidioses romanos ya que el resto ya sabían quien era.

Zeus hizó aparecer gradas para los semidiodes ya que eran muchos

"Bien podemos comenzar a leer, ¿quién leerá primero?".-Preguntó Hades.

-"Yo lo haré padre".-Dijo Atenea cogiendo el primer libro y dijo el título en voz alta:

-"Percy Jackson y Los dioses del OlImpo: El ladrón del rayo".

Posidón se puso palido aunque nadie parecio notarlo mientras que los griegos más veteranos sonrieron recordando a Percy y los romanos sonrieron con ganas de saber que había hecho el héroe de Roma antes de llegar al campamento.

-"Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor de algebra".- Leyó la diosa de la sabiduría.


	2. Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor

"**Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesor de algebra**".- Leyó la diosa de la sabiduría.

- "¿Como se puede vaporizar a alguien accidentalmente?".- Preguntó Apolo mientras todos se reian.

- "Espero que todos los títulos sean así".- Hermes comentó con una sonrisa.

**Mira, yo no quiero ser un mestizo.**

-"Quien quiere". Murmuraron casi todos los semidioses por lo bajo.

**Si estas leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi cosejo es:**

-"Nooo, un consejo de Percy. Corred por vuestras vidas".- Gritaron los Stoll mientras fingian tener cara de terror.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó Jason confundido mientras todos los que conocían a Percy sonreían o en el caso de los más inmaduros (Travis, Connor, Chris, Will y Nico) se sujetaban el estómago mientras se reían locamente.

-"Es que Percy da unos consejos que normalmente no debes seguir a menos que desees acabar bastante mal."- Contestó Annabeth con una sonrisa muy rara en ella después de tantos meses sin sonreír.

**Cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

**Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**

-"No creo que funcione".- Dijó Nico lo suficientemente alto solo para que los semidioses le escucharan.

**Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

-"Eso es muy cierto".- Murmuraron los semidioses de ambos bandos mientras todos los dioses miró hacia abajo avergonzado, Poseidón un poco pálido por lo que acababa de escuchar de su hijo.

**Si eres un niño normal leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas - si sientes algo moviendose dentro - para de leer inmediatamente. Podrúa se que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sepas, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y vengan a por ti.**

-"Camino a ser positivo sesos de algas"- Sonrio Annabeth, nadie parecía darse cuenta de un palido Poseidón.

**No diga que no te lo advertí.**

-"Usted no me lo advirtió"- Comentó Nico mientras Thalia ponía los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

-"No. ¿en serio? y yo creía que era Peter" comentó sarcasticamente Thalia mientras todos se reían.

-"Sabes, como estos libros están escritos desde el punto de vista de Percy podremos saber lo que piensa de nosotros."- Reveló una sonriente hija de Atenea

**Tengo doce años.**

-"Espera, ¿tenía doce años en su primera misión?"- Preguntó Piper asombrada.

-"Sí"- Contestó Grover.

**Hasta hace unos meses, yo era un estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problématicos en el centro de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niño problemático?**

-"Siii"- Cantaron a coro todos los semidioses, excepto el trío perdido (Jason, Piper y Leo) y los heróes del pasado.

Los dioses sonrió, al parecer los romanos y los griegos podían llevarse bien gracias a este semidios misterioso.

**Si. Se podría decir que si.**

-"Mira hasta él lo admite." Gritaron los Stolls mientras todos se reían.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier momento de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo, pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan - veintiocho niños y dos profesores ennun autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiendose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

-"Suena interesante"- Dijeron Atenea y su cabaña.

-"No, suena com una tortura"- Exclamó Poseidón.

**Lo se - suena como una tortura.**

Todos se rieron mientras todos los que sabían que Percy era hijo de Poseidón pensaron que _de tal palo tal astilla_.

**La mayoría de llos viajes de Yancy lo eran.**

**Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olíaa café. Tu no pensarías que es guay pero el contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase. También tenía una gran colección de armadurasy armas romanas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

-"¿Quirón?"- Preguntaron los griegos. Quirón asintió como respuesta.

Atenea miro indignada, como alguien podia dormirse en clase.

**Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no fuera el problema.**

-"Ahora esta pidiendo problemas a gritos."- Exclamaron Apolo y Hermes.

**Chico, estaba equivocado.**

**Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve un accidente con un cañon de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al aútobus escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsado de todos modos. **

Al terminar la frase todos estaban riendose.

**Y antes de esto en cuarto de primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto.**

Todos volvieron a reírse, y los más inmaduros (Apolo, Hermes, sus respectivas cabañas, tanto romanas como griegas, Leo y Nico) estaban en el suelo ahogandose de la risa.

**Y antes de eso... bueno, te haces una idea.**

-"No, no pares ahora"- Gritaron indignados los Stolls

-"No te preocupes, ya le diremos a Percy que nos cuente más historias cuando vuelva."- Los tranquilizó Nico.

**Este viaje, estaba decididó a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la friki, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.**

-"Eeew"- Exclamaron algunas de las chicas y Afrodita.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. **

-"Muchas gracias Percy."- Dijo Grover con una voz que goteaba sarcasmo mientras todos se reían.

**El tenía una nota excusándole de educación física el resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Cáminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te djes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

-"Camino a soplar tu cubierta eh niño cabra."- Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa a Grover mientras este se iba poniendo rojo a medida que todos se reían.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional.**

Todos los que eran amigos de Grover apretaron los dientes.

**El director me había amenazado de muerte de suspender el colegio si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**

-"Oh vamos eso no es divertido."-Se quejo Hermes.

**-" Te voy a matar"- murmuré.**

-"Si, vamos, hazlo."-Dijo Ares con una sonrisa sadica y demente.

**Grover trato de calmarme. -"Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete."**

-"Pero no en le pelo, ¿o si?"- Preguntó Nico con una sonrisa mientras Grover ponía los ojos en blanco.

**Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**

-"Tienes buenos reflejos."- Dijo Teseo. Todos saltaron, se habían olvidado de que los héroes estaban allí.

**-"Eso es todo."- Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi asiento. -"Ya estas en libertad condicional."- Me recordó. -"Sabes que tendrás la culpa se algo pasa."**

-"Claro, el siempre se lleva la culpa de todo"- Comento Annabeth mientras todos los que lo conocían hacían una mueca.

**Pensandoló bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo. En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

Todos los amigos de Percy hicieron una mueca mientras Poseidón se iba poniendo pálido, no es posible que su hijo de dos años y medio ya tuviera problemas, aunque esto sucediera diez años en el futuro.

**El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**

**Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a trvés de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-"Más niño, más"- Dijo Atenea

**Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lápida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma de tallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal.**

-"Porque sera que me suena de algo"- Murmuró Hades para si mismo.

**La Sra. Dods era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía los suficiente como para montar en una Harley. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**

-"Despues de enseñar al sesos de algas cualquiera hubiera tenido un ataque de nervios."- Dijo Annabeth mientras todos se reían.

**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dods se enamoro de Nancy Bobofit y me imagine que estaba poseída. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo: -"Ahora cariño,"- realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**

Hades se quedo sin aliento, oues ya sabía quien era la 'Sra. Dods'. Era Alecto. _Porque iba enviarle una furia a este chico. _Penso detenidamente.

**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dods fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:**

**-"Tienes toda la razón."**

-"Grover"- se quejaron todos los semidioses griegos.

Los romanos miraron impresionados, quien podia pensar que los faunos podían servir para algo más que para pedir limosna.

**El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**

**Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuenlta y le dije, -"¿Quieres callarte?"**

**Lo que salio más fuerte de lo que quería.**

-"Siempre es asi contigo sesos de alga"- Dijo Thalia recordando la boca tan grande de su primo que siempre lo metia en problemas.

**Todo el grupo se echo a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**

**-"Señor Jackson,"- dijo. -"¿Algo que decir?."**

**Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo. Le dije: -"No, señor."**

-"Quien sabía que él podía ser educado"- dijo Nico mientras todos se reían

**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela: -"¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**

**Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía: -"Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos, ¿no?."**

**-"Si,"- dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. -"Y lo hizo porque..."**

**-"Bueno..." sacudí mi cerebro para recordar. -"Cronos era el rey de los dioses y... "**

-"Dioses, como se atreve a comparnos con los titanes"-Rugió Zeus furioso.

-"Ya quedría Cronos ser un dios."- Bromeo Apolo, ganandose la risa de Hermes.

-"Tranquilo Señor Zeus, el muchacho será corregido"- Dijo Quirón intentando apaciguar al rey de los dioses.

**-"¿Dioses?" preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**

**-"Titanes" me corregí.**

-"Lo ve señor"- Comentó el centauro.

**-"Y... no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, umm Cronos se los comío, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."**

**-"Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.**

**-"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué. -"Y los dioses ganaron."**

-"¿Como puede resumir tantos años de guerra en tan solo eso?"- Pregunto Atenea.

-"Es Percy de quien estamos hablando"-Contestó Nico como si eso lo respondiera todo.

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**

-"¿Por que? Lo ha dicho bien"- Pregunto Orion.

-"Los mortales son raros"- Dijo Thalia

-"Eh"- Se quejo Rachel mientras todos se reían.

-"Lo siento Rachel, casi todos los mortales son raros"- Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa

-"Mejor"- Contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

**Detrás de mi Nancy Bobofit le murmuró a un amigo, -"Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quiwe nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo,'porque Crono se comió a sus hijos'. "**

**-"Y porque Señor Jackson," dijo Sr. Brunner, -"para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit de ¿porque es importante en la vida real?"**

-"Busted" murmuraron los Stoll.

**-"Busted" murmuro Grover**

-"Ahhh, pensamos como una cabra."- Gritaron mientras todos se reían

-"Más les gustaría." Les dijo Grover, ganandose otra ronda de risas en la sala del trono. Mientras tanto casi todos los romanos estaban pensando en que los griegos no eran tan malos depués de todo y viceversa.

**-"Cállate," susurro Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso mas brillante que**

**su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares.**

-"No, son orejas de caballo"- Dijeron los Stoll.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No se, señor."**

**"Ya veo." el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Sr. Jackson tenia razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos,**

-"Eww"- Diejeron todas las chicas mientras los chicos ponían una mueca de asco.

-"Si, eww lo describe perfectamente"- Comentó Demeter con la cara un poco verde al igual que sus dos hermanas.

**que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estomago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz, es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dodds, ¿podríamos salir?"**

-"¿Nota feliz? Quirón necesitas saber cambiar de tema"- Dijo Hermes

**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estomago, los chicos**

**empujándose unos a otros y actuando como burros.**

-"Siempre actúan como burros"- Dijo Artemisa

-"Hey"- Se quejaron todos los chicos de la sala

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señor Jackson."**

**Yo sabia que venia.**

**Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner. "¿Señor?"**

**El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos**

**marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-"Vaya, si que es observador"- Comento Perseo, quería saber más de su homonimo en el futuro.

**"Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**

**"¿Acerca de los titanes?"**

**"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."**

**"Oh."**

-"Típica respuesta de Percy"- Dijo Thalia y al igual que todos los que lo conocían se echo a reír.

**"Lo que has aprendido de mi," dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero**

**que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy**

**Jackson."**

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.**

-"Es lo mejor para ti sesos de alga"- Comento Annabeth con añoranza.

-"Es cierto, imaginate donde estariamos todos sin él"- Añadió Nico haciendo a todos los semidioses pensar en el hijo de Poseidón y su tendencia a salvarlos a todos.

**Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando el vestía**

**alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y grito. "Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza.**

-"Oh Quirón, como me gustaría tenerte como profesor"- Dijeron Travis y Connor con voz soñadora.

-"Pero si ya es vuestro maestro"- Les contestó Katie mientras los semidioses griegos se reían de los hermanos

**Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

-"Que estupido, debería estudiar más"- Regaño Atenea, mientras todos los dioses ponían los ojos en blanco.

**No, el no esperaba que fuera igual de bueno, el esperaba que yo**

**fuera el mejor. Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los**

**hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

**Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr.**

**Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-"Yo estaba"- Dijo Quirón tristemente

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**

**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía**

**observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**

**En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más**

**negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imagine que tal**

**vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en**

**toda la Navidad, había sido extraño. Habíamos tenido grandes**

**tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos. No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación.**

Todos los que no conocían la historia miraron a los dos hermanos, al igual que todos los dioses.

**Nadie mas parecía darse cuenta. Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora**

-"No es mi hija"- Contestó Hermes a todas las miradas que le estaban dando. Todos sus hijos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

**y por supuesto la Sra. Dodds no veía nada.**

-"Como no"- Dijo Leo sarcasticamente

**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los**

**demás. Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría**

**que éramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

**"¿Te han castigado?" pregunto Grover.**

**"No," dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio.**

-"Y que lo digas"- Dijo Nico haciendo reíra a todos.

**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

Todos se estaban riendo mientras Grover estaba rojo como un tomate.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi**

**madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa. Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero seria decepcionante también. Ella me**

**mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome que tenía que esforzarme mas, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsado de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.**

-"Aww"- Arrullaron Afrodita, Demeter, Hera y muchas de las chicas de la sala.

-"Él es un buen hijo"- Dijo Hera con una sonrisa ganadose miradas extrañadas de todos pues nunca había alabado a un semidiós.

**El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa**

**para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo.**

**Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla,**

**haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

-"Oh, que interesante. Creo que voy a hacer una"- Dijo Leo, ganandose una mirada de aprobación de su padre.

**Estaba apunto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit**

**apareció delante mío con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había**

**cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio**

**comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Todos los que eran amigos de Grover apretaron los dientes.

**"¡Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos liquido.**

-"Eww, necesita un cambio de imagen"- Dijo Afrodita mientras todas sus hijas menos Piper asentían.

**Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había**

**dicho un millón de veces, cuenta hasta diez, controla tu**

**temperamento. Pero yo estaba tan loco con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

Zeus y Hades estaban mirando a su hermano sospechosamente, que parecía encontar sus sandalias muy interesantes.

**No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"**

**La Sra. Dodds se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños**

**murmuraban: "¿Has visto…?"**

**"…El agua…"**

**"…como la agarró…"**

-"¡Poseidón!"- Gritó Zeus, cogió su rayo maestro y apuntó al centro de la sala. Cuando el humo se disipo había un niño pequeño de unos tres años con el pelo negro y los ojos verde mar jugando con unos bloques de madera.

-"Perseo"- Murmuró Poseidón.

-"Si, su hijo"- Escupió Zeus entre dientes. -"Acabare con el antes de que se convierta en una amenaza."- Apuntó al bebe con el rayo y disparo. Cuando se disipo la niebla encontró a un Poseidón muy enfadado apuntandolo con su tridente.

-"Atrevete a tocarle un solo pelo y tendrás el combate de tu vida hermano"- Dijo Poseidón con una ira que hizo estremecerse a todos en la sala. Por todos era conocido que era mejor no molestar a un Poseidón furioso.

Después de terminar de hablar todos los del Campamento Mestizo, y para su sorpresa casi todos los del Campamento Júpiter se pusieron delante del bebe protegiendole, pero un poco alejados de Poseidón pues le tenían miedo a este dios, incluso Teseo, Orion y Perseo, que se habían simpatizado con el joven semidiós. Zeus al ver esto bajo el rayo maestro y se sentó indignado**.**

Todas las chicas corrieron a ver a Percy y dejaron escapar un 'Aww' general al ver al pequeño. Incluso Thalia tuvo que admitir que su primo era una monada de pequeño.

Poseidón se acercó y recogió al niño.

-"Hola Percy"- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante

-"Papi"- Respondió Percy con una sonrisa que hizo que todas las chicas volvieran a arrullar ante su ternura, incluidas las diosas.

Poseidón se dirigió a su trono y se sentó poniendo a Percy sobre sus rodillas. Teseo y Orion se dirigieron al trono de su padre para poder ver a su nuevo hermanito mejor.

-"Puedes continuar con la lectura hija"- Ordenó Zeus.

**No sabia de que estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dodds estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc, etc, la Sra. Dodds se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

**"Ahora, cariño.**

**"**

**"Ya lo se," murmure, "Un mes borrando libros."**

-"Nooo, nunca adivinar tu castigo"- Gritaron Hermes y sus hijos.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

-"Claro que no"- Dijeron los Stoll mientras todos ponían los ojos en blanco.

**"Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dodds.**

**"¡Espere!" grito Grover."Fui yo quien la empujo."**

**Me quede mirándolo, atónito. No podía creer que estaba tratando de**

**cubrirme. La Sra. Dodds le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta**

**fuerza que la barbilla de el temblaba.**

Todos se rieron mientras Grover se ponia rojo.

**"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." dijo ella.**

**"Pero…"**

**"Usted-quédese-aquí."**

**Grover me miro de forma desesperada.**

**"Esta bien, tío," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."**

**"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dodds gritándome. "Ahora"**

**Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**

Y todos los amigos de Percy en la sala murmuraron maldicones para la chica.

**Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-mas-tarde.**

Todos los que la habían visto se estremecieron.

-"Vamos, no puede ser tan mala"- Dijó Ares

-"Creame, no quiere estar recibiendo esa mirada"- Contestó Nico mientras todos asentían.

**Entonces me volví para acerle frente a la señora Dodds, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de ie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, esticulando impaciente para que fuera.**

**¿Como había llegado allí tan rápido?**

-"¿Es un monstruo?- Pregunto un chico de la cabaña de Apolo.

-"Si"- Respondió Grover en un susurro. Todos los que le oyeron se pusieron tensos. Percy era el mejor amigo que podían tener y en algunos casos como un hermano.

Katie comenzó a morderse las uñas, en estos pocos meses Percy se había convertido en su hermano, ayudandole con las clases de esgrima, persiguiendo a los Stoll cuando le gastaban una broma, y no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa aunque ya sabía que había superado cosas peores.

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o**

**algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si**

**una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un**

**lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

-"Los maestros siempre dicen eso"- Dijo Hefesto

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-"Tiene buenos instintos"- Comentó Teseo mientras Orión y él miraban sonrientes a su nuevo hermanito. Les gusto el renacuajo al igual que a Perseo, que encontró a su nuevo primo muy buen héroe si era capaz de gustar a los griegos y romanos por igual. Los únicos que pensaban lo contrario eran Hercules, que era tan arrogante, Octiavian que odiaba a Percy y Jason que no entendía porque querían tanto al hijo de Poseidón, porfavor él había acabado con un titan.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dodds.**

-"Debería hacer caso de sus instintos" - Dijo Thalia con una mueca

**A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálida, mirando del**

**Sr. Brunner a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que**

**estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-"Quirón"- Se quejaron todos, los romanos ya habían cogido confían al apacible y simpático centauro.

-"Lo siento, era un buen libro"- Dijo Quirón pensativo.

**Bueno, pensé. Me va ha hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

**Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**

-"Claro que no sesos de alga"-Dijo Annabeth mientras se mordia el labio.

**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de**

**vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**

**Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

Todos los semidioses y héroes, excepto Hercules y Jason se quejaron en voz alta mientras Poseidón apreto su abrazo sobre su hijo pequeño.

**La Sra. Dodds estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un**

**gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo.**

Poseidón le dirigió una irada a su hermano mayor. Este se encogió en su asiento, Poseidón podía ser el más fuerte de todos si llegaba a enfadarse. Por suerte para todos era siempre afable y simpático y no solía enfadarse.

**Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nervioso. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dodds. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**

**"Nos estas dando problemas cariño." dijo.**

**Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "si señora."**

-"Desde cuando Percy hace lo seguro"- Dijo Nico intentando romper la tensión y lo consiguió porque todos los semidioses se echaron a reír.

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees**

**que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**

**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**

**Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme**

**daño.**

**Le dije. "Yo...yo, me esforzare mas, señora."**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

Todos los que no sabían miraron a Zeus, que parcía confundido.

**"Nosotros no somos tontos, Percy Jackson." dijo la Sra. Dodds. "Era**

**solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás**

**menos dolor."**

**No sabia de que hablaba.**

-"Ni nosotros"- Dijo Frank, Percy nunca le había hablado de sus aventuras, aunque hacía poco tiempo que había recuperado la memoria así que era normal.

**Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el**

**alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio. **

-"Jajajaja, que buena Perce"- Dijeron los Stoll mientras todos se reían

-"Tío P. estas seguro de que no es mi hijo"- Preguntó Hermes con una sonrisa.

**O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de**

**Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O**

**peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.**

-"Sesos de alga, es un buen libro"- Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa que anulo la crítica por completo. Todos los demás se reían y Apolo y Hermes se habían caído de sus tronos y estaban sujetandose el estómago mientras se reían locamente.

**"¿Y bien?" pregunto ella.**

**"Señora, yo no..."**

**"Se acabo el tiempo." dijo entre dientes.**

**Entonces, sucedió la cosa mas extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar**

**como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en**

**garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero. Ella no era**

**humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y**

**una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**

-"Hades"- Gritó Poseidón,le pasó el bebe en sus brazos a su hijo Orion que estab sentado al lado de su trono y se puso en pie. Se acercó y cogió a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa.-"Mas te vale que no le pase nada a mi hijo a menos que quieras pasar el resto de la eternidad arrugado en el fondo del oceano."- Dijo con una ira que hizo estremecerse a todos.

-"Porque nadie me dijo que el primer monstruo al que se enfrento mi primo era una furia"- Gritaron Thalia y Nico visiblemente enfadados. A todos los que no conocían su cercana relación con Percy les sorprendió. Quién podría pensar que los hijos de los tres grandes podían llegar a estar ten cerca.

**Luego las cosas se pusieron aun mas extrañas.**

-"Como es eso posible."- Preguntó Apolo

-"Bueno, es Percy."- Dijo Nico confundiendo más a Apolo.

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en**

**su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma**

**en la mano.**

-"¿Una pluma?"- Prguntó confuso Leo.

-"No tienes ni idea de las veces que esa 'pluma' nos ha salvado"- Dijeron Thalia, Nico y Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**"¡Eh, Percy!" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire...**

**La Sra. Dodds, se abalanzo sobre mí.**

**Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi**

**oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que**

**siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

-"Increíble"- Gritó Leo mientras los que no sabían de la espada asintieron de acuerdo.

**La Sra. Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

-"Debilucho"- Dijo Ares, ganandose una ducha con la mitad del oceano antartico.

**Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!"**

**Y voló directamente hacia mí.**

Todos se pusieron tensos en la sala.

**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

-"¿Como puede ser eso natural?"- Preguntó Rachel

-"Bueno, Percy es el mejpr espadachín en los últimos trescientos años así que supongo que para el es normal."- Respondió Annabeth con orgullo en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para la diosa de la sabiduría.

**La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss!**

-"Asi se hace Percy"- Gritaron los Stoll mientras todos aplaudían.

Poseidón le dio un beso e su hijo en la cabeza mientras este aplaudía tiernamente.

**La Sra. Dodds fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estalló en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un grito de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Todos los semidioses se estremecieron. Nadie puede olvidar a su primer monstruo.

**Estaba solo.**

Algunos miraron confundidos.

**Rabia un bolígrafo en la mano.**

-"Todavía le afecta la niebla"- Dedujó Malcom, el hermano de Annabeth, terminando con la confusión de los demás.

**El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo.**

**Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido**

**contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

-"Jajaja, solo Percy llegaría a esa deducción "- Dijo Nico mientras se reía con todos los demás.

**Volví a salir.**

**Había empezado a llover.**

Otra vez todos miraron a Zeus.

**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo**

**sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**

**Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Kerr te haya azotado el**

**trasero."**

-"¿Quién?"- Preguntó Poseidón mientras jugaba con su hijo.

**Le dije. "¿Quién?"**

Todos se echaron a reír.

**"Nuestro maestro, tonto."**

**Parpadee. No hemos tenia nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Kerr. Le**

**pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**

**Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejo.**

**Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dodds.**

**El dijo. "¿Quien?"**

**Pero se detuvo y no me miró, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

-"Grover necesitas aprender a mentir"- Dijo seriamente Hermes.

**"No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio."**

**Un trueno retumbó.**

**Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro,**

**como si nunca se hubiera movido.**

**Me acerqué a él.**

**Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Sr. Jackson."**

-"Ves, Quirón si sabe mentir"- Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa mientras todos los dioses ponían los ojos en blanco.

**Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado**

**cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**

**"Señor," le dije. "¿Donde esta la Sra. Dodds?"**

**Me miro sin comprender."¿Quien?"**

**"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dodds. La maestra de álgebra."**

**El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado. "Percy no hay una Sra. Dodds en este viaje. Por lo que yo se, nunca ha habido una Sra. Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

-"Oh Quirón, estoy tan orgulloso de ti"- Dijo Hermes mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa.


	3. Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines

-"Bien, ¿Quién va a leer ahora?"- Preguntó Atenea

-"Yo lo haré"- Dijó Poseidón.

Afrodita se acerco corriendo a su tío y le preguntó:

-"Querido tío, ¿puedo tener a Percy un ratito?"- Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-"Claro, pero ten mucho cuidado"- Contestó Poseidón y le dio al bebe con cuidado.

Percy al ver a Afrodita sonrió y dijo: -"Bonita".

Afrodita al oirlo arrulló y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se sentó y le indicó a su tío que podía iniciar la lectura.

**-"Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte".- **Leyó Poseidón y después gimió. -"Solo yo podía escoger este capítulo"- Se quejó.

**Yo estaba acostumbrado a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas. Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar. Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo. Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que la Sra. Kerr –una mujer rubia alegre a la que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión – había sido nuestra maestra de pre- algebra desde Navidad.**

-"Eso sería increíble"- Dijeron los Stoll con voz soñadora a la vez que su cabaña asentía.

**De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dodds a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loco.**

-"Es que usted esta loco sesos de alga."- Dijo Thalia haciendo a todos reír.

**Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dodds nunca había existido.**

**Casi.**

-"Te apuesto cinco dragmas a que es Grover"- Dijó Apolo a Hermes mientras Artemisa ponía los ojos en blanco y murmuraba algo así como 'hombres'.

-"Lo siento, pero hasta yo se que es Grover."- Dijó Hermes mientras Apolo hacía un mohín.

**Pero Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dodds a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

-"Grover de verdad que necesitas aprender a mentir"- Comentó Hermes

**Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**

-"No me digas Sherlock"- Dijo Nico sarcasticamente. Todos los demás estallaron en risas.

**No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dodds con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.**

Todos los semidioses se estremecieron, sabían lo que se siente.

**El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

Todos los que no conocía la historia miro a los dos hermanos.

-"¿Por que estan peleando ahora?"- Preguntó Hera

Poseidón se encogió de hombros y señaló a Zeus. -"Probablemente culpa suya. "

Zeus, con toda madurez, le saco la lengua. Los romanos miraron sorprendidos, quién podía decir que los dioses se comportaban como niños. Los griegos solo se rieron.

**Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo. Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F. Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos. Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

Los hijos de Hermes y Apolo reían mientras que los de Atenea miraban con decepción al libro.

**Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezoso para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé. Lo llamé viejo borrachín. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

Atenea y sus hijos se echaron a reír pero al ver a la gente mirandolos Atenea lo aclaró : -"Eso significa viejo borracho"- Explicó con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminó todos se echaron a reír.

**El director le envió a mi mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndolo oficial: Yo no sería invitado a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**

**Bien, me dije a mí mismo. Perfecto.**

**Estaba nostálgico.**

-"Awww"- Arrullaron Afrodita, Hera y Demeter.

-"Debilucho"- Murmuró Ares solo para sí.

**Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad, incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker.**

-"No sabía que Paul jugaba al póker"- Preguntaron Thalia y Nico confundidos.

-"Este era el primer padrastro de Percy, Gabe."- Dijo Grover con una mirada de asesino.

Nadie entendía porque Grover se había puesto tan tenso y tenía aquella mirada, pero el era el único que sabía lo que le había echo ese repugnante personaje a Percy y su madre.

**Y aún así… había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino. Extrañaría a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, incluso siendo un poco extraño. Me preocupaba como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

-"Awww, eres un buen amigo"- Dijó Afrodita al bebe que tenía en brazos. Este le dió una sonrisa que hizó derretirse a todas las chicas de la sala.

_Es un buen amigo, quizas este chico sea diferente a los otros,_ pensó Artemisa.

**Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**

**Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba. No había olvidado que el Sr. Brunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro porque, pero había empezado a creerle.**

-"Bien,es lo que debes hacer"- Dijo Atenea mirando a Percy, quién le dirigió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

**La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

-"Perseo no debe tirar libros al suelo"- Regañó Atenea

-"Lo siento"- Murmuró timidamente el pequeño ganadose un beso en la mejilla de parte de Afrodita, quien no parecío captar la mirada de Annabeth.

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página. No había forma que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Chiron y Charon, o Polydictes y Polydeuces. ¿Y conjugar esos verbos en Latín? Olvídalo.**

-"Es irónico, ahora si sabe la diferencia entre los dos"- Dijo Grover mientras Annabeth asentía sin notar como Poseidón iba perdiendo el color.

**Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

Los Stoll sonrieron sospechosamente. Al darse cuenta Katie les gritó:

-"Ni se os ocurra"-

-"No habiamos pensado en nada."- Dijeron intentando sonar inocentes

**Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**

Quirón sonrió, sin duda Percy era su alumno favorito. Hercules al darse cuenta miró indignado. Quién podía ser mejor que él.

**Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes. **

-"Entonces, ¿Porque romper el recórd ahora?"- Preguntó un indignado Travis. Todos se reían.

**Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Brunner, él podría darme algunos consejos. Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen. No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensando que yo no lo había intentado.**

-"Aww, eres tan tierno"- Dijo Hera con una sonrisa, Percy le sonreía mientras estaba jugando con el pelo de Afrodita.

**Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.**

**Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "…preocupado por Percy, señor."**

**Me congelé.**

**Usualmente no ando espiando, pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

-"Buen punto, estoy tan orgulloso."- Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

**Me acerqué un poco más.**

"…**solo este verano," estaba diciendo Grover. "Quiero decir, Una amabilidad en la escuela! Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…."**

"**Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándolo," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Necesitamos que el chico madure más."**

-"Si hubieramos esperado a que madurará estaríamos todos muertos"- Dijo Nico. Los griegos se echaron a reír mientras los romanos miraban impresionados. ¿Que había echo Percy para salvarlos a todos?

"**Pero él quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"**

-"¿Qué pasa en el solsticio?"- Preguntó Atenea. Nadie le respondió.

"**Tendrá que resolverse sin él, Grover. Déjalo disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía puede."**

"**Señor, él la vio…."**

"**Su imaginación," insistió el Sr. Brunner. "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo de eso."**

"**Señor, yo…..yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez." La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."**

-"Grover tu no fallaste, yo elegí mi destino"- Dijó Thalia con una sonrisa mientras daba un abrazo al sátiro.

Todos los que no conocían la historia de Thalia miraron confusos.

"**Tú no has fallado, Grover," dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente, "Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy vivo hasta el próximo otoño-"**

**El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. El Sr. Brunner calló.**

-"Y ahí se va mi orgullo"- Dijó Hermes mientras todos se reían.

**Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

-"Bueno, todavía hay esperanza"- Comentó el dios de los ladrones.

**Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas, sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arquero.**

Todos le dirigieron una mirada a Quirón quien se encogió de hombros y dijó:

-"Yo solo me estaba estirando y después del ataque de la Sra. Dods tenía siempre un arma conmigo"

Todos asintieron a su explicación y continuaron con la lectura.

**Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.**

**Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó.**

**Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**

**En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Brunner habló. "Nada," murmuró él. "Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."**

-"¿Qué paso?"- Preguntó Hades. Otra vez nadie respondió

"**Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado…."**

"**Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."**

"**No me lo recuerdes."**

**Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.**

**Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**

"**Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "Estarás listo para este examen?"**

**No respondí.**

"**Te ves horrible." Él frunció el ceño. "Todo bien?"**

"**Solo….cansado."**

**Me voltee así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a listarme para ir a la cama.**

-"Eso no funciona niño"- Dijó Dinosio mirando por encima de su catálogo de vinos. Todos se sorpredieron, de verdad estaba prestando atención.

**No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

-"Lo siento, pero no lo imaginaste sesos de alga"- Dijó Annabeth

**Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

**Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

**La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de Latín, en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito más, el Sr. Brunner me llamó.**

**Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior, pero ese no parecía ser el problema.**

"**Percy," dijo él. "No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es…. Es lo mejor."**

-"Oh no, Quirón dime que no le dijiste eso"- Dijó Thalia con una mueca y una mirada triste.

-"¿Porque?"- Preguntó Apolo curioso.

-"Estoy seguro de que el libro lo explicara mejor"- Dijó Nico

**Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja lo otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

-"Esa chica va a tener una vida amorosa horrible por meterse con mi primito"- Dijó Afrodita con una mirada asesina mientras abrazaba al pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

**Murmuré, "Okey, señor."**

"**Quiero decir…" el Sr. Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.**

"**Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."**

**Mis ojos picaron.**

-"Las palabras no son lo tuyo Quirón"-Dijó Afrodita.

**Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito, en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que estaba destinado a ser expulsado.**

-"Oh ya veo"- Dijó Apolo un poco triste por los sentimientos del muchacho.

-"No sabía que era su profesor favorito."- Murmuró tristemente Quirón.

_Este muchacho es sin duda diferente del resto_, pensaba Artemisa.

"**Claro," dije, temblando.**

"**No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-"**

"**Gracias," espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."**

Todos los semidioses hicieron una mueca. Nico para aliviar el ambiente dijó:

-"Sabes, Percy no es normal ni para ser un semidiós"-Todos se reían pues era verdad.

"**Percy-"**

**Pero ya yo me había ido.**

**En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

Afrodita regañó a Percy y le dijo como debía tratar la ropa mientras este asentía y todos los demás ponían los ojos en blanco.

**Los otros chicos, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes. Ellos eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades. Yo era un don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

-"Puede que tu padre pero no tus tíos"- Dijo Zeus. Todos se echaron a reír cuando Poseidón le saco la lengua con una madurez sorprendente.

**Ellos me preguntaron lo que haría este verano y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**

-"Oh que bien que le preguntaron"- Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa.

**Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**

"**Oh," dijo uno de los chicos. "Eso es genial."**

**Ellos volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido. **

-"Me retractó"- Dijo la diosa del hogar con una mirada de disgusto.

**La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo, así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad.**

-"Que casualidad no crees Grover"- Dijeron los Stoll. Todos se rieron mientras Grover ponía los ojos en blanco

**Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros. Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara. Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, Pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**

**Finalmente no pude soportarlo más.**

**Dije, "¿Buscando Amabilidad?"**

Todos estaban riendose mientras Grover se quejaba:

-"Me dió un susto de muerte"-

**Grover casi salta de su silla. "Que… Que quieres decir?"**

Otra vez todos se volvieron a reír ientras Grover se iba poniendo rojo como un tomate.

**Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

-"Nooo, nunca confesar"-Gritaron indignados Hermes y sus hijos mientras los demás ponían los ojos en blanco.

**Los ojos de Grover temblaban. "¿Que tanto escuchaste?"**

"**Oh….no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?"**

-"Oh no mucho, solo toda la conversación"- Dijo Grover haciendo reír a todos otra vez.

**Él hizo una mueca. "Mira Percy… Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…"**

Nico y Hades se río mientras que Hazel solo sonreía, profesores demonios es justo lo que había en el inframundo. Todos los miraba confusos.

"**Grover…"**

"**Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresado o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dodds, y…"**

"**Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso."**

-"Se acabó. Travis y Connor teneís que darle clases de mentir a Grover"- Dijó Hermes mientras miraba a los hermanos.

-"Claro papá. Grover el miercolés a la once de la mañana."- Dijo Connor mientras miraba una libreta. Grover solo gimió mientras todos se reían.

**Sus orejas se volvieron rosa.**

-"Al igual que ahora"-Dijo Thalia haciendo a todos reír a costa del rojo Grover.

**Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios. "Solo toma esto, ¿okey? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."**

**La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos, pero finalmente entendí algo como:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardian**

**Campamento Mestizo**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

-"¿Porque utilizas esa letra Dinosio?- Preguntó Hestia con curiosidad

-"Ah, me gusta ver las muecas que hacen cuando intentan leerlo"- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvia a leer su catálogo.

"**¿Que es Cam…"**

"**¡No lo digas en voz alta!" gritó él. "Esa es mi, ummm... dirección de verano."**

**Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano. Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

"**Okey," dije con tristeza. "Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión."**

**Él asintió. "O… o si me necesitas."**

"**¿Por qué te necesitaría?"**

-"Eso fue duro"- Murmuró Leo.

-"Él no lo hizó a propositó"- Le defendió Grover.

**Salió más duro de lo que quise.**

**Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán. "Mira, Percy, la verdad yo…yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."**

**Me lo quedé observando.**

**Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí. Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**

-"Awww, eres muy buen amigo Perseo"- Sonrió Hestia a su sobrino. Este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Yo no sabía que había perdido el sueño por mí"- Dijo Grover tristemente, echaba de menos a Percy.

-"Por supuesto que sí, al fin y al cabo eres su mejor amigo"- Dijó Katie pero nada más terminar de hablar se llevó una mano a la boca lamentando lo que había dicho.

-"Yo soy su mejor amigo"- Saltó Nico

-"Eh chicos, lamentó decirlo pero yo soy su mejor amiga"- Dijó Annabeth con una sonrisa.

Todos en el campamento griego estaban haciendo muecas o se estaban quejando.

-"¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Hazel

-"Se están peleando para ver quién es el mejor amigo de Percy, siempre que sale el tema acaba en una pelea que dura horas"- Dijo Travis con una mueca.

-"Tu eres diferente Annabeth"- Dijó Nico

Afrodita chilló y preguntó: -"¿En el sentido amoroso?"-

-"No, por favor hija expliquelo"- Exigió Atenea

-"Lo siento madre pero es cierto, yo y Percy somos novios, pero debe saber que tanto usted como Poseidón estaban de acuerdo."- Dijó rapidamente Annabeth.

Atenea por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó sin palabras.

-"Ahora que Annabeth ha sido descartada, creo que esta claro que yo soy la mejor amiga de Percy"- Dijó Thalia con una gran sonrisa. Artemisa miró a su teniente con sorpresa. Estaba en lo cierto al decir que Percy era diferente si su teniente se consideraba su mejor amiga.

-"Lamentó decirte que eso no es cierto Thalia"- Dijó Rachel -"Yo soy la mejor amiga de Percy"- Añadió.

Muy pronto se unieron en la pelea Frank en el lado de los chicos y Hazel y Katie en el lado de las chicas.

Los dioses, los héroes y los semidioses veían divertidos la pelea hasta que ya llevaban peleando diez minutos.

-"Basta, le preguntaremos a Percy cuando vuelva"- Gritó Thalia por encima del ruido. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y volvieron a sus asientos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Poseidón se veía orgulloso, al igual que sus hijos. Percy debía de ser muy querido en ambos campamentos para que discutieran así por saber quién era su mejor amigo.

Por el contrario Jason y Hercules eran un hervidero de celos.

"**Grover," dije, "¿De que exactamente me estás protegiendo?"**

**Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero lleno el autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos. El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.**

-"Eww"- Dijeron Afrodita y sus hijas

**Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**

**Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

**En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban. Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuando.**

**Lo que vendían lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

Todos los dioses, excepto Dinosio, se puso tenso, ya sabían qienes eran y esto no iba a acabar bien. Grover se estremeció ligeramente recordando la escena aunque nadie parecío darse cuenta.

**Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**

Ahora todos se quedaron sin aliento, ya sabían quienes eran.

-"¿Porque no nos dijiste que habíais visto a las Parcas"-Gritaron Annabeth Nico y Thalia a Grover.

-"Percy me dijó que no se lo dijera a nadie exceptó a Quirón, no quería asustar a nadie"- Contestó tristemente el sátiro.

Todos miraron al bebe, que estaba atrapado en los brazos de Afrodita, como si quisiera protegerle de algo, con asombro. Sin duda era muy valiente y noble de su parte no querer asustar a nadie con esta información. Poseidón, Teseo y Orión estaban pálidos. Los dos últimos ya habían cogido cariño a su nuvo hermanito.

**Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**

**Lo más extraño era, que ella parecían observarme justo a mí.**

Todos se pusieron pálidos mientras algunos se preguntaban como seguía vivo.

**Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y vi que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**

"**¿Grover?" dije. "Hey, hombre…"**

"**Dime que ellas no te están mirando, ellas están, ¿no?"**

"**Si, raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"**

-"No es gracioso Percy, por primera vez no es momento de bromear"- Dijeron los Stoll para sorpresa de todos.

"**No es gracioso, Percy. Para nada gracioso."**

**La anciana del medio sacó una gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

Al igual que en la sala del trono.

"**Volveremos al autobús," me dijo. "Vamos."**

"**¿Qué?" dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."**

-"Metete en el autobús"- Gritaron todos.

"**¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

Todo el mundo se quejó.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban. La del medio cortó el hilo y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia.**

Todo el mundo dio una mirada triste al bebe en brazos de Afrodita.

**Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Big Foot o Godzilla.**

A pesar de la tensión todos se rieron.

-"Percy eres muy bueno en romper la tensión"- Dijó entre risas Chris Rodríguez

**En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

-"Claro, ahora que ya es tarde"- Se quejó Nico.

-"No se puede escapar del destino"- Dijó Annabeth.

**Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**

"**¡Bien maldición!" gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"**

**Una vez que subimos, empecé a sentirme enfermo, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**

Muchos en la sal pusieron muecas mientras Poseidón miraba preocupado a su hijo.

**Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**

"**¿Grover?"**

"**¿Si?"**

"**¿Que no me estás diciendo?"**

-"Todo"- Murmuró Grover tristemente.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa. "¿Percy, que viste allá en el puesto de frutas?"**

"**¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como….la Sra. Dodds, ¿no?**

-"Peor joven, peor"- Dijo Hades

**Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dodds. Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."**

"**La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."**

**Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi-anciano.**

-"Es muy observador y también tiene buenos instintos"- Observó Atenea.

**Él dijo, "Tu la viste cortar la cuerda."**

"**Si. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

"**Esto no está pasando," murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar. "No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."**

"**¿Que última vez?"**

"**Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan de sexto."**

-"Ya te dije que no fue culpa tuya"- Murmuró Thalia a Grover.

"**Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme. "¿De que estás hablando?"**

"**Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."**

**Esto parecía como una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

Grover murmuró por lo bajo y la gente lo miró sin entender.

"**¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" pregunté.**

**No respondió.**

"**Grover… ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"**

**Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd.**

-"Alegre"- Dijó Nico con una mueca.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Intentare escribir en cada momento que pueda y espero que os siga gustando la historia.

Un gran abrazo

Natilovebooks :D


	4. Grover inesperadamente pierde sus

**No soy dueña de los personajes que aparecen en este relato.**

-"Bien, ¿quién va ahora?-Prguntó Poseidón

-"Yo padre"- Respondió Orión.

Antes de que empezara a leer todos centraron su atención al pequeño que estaba gateando por la sala. Cuando se acercó al trono de Hermes este lo recogió y lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

-"Hola primito"- Dijó Hermes con una sonrisa mientras hacía cosquillas a Percy. Casi todos en la sala sonrieron, sin duda Percy iba a acabar ganandose el corazón de todos los dioses.

**-"Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones."-**Leyó Orión. Al terminar todos se estaban riendo mientras que Grover tenía las orejas rojas.

**Confesión: Abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la terminal de autobuses.**

Todos los semidioses gimió.

-"Idiota"- Murmuró Thalia y Nico se rió.

**Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero. Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuese hombre muerto murmurando -"¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?"- y -"¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?"-**

-"Oh, entonces es comprensible"- Dijeron los Stoll

**Como sea fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entró en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

-"Muy buena Percy, esperar a que se vaya para escapar"- Dijó Hermes mirando orgulloso al bebe en sus brazos mientras todos los demás ponían los ojos en blanco.

**- "Este ciento cuatro y la primera" - le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll sonrieron sospechosamente y al darse cuenta Annabeth les gritó:

-"Ni se os ocurra, de todos modos ya no vive allí"- Nada más terminar los hermanos miraron decepcionados mientras todos se reían.

**Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan.**

-"Mami"- Gritó Percy sonriendo, lo que hizó sonreír a todos los chicos de la sala y arrullar a todas las chicas.

-"Es maravillosa"- Dijeron Thalia y Annabeth al unisono.

-"Es la mejor madre del mundo"- Gritó Nico mientras sonreía

-"Es una mujer genial"- Sonrió Rachel.

-"La mejor mujer del mundo"- Añadió soñadoramente Poseidón con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al oírlo Afrodita chilló dejando a todos sordos.

-"¿Ustedes la conocen?"- Preguntó Hades a Thalia y Nico.

-"Si, es como una madre para nosotros"-Dijo Nico felizmente

Tanto Hades como Zeus miraron contentos a sus hijos. Estaban felices de que sus hijos tuvieran una buena figura materna.

**Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo, lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte.**

Todos los que conocían a Sally pusieron una mueca, ella no se merceía esa suerte.

**Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión, cuando ella tenía cinco años, y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho. Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad. Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo. Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

Todos miraron tristemente, nadie merecía esa suerte. Atenea estaba murmurando como debería haber conseguido sus estudios mientras Poseidón parecía un poco triste.

**Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá.**

Todas las chicas de Afrodita arrullo al igual que su madre y para sorpresa de todos Poseidón se sonrojo un poco mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella sólo me dijo que era rico e importante, y que su relación era un secreto. Un día, el tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y jamás volvió.**

Poseidón miró hacia abajo avergonzado al igual que todos los dioses que tenían hijos.

**Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá. No murió. Sólo se perdió en el mar.**

-"Es una mentira con verdad, es increíble"- Dijó Hermes mientras sus hijos asentían sonrientes.

**Ella hacía trabajos pesados, tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta. Nunca se quejó o enojó. Ni una sola vez. Pero yo sabía que no era un chico tranquilo.**

-"Y yo que pensaba lo contrario"- Dijo Frank haciendo a todos reír.

**Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos, y después mostró su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera. Cuando era pequeño, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe". Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

Todos pusieron una mueca de asco mientras Poseidón y Grover tenían una mirada asesina en los ojos.

**Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá. La forma en que el Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en que nos llevábamos… bien, cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá ya hubiese regresado del trabajo. En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra.**

-"Eww"-Gritaron casi todas las chicas de la sala mientras los chicos onían una mueca de asco.

**A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo:**

**-"Así que estás en casa"**

**-¿Dónde está mamá?**

**-"Trabajando" - dijo - "¿Tienes dinero?"**

-"El le pidió dinero"- Gritaron casi todos en la sala. Los amigos de Percy tenían los dientes apretados mientras Poseidón murmuraba sobre barcos y personas hundidos, ahogadas y desaparecidos en el mar.

**Era todo. Ningún: Bienvenido a casa, que bueno verte, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos seis meses?**

**Gave había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata. Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso lo hiciera verse guapo o algo así.**

-"Creo que ni yo podría hacer que el se viera bien"- Dijó Afrodita con un tono verde en el rostro.

**Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega – Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. Siempre cerveza. Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas. Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos". En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, él me golpearía.**

Al oír esto Orión se detuvo e igual que los demás tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro. Poseidón tenía problemas para controlar su ira, pues tenía una aura verde mar oscura rodeandole, al igual que todos los amigos de Percy, Thalia con un aura azul y la electricidad corriendo por su piel, Nico y Hazel con una negra y en el caso de Nico, con esqueletos a su alrededor, Annabeth con un aura gris tormentoso, Frank con un aura rojo y asi respectivamente.

Entonces Annabeth se acordó de como había reaccionado Grover al oír el nombre del padrastro de Percy y un descubrimiento oscuro le vino a la mente.

-"Grover"- Le llamó captando la atención de todos en la sala. -"¿Gabe le golpeó?- Preguntó intentando contener la ira. Cuando terminó todos miraron al satiró esperando una respuesta.

-"Lo siento, él me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie sobre su primer padrastro sin su permiso."- Dijó con una mueca.

-"¿Lo juraste por algo sagrado? "- Preguntó Thalia en la misma situación que Annabeth.

-"No"- Dijó Grover en un murmullo.

-"Entonces dilo"- Gritó Nico con furia retenida. El sátiro asintió lentamente con tristeza. Nada más conocer la respuesta comenzó un terremoto que podía rivalizarse con el mayor registrado hasta ahora. Todos miraron a Poseidón, quién tenía los ojos dilatados en la ira y agarraba su tridente con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Pronto comenzó a brillar revelando su verdadera forma. Los semidioses y los heroes se iban a tapar los ojos, pero de pronto el dios del mar dejó de brillar al oír el llantó de un niño pequeño.

Percy estaba llorando en los brazos de Hermes debido a la fuerza del terremoto. Tan pronto como Poseidón se dio cuenta dejó de brillar y se acercó a Hermes, quién le dió al bebe de inmediato. El dios abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y lo calmó para que dejara de llorar.

Todos los amigos de Percy se calmaron lo suficiente como para sentarse, no sin antes acordar ir a darle una santa paliza a Gabe.

Cuando todos se hubieron calmado Poseidón le hizó señas a su hijo para que continuara la lectura todavía con su hijo pequeño en brazos que tenía los ojos y la cara enrojecida de llorar.

**-"No tengo" - le dije**

**Levanto una de sus grasientas cejas.**

-"Eww"- Volieron a gritar las chicas.

**Gabe podría oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo.**

-"Oh"- Dijeron tanto Atenea como sus hijos en la comprensión. Todos los demás los miraron de manera extraña.

**-"Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses" - dijo - "Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares de cambio. Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?"-**

**Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía - "Vamos Gabe"- dijo - "el chico acaba de llegar."**

-"Al menos hay alguien con corazón"- Dijo Hestia

**- "¿Estoy en lo correcto?"- repitió Gabe**

**Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía.**

**-"Está bien" - dije. Saqué unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé sobre la mesa -" espero que pierdas."-**

-"Oh me asegurare de eso"- Dijeron Hermes y Dinosio al mismo tiempo, el primero con una sonrisa diabólica y el segundo sin dejar de mirar su revista de vinos. Todos se sorprendieron, desde cuando el Sr. D le importaba algún semidiós. Quirón sonrió, el sabía que el director del campamento le había cogido cariño al muchacho.

**- "¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito!" - gritó tras de mí - "¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!"-**

-"Idiota"- Dijó Reyna.

**Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe.**

-"Dudo que estudie algo"- Dijó Atenea.

**Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco.

**Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama. Hogar dulce hogar.**

A pesar del estado de animó todos se rieron.

-"Dulce sarcasmo"- Dijó Leo con una sonrisa

**El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas acerca del señor Dodds, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer al cortar el estambre.**

**Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas. Recordé la mirada de pánico de Grover – como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él. Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó. Sentí como si alguien – algo – estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino hasta las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras.**

Todos se pusieron tensos y se sentaron en el borde de sus asientos.

**Luego escuche la voz de mi mamá - ¿Percy?**

-"Jajaja, pensaba que su madre era un monstruo"- Rieron los Stoll juntó con el resto de la sala.

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

-"Awww"- Arrullaron la mayoría de las chicas de la sala con una sonrisa.

-"Debilucho"- Dijó Ares, que consiguió una ducha con el oceano indico, con peces y todo.

**Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con tan sólo entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha. Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala. Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

Todos los que conocian a Sally sonrieron, ella era una mujer genial.

**-"Oh Percy" - me abrazó fuerte - "No puedo creerlo. Creciste desde la navidad."-**

**Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweet on America", olía como a las mejores cosas en el mundo: chocolate, licor, y todas las otras cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería en Grand Central. Me había traído una bolsa de muestras gratis, como hacía siempre que estaba en casa.**

Todos los chicos comenzaron a babear al oír los dulces. Artemisa puso los ojos murmurando sobre como son los hombres con respecto a la comida. Hestia al ver esto hizo aparecer una bolsa con dulces delate de todos los presentes, en el caso de Demeter, eran dulces de vegetales. Todos sonrieron y gritaron a la vez:

-"Gracias Señora Hestia"

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión. No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeño niño estaba haciendo bien las cosas?**

-"Aww"- Dijeron Hera, Afrodita y Demeter mirando sonrientes al bebe dormido en brazos de Poseidón.

**Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, pero la verdad estaba muy, muy emocionado de verla.**

-"Hombres"- Resopló Artemisa mientras Thalia se reía.

**Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó - ¡"Hey Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?"-**

**Rechiné los dientes.**

Al igual que todos en la sala.

**Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo. Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe. Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimido por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Había hecho algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín. Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director. Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el señor Brunner. Incluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala.**

**Hasta ese viaje al museo…**

**-"¿Qué?" - me preguntó mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos. - "¿Algo te asusta?"**

**- "No mamá"**

-"No debes mentir a tu madre"- Riñó Hera a Percy, que había despertado hace un rato y estaba jugando con Poseidón. Este le dió una sonrisa dulce que hizó que Hera le perdonara.

**Me sentía mal mintiendo, quería contarle acerca del señor Dodds y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

-"No para ella cerebro de algas"- Dijó Annabeth con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Thalia y Nico.

**Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó.**

**-"Tengo una sorpresa para ti" - me dijo - "Iremos a la playa"**

**Abrí mucho los ojos - "¿Montauk?"**

Poseidón sonrió con nostalgia.

**-"Tres noches, misma cabaña"**

**-"¿Cuando?"**

**Ella sonrió - "Tan pronto como me cambie"**

**No podía creerlo. Mi mamá y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero.**

-"Claro, si se lo gasta todo en las partidas de póquer"- Dijo Frank con amargura.

**Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruñó - "Dip de frijol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste?"-**

Otra vez todos volvieron a apretar los dientes.

**Quería golpearlo,**

-"Hazlo"- Gritaron todos.

**pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofrecía un trato: se amable con Gabe sólo un poco más. Sólo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

**-"Estaba por ir, cariño" - le dijo a Gabe - "sólo estábamos hablando del viaje."**

**Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron. - "¿El viaje?¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso?"-**

**-"Lo sabía" - refunfuñé - "no nos dejara ir."**

-"Mal le vale que si"- Refunfuño Poseidón agarrando su tridente.

**-"Claro que lo hará" - dijo mamá firmemente - "Tu padrastro sólo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además" - agregó - "Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse sólo con dip frijol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole. Crema agria. Las sobras."**

-"Oh soborno, me gusta su metodo"- Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa mientras todos sus hijos asentían.

**Gabe se suavizó un poco. - "Este dinero para el viaje… saldrá delo que gastas en ropa ¿verdad?"**

-"¿Qué?"- Gritaron Afrodita y todos sus hijos, dejando sordos a todos en la sala.

**-"Si cariño"- le contesto mamá**

Afrodita refunfuño maldiciones y sobre como no se puede poner un presupuesto para la ropa.

**-"Y no usarás mi carro salvo para ir y regresar."**

**-"Tendremos cuidado"**

**Gabe rascó su barba partida. - "Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker."**

-"Él la pago idiota"- Gritó Nico.

**Quizá si te golpeo en tu punto débil - pensé - y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana.**

Todos se echaron a reír, sin duda Percy era bueno para quitarle la tensión a una situación.

**Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo.**

-"Maldita sea"- Murmuraron los de la cabaña de Ares.

**¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

**-"Lo siento" - dije - "de veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan importante juego de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo."**

**Gabe cerró más los ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras.**

-"Si no lo detecta es más tonto de lo que creía"- Dijo Leo.

**-"Si, como sea" - declaro**

**Y volvió a su juego.**

**-"Gracias Percy" - me dijo mamá - cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de… lo que sea que no me hayas dicho ¿está bien?"**

**Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada - el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús - como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

**Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado. Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana de Gabe.**

**Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.**

**Gabe tomo un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto.**

-"Ni siquiera va a ayudar"- Gritó Artemisa indignada.

**Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá - y más importante aún, su Camaro 78 - por el fin de semana.**

-"Claro el coche es lo más importante."- Gritó Thalia.

**-"Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito" - me advirtió mientras llevaba la ultima maleta - "ni un pequeño rasguño."**

-"Como si él fuese a conducir "- Dijo Annabeth.

**Como si yo fuese a conducir, tenía solo doce años. **

Todos se rieron mientras Annabeth se sonrrojaba.

**Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciaba la pintura, encontraría la manera de culparme.**

**Viéndolo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le vi hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe. La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y le envió volando por la escalera como si él hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón. Tal vez fue sólo el viento, o algún extraño accidente con las bisagras, pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

Todos se reían mientras los dioses miraban impresionados, este era sin duda uno de los semidioses más poderosos.

**Me metí en el Camaro y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo.**

**Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island. Fue un pequeño pastel cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundida en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sábanas, y arañas en la alacena, **

Al oír esto tanto Atenea como sus hijos se estremecieron.

**y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar en él.**

**Amaba el lugar.**

-"Como no"- Dijo Grover con una sonrisa.

**Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aun más. Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

-"Aww"- Dijeron la mayoría de las chicas. Poseidón sonreía con nostalgia.

**Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

-"Esa fue una de las muchas cosas que me llamaron la atención de ella."- Murmuró Poseidón.

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa, alimentados de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azules, caramelo azul de agua salada y todas las otras muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído de trabajo.**

-"¿Que pasa con el alimento azul?"- Preguntó Zeus.

-"No lo se, siempre tomaba refresco azul pero nunca se lo pregunte"- Dijo Hazel.

**Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.**

Todos se rieron.

**Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda. Esto - junto a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano - probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.**

-"Tú eres todo rebelde Percy, no solo un lado."- Dijó Thalia, con lo que todos los que lo conocían se echaron a reír.

**Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. Asamos hot dogs y malvaviscos. Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente. Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

Atenea miró impresionada a Poseidón que la miró sin comprender.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó el dios.

-"Impresionante, encontró a una mujer inteligente, ¿como acabo con usted la pobre?"- Preguntó Atenea

Todos los dioses se rieron mientras que Poeidón solo le saco la lengua a la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Eventualmente, me ponía nervioso por preguntar aquello que siempre venía a mi mente cuando íbamos a Montauk - mi padre. Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.**

**-"Él era simpático Percy" - decía - "Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero ****también amable. Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos ****verdes también"**

-"Ahora que me fijo, Percy se parece mucho más a Poseidón que nosotros"- Dijó Teseo mirando tanto a su padre como a su hermanito. Al decirlo todos los miraron.

**Mamá terminó el frijol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces. - "Desearía que pudiera verte, Percy. Estaría muy orgulloso"**

-"Lo estoy, al igual que de todos mis hijos."- Dijo Poseidón mientras miraba a sus tres hijos en la sala con una sonrisa. Los otros semidioses miraron un poco celosos, Poseidón siempre fue el padre piadoso más cariñoso con sus hijos.

**Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, con una D+ en su boleta, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

**- "¿Qué edad tenía?" - Pregunte - "quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se fue?"**

Al oír esto la sonrisa de Poseidón se borro y miró con tristeza a su hijo.

**Miro las llamas. -"Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí en esta playa. En esta cabaña."**

**-"Pero… me conoció de bebé."**

**-"No cariño. Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras."**

**Traté de reemplazarlo con el algo de que parecía recordar... algo acerca de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa.**

-"Si lo visite cuando era un bebe."- Dijó Poseidón sin notar la mirada de Zeus.

**Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aun así, sentía que era verdad. Ahora que me había dicho que nunca me había visto…**

**Sentí coraje hacia mi padre. Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera en ese viaje por el océano, y no tuviese las agallas de casarse con mi mamá. Nos abandonó, y ahora estábamos atrapados con el Oloroso Gabe.**

-"Lo siento"- Dijó Poseidón con un murmullo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

**- "¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo?" - Le pregunté - "¿A otra aburrida escuela?"**

**Quitó un malvavisco del fuego.**

**-"No lo sé, cariño" - Su voz sonaba dura - "Creo… creo que tendré que hacer algo."**

**- "¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?" - me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho.**

-"Mas te vale sentirlo"- Dijo Thalia.

**Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomó una mano, y la sujeto con fuerza. - "Oh Percy no. Yo" - yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos."**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que es señor Brunner había dicho - que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy.**

**-"Porque no soy normal" - dije**

**-"Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Percy. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres. Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estarías a salvo"**

**- "¿A salvo de qué?"**

-"De los tontos de mis hermanos."- Dijó Poseidón, todos se echaron a reír cuando ambos solo le sacaron la lengua al dios del mar.

**Me miró a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron - todas las extrañas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar.**

**Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en un abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio de recreo. Cuando los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en el medio de su cabeza.**

Todos miraron al dios del mar interrogantes.

-"Solo estaba vigilandolo"- Respondió Poseidón a la defensiva.

**Antes de eso - un recuerdo aun más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente. Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había logrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niño.**

Todos miraron al bebe impresionados mientras Hercules solo rugía en celos. Él había pasado por lo mismo, él era el mayor héroe de la historia.

**En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzado a cambiarme.**

**Sabía que debía decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fruta, y de la señora Doods en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de matemáticas con una espada. Pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo. Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.**

**-"He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido" - me dijo - "Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero sólo hay una opinión, Percy - el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo sólo… sólo no podía hacerlo."**

-"Es una buena madre"- Dijó Hera con una sonrisa.

**- "¿Mi padre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial?"**

**-"No a una escuela" - dijo suavemente - "a un campamento de verano"**

**Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre - quien no se había quedado lo suficiente como para verme nacer - había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

**- "Lo siento, Percy" - dijo, mirándome a los ojos - "Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo, yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar. Hubiera significado decirte adiós para bien."**

Todos miraron con tristeza, en este caso Percy al ser hijo de Poseidón no debería vivir en el mundo mortal.

**- "¿Para bien? Pero si es sólo un campamento de verano…"**

**Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido.**

Todos los semidioses que conocían a Percy se quejaron

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó un confundido Apolo

-"Es que Percy tiene los peores sueños de todos."- Explicó Annnabeth.

**Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco y un águila dorada, estaban tratando de matarse a la orilla de la playa. El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destrozó los músculos del caballo con sus enormes talones. El caballo se levantó y pateó las alas del águila. Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar de la tierra, alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte.**

Todos miraron a los tres hermanos.

**Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que debía detenerlos para no matarse, pero corría lentamente. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo, y grité ¡No!**

-"Si yo gano"- Gritó Zeus levantando un puño. Poseidón solo puso los ojos mientras los romanos no podían creer como los dioses más importantes podían ser tan infantiles.

**Desperté sobresaltado.**

**Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que arranca árboles y derribaba casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería.**

**Con el siguiente trueno, mamá se despertó. Se levanto, con los ojos bien abiertos y dijo - "Huracán."**

**Supe que era demente. En Long Island nunca se habían visto huracanes al empezar el verano. Pero el océano parecía haberlo olvidado. Sobre el rugido del viento, oí un sonido distante, un enojado, y torturado sonido que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.**

**Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada - alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña.**

**Mi madre se levantó de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta.**

**Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tras la inmensa lluvia. Pero no era… no era Grover exactamente.**

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó confundido Leo.

**-"Toda la noche buscando" - murmuró - "¿Qué estabas pensando?"**

-"Grover esta claro que Percy no piensa mucho"- Exclamó Thalia haciendo reír a todos.

**Mi madre me miró asustada - no por Grover, sino por lo que había oido.**

**-"Percy" - dijo, cerrando para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia - "¿Qué paso en la escuela? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?"**

**Estaba helado, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo.**

**-" ¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" - Gritó - "está tras de mí. ¿No le dijiste?"**

-"Por algo acaba de preguntar que paso no chico cabra"- Dijo Annabeth mientras Grover se sonrojaba.

**Estaba demasiado conmocionado para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y lo entendí perfectamente. Estaba demasiado sorprendido preguntándome cómo es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche. Porque Grover no tenia puestos sus pantalones - y donde sus piernas deberían… donde sus piernas deberían…**

-"¡Qué!"- Gritaron los inmaduros mientras los demás ponían los ojos en blanco.

**Mi mamá me miró con severidad y habló en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes - "Percy. ¡Habla ahora!"**

**Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las damas viejas en el puesto de frutas, y la Sra. Dodds, y mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos.**

**Tomó su bolso, me lanzó mi impermeable, y dijo - "Suban al auto, los dos. ¡Ahora!"**

**Grover corrió por el Camaro - bueno no corría exactamente. Él estaba estaba trotando, sacudiendo el peludo trasero, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en sus piernas tenía sentido para mí. Comprendí cómo podía correr tan rápido y aun asícojeaba al caminar.**

**Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había. Había pezuñas.**

-"Por fin"- Dijó Leo con una sonrisa inocente.


	5. Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que disfruteis.**

-"¿A quién le toca?"- Preguntó Orión sosteniendo el libro en alto. Antes de que nadie pudiera responder Teseo le cogió el libro y se aclaró la garganta.

**-"Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros"-** Leyó Teseo. Annabeth se puso nerviosa, sabía que Percy había vencido al Minotauro pero no sabía como lo había hecho. Mientras Grover se sintió culpable por lo que iba a pasar en este capítulo.

**Íbamos a toda velocidad a través de la noche oscura a lo largo de las carreteras del país. El viento chocó contra el Camaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía como mi mamá podía ver algo, pero ella mantuvo su pie en el acelerador.**

-"Si, asi se conduce"- Grito Ares mientras levantaba un puño al aire.

-"Por ese motivo siempre acaban tus vehículos en mi taller y tú en el hospital con Apolo"- Dijo Hefesto.

**Cada vez que había un relámpago, miraba a Grover sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás y me preguntaba si me había vuelto loco, o si él usaba una especie de pantalones de alfombra de peluche. Pero, no, el olor era uno que recordaba de viajes en el jardín de infantes al zoológico — lanolina, como de lana. El olor de un animal húmedo de corral.**

Todos se reían del pobre sátiro que se iba poniendo rojo como un tomate.

**Todo lo que pude pensar para decir fue, "Así que, tu y mi mamá. . . Se conocen?"**

-"Buena manera de romper el hielo"- Dijo Frank

**Los ojos de Grover revoloteaban en el espejo retrovisor, aunque no había coches detrás de nosotros. **

"**No exactamente," dijo. "Quiero decir, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Pero ella sabía que yo te estaba mirando."**

"**¿Mirándome?"**

-"Oh, Grover ¿desde cuando eres un acosador?"- Preguntaron los Stoll, todos se reían cuando el sátiro les saco la lengua.

"**Estoy pendiente de ti. Asegurándome de que estuvieras bien. Pero no estaba fingiendo ser tu amigo," añadió rápidamente. "Yo soy tu amigo."**

**"Um... ¿qué eres, exactamente?"**

**"Eso no importa ahora"**

**"¿No importa? De la cintura para abajo, mi mejor amigo es un burro."**

Todos se reían mientras Grover solo ponía los ojos en blanco.

**Grover soltó un agudo y gutural "¡Blaa-ha-ha!"**

**Lo había oído antes hacer ese sonido, pero siempre había asumido que era una risa nerviosa. Ahora me di cuenta de que era más una irritante imitación.**

**"¡Cabra!" gritó.**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Soy una cabra de la cintura para abajo."**

**"Tú dijiste que no importa."**

-"El tiene razón"- Dijo Hermes mientras todos ponían los ojos a las tonterías de él y sus hijos.

**"¡Blaa-ha-ha! ¡Hay sátiros que los pisotearían por tal insulto!"**

**"Whoa. Espera. Sátiros. ¿Te refieres a… los mitos del Sr. Brunner?"**

**"¿Fueron las ancianas en el puesto de frutas un mito, Percy? ¿Fue la Sra. Dodds un mito?"**

**"Así que admites que había una Sra. Dodds!"**

-"Como sabía que no lo iba a dejar pasar"- Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.

**"Por supuesto."**

**"Entonces por qué"**

**"Cuanto menos supieras, menor el número de monstruos que atraerías," dijo Grover, como si debiera ser perfectamente obvio.**

**"Ponemos niebla sobre los ojos humanos. Esperamos que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no fue bueno. Tú comenzaste a darte cuenta de quién eres."**

-"Eso lo va a confundir"- Murmuró Rachel

**"Quién soy — espera un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir?"**

**El ruido de mugidos extraños subió de nuevo en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Lo que nos perseguía todavía estaba en nuestro camino.**

**"Percy," dijo mi madre, "hay mucho que explicar y no suficiente tiempo. Tenemos que ponerte a salvo."**

**"¿A salvo de qué? ¿Quién está detrás de mí?"**

-"Solo de mis dos hermanos tontos". Dijo Poseidón. Sus hermanos solo le sacaron la lengua, que hizó reír a todos en la sala ante la inmadurez de los tres grandes.

**"Oh, nadie más," dijo Grover, evidentemente todavía molesto por el comentario del burro. "Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunos de sus secuaces más sedientos de sangre."**

-"Grover"- Gritaron todos en la sala.

**"¡Grover!"**

**"Lo siento, Sra. Jackson. ¿Podría manejar más rápido, por favor?"**

-"Si, por favor"- Murmuró Poseidón

**Traté de ajustar mi mente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que esto no era un sueño. Yo no tenía la imaginación. Nunca pude imaginar algo tan extraño.**

**Mi madre hizo una dura izquierda. Nos desvió a un camino estrecho, una carrera al pasado casas de campo oscuras y colinas boscosas y señales de RECOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS en vallas blancas.**

-"Mmmm, fresas"- Dijo Demeter, después apareció un tazón con fresas frescas delante suyo. Al ver que todos la estaban mirando convocó fresas para todos con lo que se ganó un gracias colectivo.

**"¿A donde vamos?" pregunté.**

**"Al campamento de verano del que te hablé." La voz de mi madre era escasa, ella estaba tratando por mi causa no tener miedo."El lugar al que tu padre quería enviarte"**

**"El lugar que no querías que fuera."**

-"Percy"- Se quejó Hazel

**"Por favor, querido," mi madre rogó. "Esto es suficientemente duro. Trata de entender. Estás en peligro."**

**"Debido a que algunas ancianas cortan hilo."**

**"Esas no eran ancianas", dijo Grover. "Esas eran las Parcas. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se aparecieran delante de ti? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de... cuando alguien está a punto de morir".**

**"Whoa. Dijiste 'tú'."**

**"No lo hice. Dije 'alguien'."**

**"Querías decir 'tú.' Como en mi."**

**"Me refería a ti, como 'alguien'. No tú, tú."**

-"Alguien más se ha perdido"- Dijo Apolo mientras su hermana ponía los ojos en blanco.

**"¡Chicos!" dijo mi madre. **

-"Gracias"- Dijó Artemisa

**Tiró del volante con fuerza hacia la derecha, y tuve una visión de una figura que se desvió para evitarla — una forma oscura revoloteando detrás de nosotros se perdió en la tormenta.**

**"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté.**

**"Ya casi estamos allí," dijo mi madre, hacienda caso omiso a mi pregunta.**

**"Otra milla. Por favor. Por favor."**

-"Por favor, por favor"- Cantaron Annabeth y Poseidón. Sus dos hijos en la sala se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos. Que le pasaría a su hermanito.

**Yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero me sentí inclinado hacia adelante en el coche, anticipando, deseando que llegáramos...**

**Fuera, nada más que la lluvia y la oscuridad — el tipo de campo vacío para obtener una salida en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la Sra. Dodds y el momento en que había cambiado en la cosa con dientes puntiagudos y alas de cuero. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el shock retrasado. Ella realmente no había sido humana. Había tenido la intención de matarme.**

-"No me digas Sherlock"- Dijo Thalia con una voz que goteaba sarcasmo. Todos en la sal se echaron a reír a pesar de la tensión.

**Luego pensé en el Sr. Brunner... y la espada que me había tirado. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover acerca de eso, el pelo se levantó en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Hubo un destello cegador, un golpeteo en la mandíbula ¡boom!, Y nuestro coche explotó.**

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Gritó Poseidón

**Recuerdo sentir la ingravidez, como que estaba siendo aplastado, frito, y lavado con manguera todo al mismo tiempo.**

-"No suena muy agradable"- Murmuró Leo con una mueca.

**Levanté la frente de la parte posterior del asiento del conductor y dije, "Ow."**

-"Wow, le pasa eso y solo dice Ow. Increible"- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa, cada vez quería conocer a Percy más, parecía que serían buenos amigos. Eso quería Leo.

**"¡Percy!" mi mamá gritó.**

**"Estoy bien..."**

**Traté de sacudirme el aturdimiento.**

**Yo no estaba muerto.**

**El coche no había realmente explotado. Nos desvió a una zanja. Nuestras puertas laterales fueron encajadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia se vertía adentro.**

**Relámpago.**

Poseidón le envió una mirada asesina a su hermano que se encogió en su asiento. Aún siendo el rey de los dioses, sabía que no era bueno tratar con un Poseidón enfadado.

**Esa fue la única explicación. Salimos volando fuera de la carretera. A mi lado, en el asiento de atrás, había un bulto inmóvil grande. "¡Grover!"**

**Estaba desplomado, la sangre corría por un lado de su boca. Agité su peluda cadera, pensando, ¡No! ¡Incluso si eres la mitad animal de corral, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que mueras!**

-"No se si sentirme alagado o no"- Dijo Grover haciendo reír a todos a pesar de la tensión.

**Luego se quejó "Comida", y supe que había esperanza.**

**"Percy," dijo mi madre, "Tenemos que..." Su voz se quebró.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un relámpago, a través del barro salpicado en el parabrisas trasero, vi una figura pesada hacia nosotros en el hombro de la carretera. La vista de eso hizo que mi piel se erizara. Era una silueta de un hombre enorme, como un jugador de futbol. Parecía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre su cabeza. La mitad superior era voluminosa y borrosa. Sus manos levantadas hacían parecer que tenía cuernos.**

Los hijos de Atenea y la diosa se quedaron sin aliento, habían descubierto que era lo que les perseguía, todos los demás seguían sin darse cuenta.

**Tragué saliva. "¿Quién es?"**

**"Percy," dijo mi madre, en serio. "Sal del coche."**

**Mi madre se arrojó contra la puerta lateral del conductor. Estaba atascada en el barro. Traté con la mía. Estaba atascada también. Busqué desesperadamente en el agujero del techo. Podría haber sido una salida, pero los bordes estaban muy calientes y fumíferos.**

**"¡Sal por lado del pasajero!" me dijo mi madre. "Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves ese árbol grande?"**

-"Hey, soy yo"- Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa sarcástica, todos los que conocían la historia se echaron a reír y los otros solo los miraron confusos.

-"Se explicara luego"- Dijo Thalia a todos antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar.

**"¿Qué?"**

**Otro relámpago, y por el orificio humeante en el techo vi el árbol al que ella se refería: un enorme árbol de navidad de la Casa Blanca- el pino tamaño de la cresta de la colina más cercana.**

Thalia frunció el ceño mientras Nico se reía locamente de su prima. Hazel vió a su hermano feliz, se notaba que estaba más agusto con ellos que con los romanos.

**"Esa es la línea de propiedad," dijo mi madre. "Pasa por encima de esa colina y verás una granja grande abajo en el valle. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita pidiendo ayuda. No pares hasta que llegues a la puerta."**

**"Mamá, vas a venir también."**

-"Ella no puede"- Murmuró Hera

**Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos tan tristes como cuando miraba el océano.**

**"¡No!" Grité. "Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover."**

-"Eres muy leal a tu madre, eso esta bien"- Dijo la reina de los dioses al bebe que descansaba sobre las rodillas de Poseidón, este notando la tensión de la sala solo le dió a Hera una pequeña sonrisa.

**"¡Comida!" Grover gemía, un poco más fuerte.**

**El hombre de la manta en la cabeza seguía viniendo hacia nosotros, haciendo sus gruñidos, y ruidosos bufidos. A medida que se acercaba, me di cuenta de que no podía sostener una manta en la cabeza, porque sus manos- enormes manos de carne-se balanceaban a los lados. No había ninguna manta. Es decir, la voluminosa, masa difusa que era demasiado grande para ser la cabeza... era su cabeza. Y los puntos esos parecían como cuernos.**

Ahora casi todos contuvieron el aliento, ya se habían dado cuenta de que era el monstruo. Teseo era el que estaba más nervioso. El ya se había enfrentado al Minotauro, pero él tenía formación y un arma. Su hermano pequeño no tenía eso.

**"Él no nos quiere a nosotros," me dijo mi madre. "Él te quiere a ti. Además, no puedo cruzar la línea de propiedad."**

**"Pero..."**

**"No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Ve. Por favor." **

**Me enojé, entonces, enojado con mi madre, con Grover la cabra, con la cosa con cuernos que estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros lenta y deliberadamente como un toro.**

**Subí a través de Grover y empujé la puerta abierta a la lluvia.**

**"Vamos juntos. Vamos, mamá."**

**"Te dije. . ."**

**"¡Mamá! No estoy abandonándote. Ayúdame con Grover."**

Todos sonrieron ante la lealtad de Percy y Jason se dió cuenta de que el chico no era tan malo. Pero por el contrario, Hercules seguía con celos. Debían admirarle a él, que era un hijo de Zeus, el rey, no a un hijo de Poseidón. Además él era el héroe más grande del mundo, no ese niñato.

**No esperé por su respuesta. Trepé fuera, arrastrando a Grover del coche. Él estaba sorprendentemente ligero, pero no podría haberlo llevado tan lejos, si mi mamá no hubiera llegado en mi ayuda.**

**Juntos, cubrimos los brazos de Grover, sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a tropezar cuesta arriba a través de la alta hierba húmeda.**

**Mirando hacia atrás, tuve mi primera mirada clara del monstruo. Tenía fácilmente 2,13 metros de altura, sus brazos y piernas como algo de la portada de la revista "Muscle Man" abultamiento de bíceps y tríceps y un montón de otros "bíceps", todo relleno como con pelotas de béisbol debajo de venas y membranas de piel. No llevaba ropa excepto interior — quiero decir, blanca brillante Fruta de los Telares — el cuál se habría visto divertido, excepto que la mitad superior de su cuerpo era tan espeluznante. Áspero cabello café empezaba cerca de su ombligo y se iba espesando al llegar a sus hombros.**

-"Eww, necesita un cambio de imagen"- Dijó Afrodita, sus hijas estaban asintiendo mientras los demás solo ponía los ojos en blanco.

**Su cuello era una masa de músculos y piel que conducían a su enorme cabeza, la cual tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, nariz mocosa con un anillo brillante, crueles ojos negros, y enormes cuernos negros-y-cuernos de color blanco con puntas que no se pueden obtener de un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

A pesar de toda la tensión en la sala, todos se echaron a reír, Percy podía acabar con toda la tensión con una sola frase.

**Reconocí al monstruo, claro. Él había estado en unos de los primeros cuentos que el Sr. Brunner nos había contado. Pero él no podía ser real.**

-"Lo siento cerebro de algas, es real"- Murmuro Annabeth

**Parpadeé la lluvia fuera de mis ojos. "Ese es. . ."**

**"Hijo de Pasifae," dijo mi madre. "Ojala hubiera sabido como de mal ellos quieren matarte."**

Atenea y sus hijos miraron impresionados.

**"Pero él es el Min. . ."**

**"No digas su nombre," advirtió. "los nombres tienen poder."**

**El pino estaba todavía demasiado lejos, por lo menos a unos cien metros cuesta arriba.**

**Miré detrás de mí otra vez.**

**El minotauro estaba encorvado sobre nuestro coche, mirando en las ventanas — o no mirando, exactamente. Más bien gangueando, frotándose. No estaba seguro de por qué se molestó, ya que sólo estábamos a quince pies de distancia.**

**"¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**

**"Shhh," le dije. "¿Mamá, qué está haciendo? ¿No nos ve?"**

-"Su vista y oído son terribles"- Dijo Atenea

**"Su vista y oído son terribles," dijo. "Él va por el olor. Pero va a saber dónde estamos pronto."**

Atenea estaba sorprendida, como acabo esta mujer tan lista con Poseidón.

**En ese preciso momento, el minotauro bramó de rabia. Cogió el Camaro de Gabe por el techo roto, el chasis estaba crujiendo y chirriando. Se llevó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró por el camino. Se estrelló contra el asfalto mojado y patinó en una lluvia de chispas de casi una milla antes de llegar a una parada. El tanque de gas explotó.**

**Ni un rasguño, recordé a Gabe diciendo.**

**Oops.**

Todos se rieron mientras Thalia y Nico alzaron los puños al aire en señal de victoria, aunque seguían pensando en ir a darle una santa paliza a Gabe cuando terminaran de leer los libros.

**"Percy", dijo mi mamá. "Cuando nos vea, él atacará. Espera hasta el último segundo, y luego salta fuera del camino-directamente hacia los lados. No puede cambiar de dirección muy bien una vez que está atacando. ¿Me entiendes?"**

-"Buen plan"- Dijo Atenea

**"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"**

"**He estado preocupada por un ataque durante un largo tiempo. Debería haber esperado esto. Fui egoísta, manteniéndote cerca de mí."**

-"Solo fue una buena madre"- Murmuró Hera. Hestia y Demeter asintieron de acuerdo.

**"¿Manteniéndome cerca de ti? Pero. . ."**

**Otro bramido de furia, y el minotauro comenzó a pisotear cuesta arriba.**

**Él nos olío.**

Poseidón se fue poniendo más pálido a cada momento y apretó el agarre sobre su hijo pequeño para asegurarse de que seguía allí.

**El pino estaba a sólo unas cuantas yardas más, pero la colina estaba más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover no se estaba haciendo más ligero. El minotauro estaba más cerca. Otros pocos segundos y estaría encima de nosotros.**

**Mi madre debía estar exhausta, pero ella cargó en sus hombros a Grover. "¡Vamos, Percy! ¡Sepárate! Recuerda lo que dije."**

**Yo no quería separarme, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía razón, era nuestra única oportunidad. Corrí hacia la izquierda, se volvió y vi a la criatura que tenía sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaban con odio negro. Apestaba a carne podrida.**

-"Eww"- Gritaron la mayoría de las chicas mientras los chicos ponía una mueca de asco.

**Bajó la cabeza y atacó, los cuernos –como navajas afiladas- dirigidas directamente a mi pecho.**

Todos estaban sentados en el borde de sus asientos.

**El temor en mi estómago me hizo querer salir corriendo, pero eso no funcionaría. Nunca pude escapar de esto. Así que ocupé mi tierra, y en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

Casi todos dejaron esacapar un suspiro de alivio, incluso Jason, que a Thalia no se le pasó desapercibido y sonreía en su interior, sabiendo que a su hermano de sangre le estaba gustando Percy que era como su hermano, además de Nico. Octavian y Hercules por otro lado soltaron un maldición en el interior de su cabeza.

**El minotauro irrumpió después como un tren de transporte, luego bramó con frustración y se volteó, pero no a mí esta vez, hacia mi madre, que estaba poniendo a Grover en la hierba.**

Poseidón se puso tenso y Afrodita pudo sentir la inmensa ola de preocupación que emanaba su tío hacía su hijo y su amante y sonrió en su interior.

**Habíamos llegado a la cima de la colina. Por el otro lado pude ver un valle, justo como mi madre había dicho, y las luces de una granja de color amarillo brillante a través de la lluvia. Pero eso fue a media milla de distancia. Nunca lo lograríamos.**

**El minotauro gruñó, pateando el suelo. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejar al monstruo de Grover.**

-"Que valiente es Sally"- Murmuró Hazel para que solo la escucharan Frank y Reyna. Estos asintieron con solemnidad.

**"¡Corre, Percy!" me dijo. "No puedo ir más lejos. ¡Corre!"**

**Pero yo me quedé allí, congelado de miedo, cuando el monstruo la atacó. Ella trató de eludirlo, como ella me había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero el monstruo había aprendido su lección. Su mano salió disparada y la agarró por el cuello mientras trataba de escapar. La levantó mientras luchaba, dando patadas y puñetazos al aire.**

Thalia y Nico, al igual que Poseidón se pusieron tensos y empezarona palidecer. Para los primeros, Sally era como la madre que nunca habían tenido, y Poseidón todavía tenía cariño hacía Sally.

**"¡Mamá!"**

**Ella atrapó mis ojos, logró ahogar una última palabra: "¡Ve!"**

**Luego, con un rugido furioso, el monstruo cerró los puños en el cuello de mi madre, y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, fundiéndose en una luz, una forma de oro brillante, como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica. Un destello cegador, y ella simplemente se había... ido.**

-"Sally"- Murmuro Poseidón, y para sorpresa de todos, el dios tenía una lágrima que le circulaba por la mejilla.

Thalia, Nico y Annabeth también tenían lágrimas en el rostro.

Un llanto de un bebe interrumpió el pensamiento de todos y les trajó lágrimas a los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Percy estaba intentando llegar al libro en manos de Teseo para ayudar a su madre mientras lloraba. Poseidón lo abrazó he intentó calmarlo y cuando se quedó dormido despues de llorar un rato le hizó una señal a su hijo para que continuara la lectura.

**"¡No!"**

**El enojo reemplazó mi miedo. Nueva fuerza quemaba en mis miembros la misma fiebre de energía que había tenido cuando a la Sra. Dodds le crecieron garras.**

**El minotauro se abalanzó sobre Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. El monstruo encorvado, resoplando a mi mejor amigo, como si estuviera a punto de levantar a Grover y hacer que se disolviera también.**

**No podía permitir eso.**

-"Aww"- Arrullaron las chicas.

-"Gracias Percy"- Dijó Grover con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Echaba mucho de menos a su mejor amigo.

**Me quité mi chaqueta rojo lluvia.**

**"¡Hey!" Grité, agitando la chaqueta, corriendo a un lado del monstruo. "¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Carne de res molida!"**

-"Es el peor insulto que he escuchado"- Dijo Clarisse.

**"¡Raaaarrrrr!" El monstruo se volvió hacia mí, agitando sus puños de carne.**

**Tuve una idea, una idea estúpida, pero mejor que no tener idea en absoluto. **

-"En eso tiene razón"- Murmuró Annabeth

**Me puse de espaldas al gran pino y agité mi chaqueta roja delante del minotauro, pensando en saltar fuera del camino en el último momento.**

**Pero no sucedió así.**

Todos soltaron una queja, las cosas nunca sucedian según lo planeado.

**El minotauro atacó demasiado rápido, los brazos fuera paraagarrarme a cualquier manera traté de esquivarlo.**

**Tiempo de frenarlo.**

**Mis piernas se tensaron. No podía saltar hacia los lados, así que salté hacia arriba, dando inicio en la cabeza de la criatura, usándolo como un trampolín, girando en el aire, y aterrizando en el cuello.**

Todos miraron con asombro al bebe dormido en brazos de Poseidón.

**¿Cómo pude hacerlo? **

-"Eso es lo que queremos saber"- Dijo Katie

**No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Un milisegundo después, la cabeza del monstruo se estrelló contra el árbol y el impacto casi golpeó mis dientes.**

Thalia soltó una maldición en voz baja mientras se frotaba el pecho. Nico solo se reía de su prima.

**El minotauro escalonaba alrededor, tratando de librarse de mí. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de los cuernos para evitar ser lanzado. Truenos y relámpagos eran todavía fuertes. La lluvia estaba en mis ojos. El olor a carne podrida me quemaba las fosas nasales.**

-"Eww"- Dijeron la mayoría con la cara un poco verde.

**El monstruo se sacudió todo y se resistió como un toro de rodeo. Debería haber solo retrocedido al árbol y aplastarme, pero ya estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que esto sólo tenía una caja de cambios: hacia adelante.**

Atenea miró sorprendido, no esperaba que el chico lo descubriera.

**Mientras tanto, comenzó a gemir Grover en la hierba. Quería gritarle que se callara, pero la forma en que se estaba arrojando el minotauro, si yo abría la boca me mordía la lengua fuera.**

**"¡Comida!" Grover gimió.**

**El minotauro se dirigió hacia él, pateó el suelo de nuevo, y se dispuso a atacar. Pensé en cómo había exprimido la vida de mi madre, la hizo desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como con combustible de alto octanaje. Tenía ambas manos alrededor de un cuerno y me tiré hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas.**

-"No va a suceder enano"- Dijó Ares con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**El monstruo se puso tenso, emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, entonces-¡Snap!**

Ares al igual que todos miraron sorprendidos.

**El minotauro gritó y me lanzó por el aire. Caí tendido de espaldas en la hierba. Mi cabeza golpeó contra una roca. Cuando me senté, mi visión era borrosa, pero yo tenía un cuerno en mis manos, un arma de hueso irregular del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

**El monstruo atacó.**

**Sin pensarlo, rodé a un lado y me puse de rodillas. Cuando el monstruo pasó a gran velocidad, dirigí el cuerno roto hacia su costado, justo debajo de la peluda caja torácica.**

Teseo miro orgulloso a su hermanito, matar al minotauro con su propio cuerno.

**El minotauro rugió en agonía. Braceó, arañando el pecho y luego comenzó a desintegrarse, no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, pero si como la arena que se desmorona, desapareciendo los pedazos por el viento, de la misma manera que la Sra. Dodds había reventado.**

En ese momento toda la sala estalló en aplausos que consiguieron despertar a Percy.

**El monstruo se había ido.**

**La lluvia había parado. La tormenta aún rugía, pero sólo en la distancia. Yo olía como ganado y las rodillas me estaban temblando. Sentía la cabeza como si fuera la división abierta. Estaba débil y asustado y temblando de dolor porque acababa de ver a mi madre desaparecer. **

Todas las chicas miraron a Percy con cariño.

**Quería echarme a llorar, pero ahí estaba Grover, que necesitaba de mi ayuda, por lo que logré arrastrarlo y tambalearlo hacia el valle, hacia las luces de la casa. Yo estaba llorando, llamando a mi madre, pero me agarré a Grover, no iba a dejarlo ir.**

Todos sonrieron ante la lealtad de Percy, y Jason ya no estaba celoso de él. Percy se merecía ser el pretor si venció al Minotauro sin arma y formación.

**La última cosa que recuerdo es el colapso en un porche de madera, mirando a un ventilador de techo dando vueltas sobre mí, mariposas volando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un familiar- un hombre de aspecto barbudo y una muchacha bonita, con su pelo rubio y rizado como de una princesa.**

Annabeth se puso roja mientras todos se reían.

**Ambos me miraron, y la niña dijo: "Él es. Él debe ser".**

-"Si que es él Annabeth"- Dijeron los Stoll con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

**"Silencio, Annabeth," dijo el hombre. "Todavía está consciente. Tráelo adentro."**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios:**

**Lily Carlier**

**Dominique Scamander**

** .35**

**valentina**

**rachel **

**nessa11997**

**Roxy**

**Alexa-Angel**

**alejanddra**

**nicoole**

**CaffeinatedBug**

**ToryCrzy**

**emily**

**rossana**

**I'm Vale**

**kathitha**

**cesar**

**silvana**

**angelithax**

**daenerys-weasley**

**Aonia**

**kathySEXI**

**Un gran abrazo de Natilovebooks**


	6. Jugue a los naipes con un caballo

Al terminar del leer el capitulo la reina de los dios se levantó.

-"Bien creo que es hora de irse a la cama"- Dijo. Todos asintieron.

Cuando los semidioses se pusieron en pie Apolo y Hermes se dirigieron a las puertas instando a los semidioses a seguirlos. Estos los siguieron a traves de los jardines del Olimpo hasta un monton de cabañas que reflejaban las características de los dioses como las del Campamento Mestizo, la única diferencia es que estas eran más grandes y se dividian en dos partes, una para los griegos y una para los romanos y que cada parte tenía dos baños en cada una de las partes.

Cuando los semidioses llegaron a sus respectivas cabañas, los griegos se pusieron a dormir inmediatamente, mientras que los romanos registraban asombrados su parte de la cabaña. Ellos solo conocían los barracones del Campamento Júpiter que eran todos iguales.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el comedor sin techo del Olimpo. Al ver a los griegos los romanos se sorprendieron, actuaban tan despreocupados y como una gran familia. Ellos eran lo opuesto, disciplinados y rígidos. En mitad del deayuno apareció una carta en medio de un estallido de luz. Artemisa, que estaba más cerca, la cogió y la leyó en voz alta:

_Queridos presentes:_

_Lamento deciros que Percy tardará en llegar ya que solo se presentara cuando más le necesiten algunas de las personas entre vosotros. Otra cosa Artemisa deberías llamar a tus cazadoras y pronto recibireis la visita de otra persona, asi que estad preparados. Con el mejor deseo_

_Las Parcas_

Todos miraron sorprendidos y preguntandose quien vendría y cuando alguien necesitaría más a Percy.

Cuando se dirigieron al salón Artemisa hizó aparecer a sus cazadoras. A todos los griegos que conocían la historia de Zoe se le llenaron los ojo de lágrimas al verla allí.

Las cazadoras se dirigeron a Artemisa y Zoe le preguntó

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí mi señora?"

-"Estais aquí porque estamos leyendo un libro sobre un héroe que al parecer es muy importante, pero debo deciros que parece ser un hombre diferente al resto. "- Añadió lo ultimo rapidamente al ver las muecas de las cazadoras.

Estas se sentaron a los pies del trono de Artemisa y cuando Zoe vió que Hercules estaba allí le dirigió una mirada envenenada que le hizó encogerse en su asiento.

-"¿Quién va a leer?"- Pregunto Zeus.

Antes de que nadie respondiera hubo una luz cegadora. Cuando se apagó se encontraba un joven con armadura griega en el centro de la sala. Este al ver donde estaba se arrodillo anta los dioses.

-"¿Quién eres?"- Pregunto Atenea

-"Mi nombre es Aquiles"- Dijo el muchacho a lo que todos los semidioses contuvieron el aliento.

-"¿Ya sabes por lo que estas aquí?"- Preguntó Hera.

-"Si mi señora, las Parcas me lo dijieron antes de venir, y no hace falta que me cuenten lo que ha pasado hata ahora, también me lo dijeron"- Explicó Aquiles con una sonrisa. Los dioses asintieron y Aquiles se sentó con los otros heroes del pasado.

-"Yo leere"- Dijo Aquiles quien cogió el libro.

Annabeth se acercó a Poseidón.

-"¿Puedo tener a Percy un rato?"- Le preguntó mirando al bebe en sus brazos. Poseidón asintió y le entregó a Percy.

Ella lo cogió con cuidado y le sonrió haciendo que el bebe se riera. Se sento en su asiento y todos los amigos de Percy se acercaron más para verlo de cerca, incluyendo los del Campamento Júpiter.

**-"Jugue a los naipes con una caballo"**- Cuando terminó todos se estaba riendo mientras Quirón tenía las orejas rojas.

**Tuve sueños extraños llenos de animales de granja. La mayor parte de ellos queriendo matarme. El resto queriendo comida.**

-"Eso es un sueño raro, incluso para un semidios"- Dijo Jason

-"Percy es raro"- Le dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

-"Mira quien fue a hablar"- Dijo Thalia. Todos se rieron al ver a Nico rojo.

**Yo debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que vi y oí no tenia ningún sentido, así que yo me dormía otra vez. Recuerdo yacer en una cama suave, siendo alimentado con una cuchara algo que sabía como a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, sólo que era pudín. La chica con cabello rubio rizado se mantenía sobre mí, sonriendo burlonamente mientras ella raspaba gotas mi barbilla con la cuchara.**

-"Oh mira quien esta ahí"- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa traviesa que Travis y Connor entendieron de inmediato.

-"Por cierto Annabeth, ¿Que hacias ahí?"- Le pregunto Connor siguiendole el juego a Leo.

-"¿Asi que estabas sonriendo cuando le dabas de comer?"- Preguntó Trevis con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-"Callense"- Les gritó Annabeth roja mientras todos se reían.

**Cuando ella vio mis ojos abiertos, ella preguntó. "¿Qué ocurrirá en el ****solsticio de verano?"**

**Logré decir con voz ronca. "¿Qué?"**

-"Mal, mal Annabeth, desde cuando se le puede preguntar algo a Percy"- Dijo Thalia mientras Nico se reia.

**Ella miró alrededor, como asustada de que alguien la oyera. "¿Qué ****pasa? ¿Qué fue robado? ¡Nosotros sólo tenemos algunas semanas!"**

Todos lo que no conocían esa misión se quedaron pensando, _Que fue robado._

**"Lo siento." Dije entre dientes. "Yo no..." ****Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica rápidamente llenó mi boca de ****pudín.**

-"Buena manera de hacerlo callar"- Dijo Leo.

**La próxima vez que me desperté, la chica se había ido.**

-"Oh, si ya te echa de menos"- Dijeron Travis y Connor con una sonrisa. Annabeth se sonrojo hasta las orejas mientras todos se reian.

**Un corpulento chico rubio, como un surfista, estaba de pie en la ****esquina del dormitorio vigilándome. Él tenía ojos azules –al menos**

**una docena de ellos en sus mejillas, su frente, las partes traseras de ****sus manos.**

Hera sonrio con cariño.

**Cuando finalmente me desperté bien, no había nada extraño acerca ****de mis alrededores, excepto que eran más agradables de lo que**

**estaba acostumbrado. Estaba sentado en una silla de playa en un ****enorme porche, contemplación a través de un prado a las colinas**

**verdes a lo lejos. La brisa olía a fresas. Había una manta sobre mis ****piernas, una almohada detrás de mi cuello. Todo eso era genial, pero**

**mi boca se sentía como si uno escorpión lo había estado usando como ****nido. Mi lengua estaba seca y sucia y cada uno de mis dientes dolía.**

Cada semidios de la sala puso una mueca, esa sensación no era muy buena.

**Sobre la mesa junto a mí había una bebida alta. Se pareció a jugo ****helado de manzana, con una paja verde y una sombrilla de papel**

**clavado a través de una cereza al marrasquino. ****Mi mano era tan débil que casi dejé caer el vaso una vez que**

**conseguí mis dedos alrededor de él. **

**"Cuidado." Dijo una voz familiar.**

Grover sonrió.

**Grover estaba apoyándose contra el porche de la verja, luciendo ****como que él no había dormido en una semana. Debajo de un brazo,**

**él mecía una caja del zapato. Él llevaba puesto jeans azules, ****Converses y una camiseta naranjada brillante que decía**

**CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO. Simplemente el viejo Grover, no el niño ****cabra.**

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Grover ponía una cara de enfado, solo que la sonrisa no ayudaba a que fuera creíble.

**Entonces tal vez había tenido una pesadilla. Tal vez mi mamá estaba ****bien. Estábamos todavía de vacaciones, y nos habíamos parado aquí**

**en esta casa grande por alguna razón. Y…**

El animo pronto decayó al recordar a Sally.

**"Tu salvaste mi vida." Dijo Grover. "Yo... bueno, lo mínimo podía ****hacer... volví a la colina. Yo pensé que tu podrías querer esto."**

**Respetuosamente, él colocó la caja del zapato en mi regazo. ****Adentro estaba el cuerno blanco y negro de un toro, la base era**

**irregularmente por ser rota, la punta salpicada con sangre seca. No ****había sido una pesadilla.**

Todos miraron tristemente a Percy que estaba siendo abrazado por Annabeth.

**"El Minotauro." Dije.**

**"Urn, Percy, no es una buena idea…"**

**"Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad?" Demandé. "El ****Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro."**

**Grover se movía con inquietud. "Has estado inconsciente por dos ****días. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?"**

**"Mi mamá. Ella esta realmente..."**

**Él miró hacia abajo.**

**Me quedé mirando a través del prado. Había arboledas de árboles, ****una corriente sinuosa, acres de fresas propagadas debajo del cielo**

**azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, y la alta, ****directamente en enfrente de nosotros, era del enorme pino en la**

**cima. Incluso eso lucia hermoso a la luz del sol.**

-"¿Que quiere decir eso?"- Preguntó Thalia ofendida. Nico se reía en silencio al igual que todos los del campamento mestizo.

**Mi madre se había ido. Todo el mundo debería ser negro y frío. Nada d****ebería lucir bello.**

-"Oh"- Dijo Thalia en un murmullo.

**"Lo siento." Grover se sorbió la nariz. "Soy un fracaso. Soy – soy el ****peor sátiro en el mundo."**

-"No lo eres Grover, eres el mejor."- Dijeron Annabeth, Nico y Thalia a la vez mientras el resto asentía. Incluso los romanos asintieron. No lo conocían muy bien pero parecía una gran persona y un amigo leal.

**Él gimió, pisando tan duro que su pie se desprendió. Digo, la ****Converse se salió. El interior estaba llenado con Poliestireno, excepto**

**por un hueco con forma de pezuña.**

**"¡Oh, Styx!" Él murmuró.**

**El trueno rodó a través del cielo claro.**

**Mientras él luchaba por poner su pezuña de vuelta en el pie falso, ****pensé, Bien, eso lo decide.**

**Grover era un sátiro. Estaba listo para apostar a que si afeitara su ****pelo café rizado, encontraría cuernos diminutos en su cabeza.**

Los gemelos sonrieron pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Katie les pego en la parte posterior de la cabeza a la vez que gritaba:

-"Ni se os ocurra Stolls"

**Pero era demasiado miserable para importarme que los sátiros existían, o ****incluso los Minotauros. Todo lo que eso quería decir era mi mamá**

**realmente había sido apretujada en la nada, disuelta en luz amarilla.**

Hades seguía pensando en porque se llevaría a la madre de el chico.

**Estaba solo. Un huérfano. Tendría que vivir con... ¿Oloroso Gabe? **

-"Por encima de mi cadavér"- Dijo Poseidón mientras sus hijos asentían vigorosamente.

**No. Eso nunca ocurrirá. Viviría en las calles primero. Disimularía que ****tengo diecisiete años y me incorporaría al ejército. Haría algo.**

**Grover todavía se sorbía la nariz. Los pobre chico –pobre cabra, el ****sátiro, lo que sea… lucia como si él esperara ser golpeado.**

**Dije. "No fue tu culpa."**

-"Es un buen amigo"- Dijo Demeter con una sonrisa cálida.

-"Si que lo es"- Dijeron los amigos de Percy con una sonrisa.

**"Si, lo fue. Se suponía que debía protegerte."**

**"¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?"**

**"No. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos... fui."**

**"Pero por qué..." Repentinamente me sentí mareado, mí vista nado.**

**"No te presiones." Dijo Grover. "Aquí". Él me ayudó a sujetar mi vaso ****y poner la pajilla en mis labios.**

**Retrocedí ante el sabor, porque esperaba jugo de la manzana. No fue ****eso en lo absoluto. Era galletas de chispas de chocolate. Galletas**

**líquidas. Y no simplemente cualquier galletas – las galletas de chispas ****de chocolate azules caseras de mi madre, con manteca y caliente,**

**con las chispas todavía derritiéndose. Bebiendo eso, mi cuerpo entero ****se sintió caliente y bien, lleno de energía. Mi pena no se desvaneció,**

**pero sentí como si mi mamá acabara de pasar su mano en contra de ****mi mejilla, dándome una galleta de la misma manera en que ella solía**

**hacerlo cuando era pequeño, y diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.**

Todas las diosas sonrieron tiernamente. Sally era muy buena madre, de eso no había duda alguna.

**Antes de que lo supiera, había vaciado el vaso. Miré hacia este, claro ****acababa de tener una bebida caliente, pero lo los cubitos de hielo aun**

**no se habían derretido.**

**"¿Fue bueno?" Grover preguntó.**

**Asentí con la cabeza.**

**"¿A qué sabia?" Él sonó tan triste, me sentí culpable.**

-"Y cuando no"- Resopló Thalia.

**"Lo siento." Dije. "Yo debería haberte dejado saborear."**

**Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡No! Eso no es lo que yo quise decir. Yo ****simplemente... me preguntaba."**

**"Galletas de chispas de chocolate." Dije. "Caseras de mi mamá."**

**Él suspiró. "¿Y cómo te sientes?"**

**"Como que podría tirar a Nancy Bobofit cien yardas."**

Todos sonrieron ante el pensamiento.

**"Eso es bueno." Él dijo. "Eso es bueno. No creo que podrías ****arriesgarse a beber más de esa cosas"**

**"¿A que te refieres?"**

**Él tomó el vaso vacío de mí cautelosamente, como si fuera dinamita, ****y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa. "Vamos. Quirón y Sr. D esperan."**

**El porche daba toda la vuelta por todo alrededor de la casa de granja.**

**Mis piernas se sentían inestables, tratando de caminar tan lejos. ****Grover se ofreció a llevar el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo lo mantuve**

**sujeto. Había pagado por ese recuerdo en la forma más difícil. No iba ****a dejarle ir.**

Todos miraron a Percy que estaba jugando con un peluche de una ballena en los brazos de Annabeth. Era increible que tuviera que pasar por todo aquello a esa edad y aun así tuviera esa entereza de mantenerse en pie cuando había perdido a su madre.

**Como salimos por el lado opuesto de la casa, recobré mi aliento.**

Los del Camapmento Mestizo sonrieron con cariño mientras los romanos miraban con curiosidad, querian saber como era el campamento griego.

**Nosotros debimos estar en la costa norte de Long Island, porque de ****este lado de la casa, el valle marchaba hasta arriba hasta el agua, el**

**cual brillaba una milla a lo lejos. Entre aquí y allá, simplemente no ****podría procesar todo lo que veía. El paisaje estaba salpicado de**

**edificios que se parecían a la arquitectura griega antigua – un ****pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, una arena circular – excepto que**

**todos ellos se veían completamente nuevos, sus columnas blancas de ****mármol centelleaban en el sol. En una cercana caja de arena, una**

**docena de niños de edad de escuela y sátiros jugaban voleibol. ****Canoas se deslizaban a través de una laguna. Niños en camisetas**

**naranjadas brillantes como las de Grover se perseguían el uno al otro ****alrededor de un grupo de cabañas acurrucadas en el bosque. Algunos**

**disparaban al blanco en la pista de arquería. Los otros montaban los ****caballos en un camino arbolado, y, a menos que alucinara, algunos**

**de sus caballos tenían alas.**

-"Vaya suena increíble"- Dijo Hazel con una sonrisa. Ahora entendía porque Percy lo añoraba tanto. Era igual de bonito y espectacular que el Campamento Júpiter.

Casi todos los romanos asintieron a lo dicho por Hazel. Los griegos le dieron una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Los dioses miraron contentos. Al parecer podian convivir griegos y romanos sin que estallara una guerra.

**Al final del porche, dos hombres se sentaban uno en frente del otro ****en una mesa de naipes. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con**

**cuchara pudín sabor palomitas de maíz se apoyaba en el riel del ****porche junto a ellos.**

-"¿Que hacías allí Annabeth?"- Preguntó Leo con una sonrisa mientras movía las cejas. Annabeth se sonrojo pero no contestó y le hizó una señal a Aquiles para que siguiera leyendo mientras el resto se reía.

**El hombre frente a mí era pequeño, pero gordo. Él tenía una nariz ****roja, ojos llorosos grandes, y un cabello crespo tan negro que era casi**

**púrpura. Él se parecía a esas pinturas de ángeles bebe – ¿Cómo se ****llamaban ellos las Churriburri? No, querubines. Eso es. Él se parecía a**

**un querubín que se había vuelto de edad madura en un parque de ****remolques. Él usaba una camisa hawaiana de patrón de tigre, y él**

**habría cabido perfectamente en una de las fiestas de póker de ****Gabe, pero yo presentía que él podría ganarle aun a mi padrastro.**

Dinosio se puso de un color entre rosa y rojo debido a la descripción del joven. Mientras todos los dioses se reían disimuladamente.

**"Ese es el Sr. D." Grover me murmuró. "Él es el director del ****campamento. Sea educado. La chica, ella es Annabeth Chase. Ella es**

**simplemente una campista, pero ella ha estado aquí más tiempo que ****casi cualquiera. Y tú ya conoces a Quirón... "**

**Él señaló al que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

**Primero, me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. ****Luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el delgado pelo café, la barba**

**desaseada.**

**"¡Sr. Brunner!" Grité.**

-"No has oído que se llama Quirón."- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa sarcástica. Thalia se estaba riendo.

Quirón sonreía. Thalia y Nico estaban mejor ahora que estaban leyendo el libro, como cuando Percy estaba con ellos dos. Quirón sabía que eran como hermanos y aunque desaparición de Percy no le había sentado bien a nadie en el campamento, se notaba especialmente en Annabeth, Nico, Thalia y Grover.

**El profesor de latín dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Sus ojos tuvieron ese ****travieso destello de luz que a veces tenían en clases cuando él**

**tomaba un examen sorpresa y hacia que todas las respuestas ****múltiples fueran B.**

Todos los del Campamento Mestizo sonrieron con cariño a Quirón.

**"Ah, bien, Percy." Dijo. "Ahora tenemos cuatro para los naipes."**

**Él me ofreció una silla a la derecha del Sr. D, quien me miró con ojos ****sangrientos y dio un gran suspiro. "Oh, supongo que lo debo decirlo.**

**Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Allí. Ahora, no esperes que yo ****esté contento de verte."**

Los dioses le enviaron una mirada dura al dios del vino quién se encogío un poco en su asiento.

**"Uh, gracias." Me fui a toda prisa más lejos de él porque, si había una ****cosa aprendí de vivir con Gabe, fue cómo decir cuando un adulto ha**

**estado golpeando el jugo feliz. Si el Sr. D era un desconocido para ****alcohol, yo era un sátiro.**

-"No sabía que Percy era una sátiro"- Dijo Connor con inocencia. Los bromistas se rieron mientras los demás ponían los ojos en blanco.

**"¿Annabeth?" El Sr. Brunner llamó a la chica rubia.**

Annabeth bufó a lo de chica rubia. Todos a su alrededor se rieron en silencio.

**Ella se acercó y Sr. Brunner nos introdujo. "Esta señorita le cuidó ****mientras te curabas, Percy. Annabeth, mí querida, ¿por qué no vas a**

**comprobar la litera de Percy? Lo meteremos en cabaña once por ****ahora."**

**Annabeth dijo. "Seguro, Quirón."**

**Ella era probablemente de mi edad, tal vez un par de pulgada más ****alta, y un lucía montón más atlética. Con su bronceado profundo y su**

**cabello rubio rizado, ella era casi exactamente lo que pensé que ****luciría un estereotipo de chica de California, pero sus ojos arruinaron**

**la imagen. **

-"¿Que quiere decir eso?"- Preguntó Annabeth con enfado.

**Eran alarmantemente grises, como nubes de tormenta; ****lindos, pero intimidantes, también, como si ella analizara la mejor**

**forma para vencerme en una pelea.**

-"Oh"- Murmuró con la cara roja mientras los demás se reían.

**Ella miró hacia el cuerno del Minotauro en mis manos, entonces de ****regreso a mí. Imaginé que ella iba a decir, ¡Tu mataste a un**

**Minotauro! o ¡Wow, eres estupendo! o algo así.**

-"Si claro"- Murmuró Nico.

**En lugar de eso ella dijo. "Babeas cuando duermes."**

Todos se echaron a reír sin control. Thalia y Nico saltaron y abrazaron a Annabeth fuertemente.

-"Te queremos."- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Al verlo los demás volvieron a reirse. Cuando todos se calmaron Aquiles continuó con la lectura.

**Entonces ella salió corriendo fuera al césped, su cabello rubio volando ****detrás de ella.**

-"Alguien se esta enamorando"- Cantaron los Stoll a la vez que las mejillas de Annabeth adquirían un color rosado.

**"Entonces." Dije, ansioso de pasando a otra cosa. "Usted, uh, trabaja ****aquí, ¿Sr. Brunner?"**

-"Buena manera de cambiar de tema"- Dijo Nico.

**"No Sr. Brunner" El ex – Sr. Brunner dijo. "Temo que eso fuera un ****seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón."**

**"Bueno." Completamente confundido miré al director. "Y Sr. D... ****¿eso quiere decir algo?"**

**EL Sr. D dejó de barajar las cartas. Él me miró como se acabara de ****eructar fuerte. "Jovencito, los nombres son cosas poderosas. Tu**

**simplemente no vas por ahí usándolos sin razón."**

**"Oh. Correcto. Lo siento."**

**"Debo decir, Percy." Quirón -Brunner intervino. "Me da mucho gusto ****de verte vivo. Hace mucho tiempo desde que he hecho una visita a**

**domicilio para un campista potencial. Odiaría pensar que he perdido ****mi tiempo."**

-"No debería haber dicho eso"- Murmuró para si mismo Quirón.

**"¿Visita a domicilio?"**

**"Mi año en la Academia Yancy, a instruirte. Tenemos sátiros en la ****mayoría de las escuelas, por supuesto, manteniendo la vigilancia.**

**Pero Grover me alertó tan pronto como él te conoció. Él sintió que tu ****eras algo especial, así es que decidí ir. Convencí al otro profesor de**

**latín para... ah, toma un permiso de ausencia."**

-"¿Que paso con el otro profesor Quirón?"- Preguntó Leo con una sonrisa.

-"Oh, solo le hice cambiar de idea respecto a dar clases ese año"- Respondió el centauro con una mirada traviesa.

**Traté de recordar el comienzo del año escolar. Pareció como hace ****tanto tiempo, pero tenía un fugaz recuerdo de otro profesor de latín**

**mi primera semana en Yancy. Entonces, sin explicación, él había ****desaparecido y Sr. Brunner había tomado la clase.**

**"¿Usted llegó a Yancy solamente para enseñarme?" Pregunté.**

-"Oh no, peligro de ego"- Gritaron Nico y Thalia a la vez al mismo tiempo que los demás se reían.

**Quirón asintió con la cabeza. "Honestamente, no estaba seguro al ****principio. Contactamos a tu madre, dejándola saber que te**

**vigilábamos en caso que tú estuvieras listo para el Campamento ****Mestizo. Pero tú todavía tienes tanto que aprender. No obstante, tu**

**llegaste aquí vivo, y eso es siempre la primera prueba."**

**"Grover." Sr. D dijo impacientemente. "¿Juegas o no?"**

**"¡Si, señor!" Grover tembló cuando él tomó la cuarta silla, aunque no ****supe por qué él estaba tan asustado de un hombre pequeño gordito**

**en una camisa hawaiana estampada en tigre.**

Dinosio miró molesto al libro.

**"¿Tu sabes cómo jugar a los naipes?" El Sr. D me miró ****suspicazmente.**

**"No tengo miedo." Dije.**

**"No tengo miedo, señor." Él dijo.**

**"Señor." Repetí. Me gustaba el director del campamento cada vez ****menos y menos.**

-"A todos nos pasa igual"- Murmuro Jason.

**"Bien." Él me dijo. "Es, junto con luchas de gladiadores y Pac-Man, ****uno de los más grandes juegos alguna vez inventado por los**

**humanos. Esperaría que todos jóvenes civilizados sepan las reglas."**

**"Estoy seguro de que el chico puede aprender." dijo Quirón.**

**"Por favor." Dije. "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sr. ****Brun – Quirón – ¿Por qué iría a la Academia Yancy solamente para**

**enseñarme?"**

-"Ya empieza a tener la cabeza grande"- Le dijo Thalia a Nico, quien solto una carcajada.

**Sr. D resopló. "Yo hice la misma pregunta."**

**El director campamento repartió las cartas. Grover se sobresaltó cada ****vez que una aterrizó en su montón.**

**Quirón me sonrió con compasión, de la manera en que él solía en la ****clase de latina, como dejándome saber que no importa lo que mi**

**promedio era, yo era su estudiante estrella. Él esperaba que yo ****tuviera la respuesta correcta.**

-"Todavía lo es"- Gritaron los semidioses griegos, pero no celosos, si no felices pues Percy no era de los egocentricos que van molestando a la gente.

**"Percy." Dijo. "¿No te dijo nada tu madre?"**

**"Ella dijo…" Recordé sus ojos tristes, mirando hacia el mar. "Ella me ****dijo que tenia miedo de enviarme aquí, si bien mi padre lo había**

**querido. Ella dijo que una vez que yo estuviera aquí, probablemente ****no podría salir. Ella quería mantenerme cerca de ella."**

Las diosas en la sala sonrieron.

**"Típico." Dijo el Sr. D. " Así es cómo resultan muertos usualmente. ****Joven, ¿vas a pujar o no?"**

Poseidón le lanzó una bola de agua al dios del vino que le dio en la cara.

**"¿Qué?" Pregunté.**

**Él explicó, impacientemente, cómo pujar en los naipes, y así lo hice.**

**"Me temo que hay demasiado para decir." Quirón dijo. "Temo que ****nuestra película usual de orientación no será suficiente."**

-"No la vio"- Preguntó Annabeth. Quirón nego con la cabeza.

**"¿Película de orientación?" Pregunté.**

**"No." Quirón decidió. "Pues Bien, Percy. Sabes que tu amigo Grover ****es un sátiro. Sabes " – él señaló al cuerno en la caja del zapato –**

**"Que has matado al Minotauro. No una hazaña pequeña, tampoco, ****muchacho. Lo que probablemente no sepas es que los grandes**

**poderes están en trabajo en tu vida. Dioses – las fuerzas que tu ****llamas los dioses griegos – están muy vivos."**

**Miré a los demás alrededor de la mesa.**

**Esperé a que alguien gritar, ¡No! Pero todo lo que conseguí fue al Sr. ****D gritando. "Oh, un matrimonio real. ¡Truco! ¡Truco!" Él cacareó**

**como si llevara la cuenta de sus puntos.**

Todos se rieron de la actitud de Dinosio.

**"Sr. D." Grover preguntó tímidamente. "Si usted no la va a comerlo, ****¿puedo tener su Coca de dieta?"**

**"¿Eh? Oh, bien."**

**Grover mordió un enorme pedazo de la lata vacía de aluminio y la ****masticó tristemente.**

**"Espere." Le dije a Quirón. "Usted me está diciendo que hay tal cosa ****como Dios."**

**"Bueno, ahora." Quirón dijo. "Dios mío – letra mayúscula G, Dios. Ese ****es un asunto enteramente diferente. Nosotros no tenemos tratos con**

**los metafísicos."**

**"¿Metafísico? Pero usted acaba de hablar acerca de…"**

**"Ah, los dioses, el plural, así como en, grandes seres que controlan ****las fuerzas de naturaleza y los empeños humanos: Los dioses**

**inmortales de Olimpo. Ese es un asunto más pequeño."**

-"Como que más pequeño"- Dijo Zeus indignado.

**"¿Más pequeño?"**

**"Si, realmente. Los dioses que discutimos en la clase de latín."**

**"Zeus." Dije. "Hera. Apolo. Se refiere a ellos."**

-"Me nombra, me nombra a mi y no a su padre. Jajajaja"- Dijo Apolo riendo.

**Y allí estaba otra vez –truenos remoto en un día despejado.**

**"Joven." Dijo el Sr. D. "Realmente sería menos casual acerca de tirar ****esos nombres alrededor, de ser tu."**

**"Pero son historias." Dije. "Ellos son… mitos, para explicar relámpago ****y las estaciones y cosas. Son lo que las personas creían antes de que**

**existiera ciencia."**

-"Oh oh, eso no le va a gustar nada."- Dijo Piper con una mueca.

**"¡Ciencia!" Sr. D se burló. "Y dime, Perseus Jackson." – me sobresalte**

**cuando él dijo mi nombre real, el cual nunca le dije a alguien –**

-"A si que no te gusta que te llamen Perseus, eh"- Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa a Percy.

-"No me gusta"- Dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Annabeth sonrio y le beso la cabeza a lo que Percy sonrío.

**"¿Qué pensarán las personas acerca de tu 'ciencia' dos mil años de ahora?" ****Sr. D continuó. "¿Hmm? Le llamarán un primitivo mumbo jumbo. Eso**

**es. Oh, amo a los mortales – no tienen absolutamente sentido de ****perspectiva. Piensan que han llegado tan lejos. ¿Y lo han hecho,**

**Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo." **

**No me estaba gustando el Sr. D mucho, pero había algo acerca de la ****forma en que él me llamó mortal, como si... él no lo fuera. Era**

**suficiente como meter un bulto en mi garganta, sugerir por que ****Grover era cumplidor poniéndole atención a sus cartas, masticando**

**su lata de soda, y callándose la boca.**

**"Percy." Quirón dijo "Puedes elegir creer o no, pero el hecho es que ****inmortal significa inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso por un momento,**

**nunca morir? ¿Nunca desvanecerse? ¿Existiendo, simplemente como ****eres para siempre?"**

-"Y pensar que una vez se lo ofrecieron."- Dijo Nico al oído de Thalia. Ella asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

**Estaba a punto de contestar, se lo primero que me venia a la cabeza, ****que sonaba como a un trato bastante bueno, pero el tono de la voz**

**de Quirón me hizo titubear.**

**"Quiere decir, ya sea que las personas crean en usted o no" Dije.**

**"Exactamente." Quirón estuvo de acuerdo. "Si tu fueras un dios, te ****gustaría ser llamado un mito, ¿una vieja historia para explicar**

**relámpago? ¿Qué ocurre si te digiera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día ****personas te llamarían un mito, simplemente creado para explicar**

**como niños pequeños pueden lograr sobreponerse a perder a sus ****madres?"**

-"Eso fue duro Quirón"- Dijo Annabeth.

-"Si, lo siento."- Respondio arrepentido el centauro.

**Mi corazón golpeaba. Él estaba tratando de enojarme por alguna ****razón, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir. Dije. "No me gustaría eso. Pero**

**no creo en dioses."**

**"Oh, deberías." Sr. D murmuraba. "Antes de que uno de ellos le ****incinere."**

Poseidón miro furibundo al dios.

**Grover dijo. "Por… por favor, señor. Él acaba de perder a su madre. ****Él está en estado de shock."**

-"Gracias Grover"- Dijo Poseidón mirando al sátiro. Este hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

**"Una Cosa afortunada, también." Sr. D masculló, jugando una carta. ****"Suficientemente mal estoy recluido en este trabajo, trabajando con**

**niños que ni siquiera creen."**

-"Estas diciendo que es suerte que halla perdido a su madre."- Dijo Hera. Dinosio no pudo responder porque recibió una ducha con la mitad del océano Pacífico

**Él agitó su mano y una copa apareció sobre la mesa, como si la luz ****del sol se hubiera doblado, momentáneamente, y tejido el aire en un**

**vaso. La copa se llenó a si misma con vino tinto.**

Zeus miro a su hijo que se encogio en su asiento.

**Mi mandíbula se cayó, pero Quirón apenas miró hacia arriba.**

**"Sr. D," Le advertí. "Sus restricciones."**

**El Sr. D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

**"Oh cielos." Él miró al cielo y gritó. "¡Viejos hábitos! ¡Lo siento!"**

-"Si claro, viejos hábitos"- Dijo Zeus con una mueca y con la vista fija en el dios del vino.

**Más trueno.**

**El Sr. D agitó su mano otra vez, y la copa se transformó en una lata ****fresca de Coca Cola Diet. Él suspiró infelizmente, abriendo la parte**

**superior de la lata de cola, y regresó a su juego de cartas. ****Quirón me guiñó el ojo. "El Sr. D ofendió a su padre hace un tiempo,**

**le tomó el gusto a una ninfa de los bosques quién había sido ****declarada prohibida."**

-"Prohibida, pero no sabe lo que eso significa"- Resoplo el rey de los dioses.

**"Una Ninfa de los Bosques." Repetí, todavía mirando a la lata de Cola ****como se fuera del espacio exterior.**

**"Si." Sr. D confesó. "Padre le gusta castigarme. La primera vez, ****prohibición. ¡Espantoso! ¡Absolutamente diez horrorosos años! La**

**segunda vez – pues bien, ella en realidad era bonita, y no pude ****mantenerme lejos – la segunda vez, él me envió aquí. La Colina**

**Mestiza. Campamento de verano para pequeños diablillos como tu. ****'Sea una mejor influencia,' él me dijo. 'Trabaje con jóvenes en vez de**

**derribarlos.' Ha.' Absolutamente injusto."**

-"Absolutamente justo"- Dijo Zeus.

**El Sr. D sonó aproximadamente de seis años de edad, como un ****mocoso que hace pucheros.**

Todos los dioses se rieron disimuladamente.

**"Y..." Tartamudeé. "Su padre es..."**

**"Di inmortales, Quirón." Sr. D dijo. "Pensé que le enseñaste a este ****niño lo básicos. Mi papá es Zeus, por supuesto."**

**Examiné rápidamente nombres con D de la de mitología griega. Vino. ****La piel de un tigre. Los sátiros que todos parecen trabajar aquí. La**

**manera en que Grover se encogió de miedo, como si el Sr. D fuera su ****amo.**

Dinosio sonrio ante esto, era genial poder controlar a los sátiros.

**"Usted es Dionisio." Dije. "El dios del vino."**

**El Sr. D rodó sus ojos. "¿Qué dicen estos días, Grover? ¿Dicen los ****niños, 'Pues Bien, ¡Duh!'?"**

**"S-si, Sr. D."**

**"¡Entonces, bien, duh! Percy Jackson. Pensabas que era Afrodita, ****¿quizás?"**

-"Mas quisieras"- Dijo Afrodita sacamdole la lengua.

**"Usted es un dios."**

**"Si, niño."**

**"Un dios. Usted."**

-"Creeme primito, todos no preguntamos lo mismo"- Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa.

**Él giro si mirada directa hacia mí, y vi un tipo de fuego purpúreo en ****sus ojos, un indicio que este hombre pequeño llorón, regordete sólo**

**me mostraba el pedacito más diminuto de su naturaleza verdadera. ****Vi visiones de vides ahogando incrédulos hasta morir, guerreros**

**borrachos dementes con deseos de batalla, marineros gritar ****mientras sus manos se volvían aletas, sus caras expandiendo en**

**hocicos de delfín. Supe que si le empujara, el Sr. D me mostraría ****peores cosas. Él plantaría una enfermedad en mi cerebro que me**

**dejaría llevando una camisa de fuerza en un cuarto de hule para el ****resto de mi vida.**

-"Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo Dinosio."- Dijo Poseidón

**"¿Te gustaría probarme, niño?" Él dijo quedamente.**

**"No. No, señor."**

**El fuego murió un poco. Él se devolvió a su juego de cartas. "Creo ****que gano."**

Dinosio miró interesado, porfin iba a ganarle al centauro.

**"No del todo, Sr. D." Quirón dijo. Él bajó una corrida, llevó la cuenta ****de los puntos, y dijo, " El juego va para mi."**

Quirón sonrió y Dinosio se volvio a recostar en el asiento con una mueca de disgusto.

**Pensé Sr. D iba a vaporizar a Quirón directamente de su silla de ****ruedas, pero él simplemente suspiró a través de su nariz, como si él**

**estuviera acostumbrado a ser derrotado por el profesor de latín. Él se ****levantó, y Grover se levantó, también.**

**"Estoy cansado." El Sr. D dijo. "Creo que tomaré una siesta antes de ****la reunión de canto de esta noche. Pero primer, Grover, necesitamos**

**hablar, otra vez, acerca de tu menos que perfecto desempeño en esta ****asignación."**

Los amigos de Grover lo fulminaron con la mirada pero esto parecio no darse cuenta ya que vovia a leer su revista.

**La cara de Grover se perlo con sudor. "S-si, señor."**

**El Sr. D se giró hacia mí. "La cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y cuida tus ****modales."**

**Él se metió en la casa de granja, Grover siguiéndolo miserablemente.**

**"¿Grover estará bien?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

Grover sonrió tristemente, echaba de menos a Percy y su manía de preocuparse por todo el mundo.

**Quirón asintió con la cabeza, aunque él se vio un poco preocupado.**

**"El viejo Dionisio no está realmente disgustado. Él sólo odia su ****trabajo. Él ha sido... ah, castigado, creo que tu dirías eso, y él no**

**puede soportar esperar otro siglo antes de que se le permita volver al ****Olimpo."**

**"El monte Olimpo." Dije. "¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un ****palacio allí?"**

**"Ahora bien, está el Monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y entonces está la casa ****de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho**

**solía estar en el Monte Olimpo. Todavía es llamado Monte Olimpo, ****por el respeto a las viejas costumbres, pero el palacio se mueve,**

**Percy, justo como los dioses lo hacen."**

**"¿Usted quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿Como... en ****América?"**

**"Pues bien, ciertamente. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón del ****oeste."**

-"No lo va a entender"- Dijo Nico.

**"¿El que?"**

**"Vamos, Percy. Lo que tu llamas 'Civilización del oeste.' ¿Piensa que ****es simplemente un concepto abstracto? No, es una fuerza viviente.**

**Una conciencia colectiva que ha ardido por miles de años. Los dioses ****son parte de eso. Tu podrías decir que son la fuente de eso, o al**

**menos, están atados tan apretadamente a ello que posiblemente no ****podrían desvanecerse, no a menos que toda Civilización del oeste**

**estuviera extinta. El fuego empezó Grecia. Entonces, como tu bien ****sabes – o como espero que sepas, desde que pasó por mi curso – el**

**corazón del fuego se mudó a Roma, y así también hizo a los dioses. ****Oh, nombres diferentes, quizá – Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para**

**Afrodita, y así adelante – pero las mismas fuerzas, los mismos ****dioses."**

**"Y entonces murieron."**

Apolo y Hermes se tocaron con deseperación.

-"No parcemos muertos y definitibamente no somos fantasmas"- Dijeron los dos. Los semidioses se rieron y los dioses solo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**"¿Morir? No. ¿Murió el Oeste? Los dioses simplemente se movieron, ****para Alemania, para Francia, para España, para un rato. Dondequiera**

**que la llama fuera más brillante, los dioses estaban allí. Gastaron ****varios siglos en Inglaterra. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es ver la**

**arquitectura. Las personas no olvidan a los dioses. Cada lugar que ****han regido, por los últimos tres mil años, tu los puede ver en**

**pinturas, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y si, Percy, ****por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira a tu**

**símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Centro ****Rockefeller, las fachadas griegas de tus edificios del gobierno en**

**Washington. Te desafío a encontrar cualquier ciudad americana ****donde los olímpicos no son destacadamente exhibidos en lugares**

**múltiples. Te guste o no – y me creerás, muchas personas no les ****gustó mucho Roma, tampoco – América es ahora el corazón de la**

**llama. Es el gran poder del oeste. Y así es que el Olimpo está aquí. Y ****estamos aquí."**

**Era todo demasiado, especialmente el hecho que parecí que yo ****estaba incluido en el nosotros de Quirón, como si fuéramos parte de**

**algún club.**

-"Eh, podríamos hacer un club,¿Que te parece Hermes?"- Dijo Apolo con una sonrisa. Hermes sonrió a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

**"¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién...quién soy?"**

**Quirón sonrió. Él desvió su peso como si él fuera a levantarse de su ****silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Él estaba**

**paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo.**

**"¿Quién eres?" Él reflexionó. "Pues bien, esa es la pregunta que todos ****nosotros queremos contestar, ¿verdad? Pero por ahora, deberíamos**

**conseguirte una litera en la cabaña once. Habrá amigos nuevos para ****conocer. Y tiempo en abundancia para las lecciones mañana.**

**Además, habrá más campistas en la fogata esta noche, y ****simplemente adoro el chocolate."**

-"Eso es un eufemismo"- Dijo Thalia con una sonrisa. -"Tu estas obsesionado con el chocolate." Al terminar todos se estaban riendo de las orejas del centauro.

**Y en ese entonces él se levantó de su silla de ruedas. Pero hubo algo ****extraño acerca de la forma que él lo hizo. Su manta cayó de sus**

**piernas, pero las piernas no se movieron. Su cintura seguía ****alargándose, alzándose sobre su cinturón. Al principio, pensé que él**

**llevaba puesta ropa interior larguísima, blanca de terciopelo, pero ****mientras él seguía levantándose fuera de la silla, más alto que**

**cualquier hombre, me di cuenta de que la ropa interior de terciopelo ****no era ropa interior; era el frente de un animal, músculo y tendón**

**debajo de pelaje blanco grueso. Y la silla de ruedas no era una silla. ****Era una especie de envase, una enorme caja sobre ruedas, y debía de**

**ser mágica, porque no hay forma de que pudiera almacenarlo por ****completo a él. Una pierna salió afuera, larga y de rodilla nudoso, con**

**una enorme pezuña pulida. Luego otra pierna delantera, luego ****cuartos traseros, y entonces la caja quedó vacía, nada excepto una**

**concha de metal con un par de falsas piernas humanas pegadas. ****Clavé los ojos al caballo que acababa de salir de la silla de ruedas: Un**

**enorme semental blanco. Pero dónde su cuello debería estar estaba el ****cuerpo superior de mi profesor de latín, suavemente unido al tronco**

**de caballo.**

**"Qué alivio." El centauro dijo. "Había sido enjaulado allí dentro tanto ****tiempo, mis espolones se habían quedado dormidos. Ahora, ven,**

**Percy Jackson. Conozcamos a los otros campistas."**

-"Quirón, creo que los dejaste bastante impactado"- Dijo Katie con una sonrisa.


	7. Llegare a ser el supremo señor del baño

**La trama de los libros y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo de mi historia, que los disfruten y lamento haber tardaro tanto en escribirlo.**

-"Bien quién quiere leer ahora"- Dijo Aquiles sosteniendo el libro en alto.

-"Yo lo haré"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa cogiendo el libro.

Pero antes de que iniciara la lectura Percy se levantó y se dirigió caminando hacia Thalía. Esta le recibió con una sonrisa, en el mismo momento en el que Poseidón hizo aparecer unos juguetes junto a los dos.

Las cazadoras veían conmocionadas la escena, Thalía llevaba el uniforme de las cazadoras, pero no se había sentado con ellas, se reía con los chicos y había recibido con los brazos abiertos a ese pequeño, aunque era un chico. No entendían el comportamiento de la que parecía ser una futura compañera.

**-"Llegare a ser el señor supremo del baño"- **Leyó Nico y nada más terminar se unió a las risas de toda la sala. Clarisse se había puesto roja y tenía una mirada de asesina.

**Una vez superado el hecho de que mi profesor de latín era un caballo, **

-"Algo totalmente normal"- Dijo Leo con un tono tan serio que provocó una carcajada general.

**tuvimos un viaje agradable, aunque me cuidé de no andar detrás de él. Yo había hecho de patrulla recoge-caca en el desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy un par de veces, y, lo siento, yo no confiaba en la parte de atrás de Quirón de la manera en que confiaba de su frente.**

Quirón se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño. Los demás se estaban riendo a pierna suelta.

**Pasamos por el hoyo de voleibol. Varios de los campistas se dieron un codazo el uno al otro. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: "Es él".**

**La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos ellos trotando en camisetas naranja de CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO, con nada más para cubrir sus melenudos traseros desnudos. Yo no era normalmente tímido, pero la forma en que me miraban me hacía sentir incómodo. Me sentía como que estaban esperando que yo diera un sopetón o algo así.**

-"Así que no le gusta que le miren eh"- Dijo Jason, cada vez le estaba gustando más este chico.

**Miré hacia atrás a la granja. Era mucho más grande de lo que había percibido— cuatro pisos de altura, cielo azul con adornos blancos, como un balneario de lujo. Estaba mirando a la veleta del águila de bronce en la parte superior, cuando algo me llamó la atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del ático gablete.**

Todos los griegos que conocían al antiguo Oráculo se estremecieron.

**Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un segundo, y tuve la clara impresión de que estaba siendo vigilado.**

-"Paranoico"- Murmuró Travis, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Katie mientras todos a su alrededor se reían.

**"¿Qué pasa ahí?" Le pregunté a Quirón.**

**Él miró hacia donde yo estaba señalando, y su sonrisa desapareció.**

**"Sólo el ático."**

**"¿Alguien vive ahí?"**

**"No", dijo con firmeza. "No es una cosa viva."**

**Tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo sincero. Pero también estaba seguro de que algo había movido la cortina.**

-"Buenos instintos"- Murmuró Frank.

**"Vamos, Percy," dijo Quirón, su tono alegre ahora un poco forzado. "falta mucho por ver."**

-"Quirón, tienes que aprender a cambiar de tema"- Se quejó Hermes.

**Caminamos a través de los campos de fresas, donde los campistas estaban recogiendo sacos de bayas, mientras que un sátiro interpretaba una melodía en una flauta de caña.**

**Quirón me dijo que el campamento cultivaba una buena cosecha para exportar a los restaurantes de Nueva York y el Monte Olimpo. "esto paga nuestros gastos", explicó. "Y las fresas se toman casi sin esfuerzo."**

**Dijo que el Sr. D tenía este efecto en plantas con frutos: ellas solo se volvían locos cuando él estaba cerca. Esto trabajaba mejor con las uvas de vino, pero el Sr. D se limitó al cultivo de estas, por lo que crecieron fresas en su lugar.**

-"Echo de menos las uvas, y ni te imaginas el vino" Dijo Dionisio en un suspiro.

**Vi al sátiro tocando su flauta. Su música fue causando que líneas de bichos dejaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como los refugiados que huyen de un incendio. Me preguntaba si Grover podría trabajar ese tipo de magia con la música. Me preguntaba si todavía estaba dentro de la casa, siendo reprendido por el Sr. D.**

**"Grover no se meterá en demasiados problemas, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté a Quirón. "Quiero decir... él fue un buen protector. De verdad."**

-"Oh Percy, te agradezco que te preocupes"- Dijo Grover.

-"Claro que se preocupa, eres su amigo"- Dijo Annabeth. Grover miro sonriendo al niño que estaba jugando con Thalía.

**Quirón suspiró. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó de su lomo de caballo como una silla de montar.**

**"Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Tal vez más grandes que razonables. Para alcanzar su objetivo, primero tiene que demostrar una gran valentía teniendo éxito como un guardián, encontrando un nuevo campista y trayéndolo a salvo a la Colina Mestiza."**

Quirón le pidió perdón a Grover con la mirada y este asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**"¡Pero lo hizo!"**

-"Gracias Percy"- Murmuró Grover. Los romanos miraron al sátiro con pena, había demostrado ser mucho mejor y más útil que sus homólogos romanos.

**"Yo podría estar de acuerdo contigo," dijo Quirón. "Pero no es mi lugar juzgar. Dionisio y el Consejo de Cloven Elders deben decidir. Me temo que no puedan ver esta tarea como un éxito."**

**Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Luego está el lamentable... ah... destino de tu madre.**

**Y el hecho de que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo sacaste en el lindero de propiedad. El Consejo podría preguntarse si esto no muestra nada de coraje por parte de Grover. "**

-"Claro que es valiente, Percy está a salvo y admitamos que eso de por sí, con su mala suerte, es mucho"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa. Todos se rieron, se habían dado cuenta que la suerte de Percy no es que fuera de las mejores.

**Quise protestar. Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa de Grover. También me sentía muy, muy culpable.**

**Si no le hubiera dado a Grover el tiquete en la estación de autobuses, él no podría haberse metido en problemas.**

-"Porque será que no me sorprende"- Suspiro Thalía acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño primo.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"- Pregunto Hazel interesada, al igual que Frank.

-"Oh, es costumbre de Percy sentirse culpable por cosas que ni siquiera puede evitar"- Dijo Annabeth. Hazel asintió en compresión, Percy también tenía episodios de culpabilidad en el campamento romano.

**"Él va a tener una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"**

-"Esa fue la segunda oportunidad"- Murmuro Annabeth lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo la escucharan Nico y Thalía.

**Quirón hizo una mueca. "me temo que esta fue la segunda oportunidad de Grover, Percy. El consejo no estaba ansioso de darle otra, tampoco, después de lo que sucedió la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo sabe, le aconsejé esperar más tiempo antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Él es todavía muy pequeño para su edad... ".**

**"¿Qué edad tiene?"**

**"Oh, veintiocho años."**

-"¿En serio?"- Preguntó Leo asombrado.

-"Bueno, ahora tengo casi treinta y dos años"- Dijo Grover.

**"¡Qué! ¿Y está en sexto grado?"**

**"Los sátiros maduran la mitad de rápido que los seres humanos,**

**Percy. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de escuela ****media en los últimos seis años".**

**"Eso es horrible."**

-"Sí que lo es"- Gritaron todos los semidioses menos los hijos de Atenea.

**"Absolutamente", Quirón acordó. "En cualquier caso, Grover maduró ****tardíamente, incluso para los estándares de sátiro, y aún no es muy**

**competente en la magia del bosque. ¡Ay!, estaba ansioso por cumplir ****su sueño. Tal vez ahora él encontrará otra carrera...".**

**"Eso no es justo", le dije. "¿Lo que sucedió la primera vez? ¿Fue ****realmente tan malo?"**

Grover miró hacia abajo con una mueca que pronto cambio a una de incomprensión cuando Thalía le pego en la cabeza.

-"Te tengo dicho que no fue culpa tuya."- Gruño Thalía. Grover asintió aunque no muy convencido. Thalía soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras Nico, Leo y los Stoll se reían disimuladamente.

**Quirón apartó la mirada rápidamente. "Vamos a seguir adelante, ¿de ****acuerdo?"**

Hermes resopló ante la manera de cambiar de tema de Quirón. Eso se necesitaba trabajar urgentemente.

**Pero yo no estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar el tema. Algo se me ****había ocurrido cuando Quirón habló sobre el destino de mi madre, ****como si estuviera evitando intencionadamente la palabra muerte. Los ****comienzos de una idea-una pequeña esperanza de fuego-comenzaron ****a formarse en mi mente.**

-" Será mejor que no piense en eso"- Dijo Hades con una pequeña mueca, le estaba empezando a gustar este sobrino, que parecía ser muy buen amigo de su hijo, algo que nuca había pasado, los hijos de los tres grandes amigos.

**" Quirón ", dije. "Si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo esto es real..."**

**"¿Sí, hijo?"**

**"¿Significa eso que el Inframundo es real, también?" la expresión de Quirón se oscureció.**

Como la de todos en la sala. Percy levanto la vista del juguete que estaba usando y al ver a todos le pregunto en el oído a Thalía que pasaba. Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarle.

**"Sí, hijo." Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera eligiendo ****cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Hay un lugar donde los espíritus van ****después de la muerte. Pero, por ahora... hasta que sepamos más... ****Insto a que lo saques de tu mente".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir…hasta que sepamos más"? "**

**"Vamos, Percy. Vamos a ver el bosque".**

Hermes puso mala cara mientras el resto de los dioses se reía por lo bajo.

**Conforme nos acercamos, me di cuenta de lo grande que era el ****bosque. Ocupaba al menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan a****ltos y gruesos, podrías imaginar que nadie había estado allí desde ****los nativos americanos.**

Los romanos miraron asombrados, ellos no tenían bosque en su campamento.

**Quirón, dijo, "Los bosques están llenos, si es que quieres probar ****suerte, pero ve armado."**

"¿Llenos de qué?"- Pregunto Frank.

**"¿Llenos de qué?", Le pregunté. "¿Armado con qué?"**

Todos se rieron de la coincidencia.

**"Ya lo verás. La Captura de la Bandera es este viernes por la noche. ****¿Tienes tu propia espada y escudo?"**

-"¿Cómo va a tener su propia arma?"- Preguntó Hazel.

-"A veces alguno campistas llegan con algunas armas."- Explico Quirón.

**"¿Mi propia qué?"**

**"No," dijo Quirón. "No creo que lo tengas. Creo que un tamaño cinco te servirán. Voy a visitar el arsenal más tarde."**

-"Quirón lo estas confundiendo más todavía."- Se quejó Poseidón.

**Quería preguntar qué tipo de campamento de verano tenía un arsenal, pero había muchas otras cosas en qué pensar, por lo que el recorrido continuó. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de canoas, los establos (los cuales a Quirón no parecían gustarle mucho), **

Todos se rieron mientras que a Quirón se le pusieron las orejas rojas y fruncía el ceño. Thalía al ver esto le susurró algo al oído de Percy. Este se levantó camino junto a Quirón, el cual se inclinó hacia abajo al verlo venir.

-"Lo siento"- Murmuró Percy. Quirón le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Percy le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió junto a Thalía.

**El campo de tiro de jabalina, el anfiteatro de canto y el escenario donde Quirón dijo que tenían combates de espada y lanza. "¿Combates de espada y lanza?", Le pregunté.**

-"¿En serio?"- Preguntó un hijo de Marte con una sonrisa. Los griegos asintieron.

-"Menos mal que no lo tenemos, imagínate luchar contra Percy con la espada"- Murmuró Hazel a Frank, aunque todos la escucharon, y le dieron la razón, menos lo que no habían visto luchar a Percy.

**"Los retos de la cabaña y todo eso", explicó. "No es letal. Usualmente. Oh, sí, y hay un comedor del cuartel".**

Hermes ya se había dado por vencido en lo que respecta a Quirón y los cambios de tema por lo que solo puso los ojos en blanco.

**Quirón señaló un pabellón al aire libre enmarcado en columnas griegas blancas sobre una colina con vista al mar. Había una docena de mesas de picnic de piedra. Sin techo. Sin paredes.**

**"¿Qué hacen cuando llueve?", Le pregunté.**

**Quirón me miró como si fuera un poco raro. "Todavía tenemos que comer, ¿no?" Decidí cambiar de tema.**

Todos se rieron.

-"Quirón, es normal que pregunte no crees"- Dijo Thalía entre risas. Quirón solo miro divertido la escena.

**Por último, me mostró las cabañas. Había doce de ellas, ubicadas en el bosque junto al lago. Estaban dispuestas en U, con dos en la base y cinco en una fila a cada lado. Y eran, sin duda, la colección más extraña de edificios que había visto.**

Los romanos miraron extrañados y preguntándose si eran iguales a las cabañas en las que habían dormido la noche anterior.

**Excepto por el hecho de que cada una tenía un número grande de bronce por encima de la puerta (impares en el lado izquierdo, pares a la derecha), no se veían para nada iguales. La número nueve tenía chimeneas, como una fábrica diminuta. La número cuatro tenía enredaderas de tomate en las paredes y un techo de césped real. La siete parecía estar hecha de oro macizo, que brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible de ver. Todas ellas se enfrentaban en un área común del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, salpicada de estatuas**

**griegas, fuentes, flores, y un par de aros de baloncesto (los cuales eran más que mi altura).**

**En el centro del campo había una gran piedra revestida con una hoguera. A pesar de que se trataba de una tarde calurosa, el corazón ardía. Una niña de unos nueve años de edad estaba cuidando el fuego, atizando los brasas con un palo.**

-"El me vio"- Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa.

-"Si, y me dijo que lamentaba no haberla saludado"- Dijo Nico devolviéndole la sonrisa a la diosa.

**El par de cabañas en la cabecera del campo, las número uno y dos, lucían como los mausoleos de él y ella, grandes palcos de mármol blanco con gruesas columnas en el frente. La cabaña uno era la más grande y más voluminosa de las doce. Sus puertas de bronce pulido brillaban como un holograma, para que desde diferentes ángulos relampaguearan rayos dando la apariencia de que las atravesaban. La cabaña dos era más agraciada de alguna forma, con columnas más delgadas con guirnaldas de flores y granadas. Las paredes estaban talladas con imágenes de pavos reales.**

**"¿Zeus y Hera?" Supuse.**

**"Correcto", dijo Quirón.**

**"Sus cabañas parecen vacías".**

**"Varias de las cabañas lo están. Eso es verdad. Nadie se queda en una o dos".**

Hera dejó escapar un suspiró, por esta vez iba a dejar pasar a los dos hijos de su marido, aunque solo por esta vez.

**Muy bien. Así que en cada cabaña había un dios diferente, como una mascota.**

Todos se rieron, nunca se les había ocurrido mirarlo así.

**Doce cabañas para los doce olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué alguna estaría vacía?**

**Me detuve en frente de la primera cabaña a la izquierda, la cabaña tres.**

Poseidón y sus hijos sonrieron a la vez que miraban a Percy jugando en brazos de la hija de Zeus.

**No era alta y poderosa como la cabina uno, pero era larga y baja y sólida. Los muros exteriores eran de áspera piedra gris salpicada de trozos de conchas y corales, como si las placas hubieran sido talladas directamente del fondo del océano. Me asomé por el interior de la puerta abierta y Quirón, dijo, "¡Oh, yo no haría eso!"**

-"¿Porque no?"- Se quejó el dios del mar como un niño pequeño.

**Antes de que pudiera tirar de mí hacia atrás, capte la fragancia salada del interior, como el viento en la playa de Montauk. Las paredes interiores brillaban como una oreja marina. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda dobladas hacia abajo. Pero no había ninguna señal de que cualquier persona hubiera dormido allí. El lugar se sentía tan triste y solo, me alegré cuando Quirón puso su mano sobre mi hombro y dijo: "Vamos, Percy."**

**La mayoría de las otras cabañas estaban llenas de campistas.**

Los dioses con hijos sonrieron ante eso.

**La número cinco era de color rojo brillante, un verdadero trabajo de pintura desastroso, como si el color hubiera sido salpicado encima con cubos y puños. El techo estaba forrado con alambre de púas. Una cabeza de jabalí rellena colgaba sobre la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. En el interior pude ver un montón de niños con miradas torvas, ambos niñas y niños, jugaban a las vencidas y discutían entre ellos mientras sonaba la música rock. El más fuerte era una niña de unos trece o catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta tamaño XXXL del CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO debajo de una chaqueta de camuflaje. Ella se**

**concentró en mí y me dio una malvada sonrisa de desprecio. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque la niña campista era mucho más grande y lucia más ruda, y su pelo era largo y lacio, y marrón en lugar de rojo.**

Clarisse puso una mueca a la vez que se ponía roja de ira al escuchar las risas contenidas de sus compañeros.

**Seguí caminando, tratando de mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón. "No hemos visto a ningún otro centauro" observe.**

**"No", dijo tristemente Quirón. "Mis parientes son gente salvaje y bárbara, me temo. Podrías encontrártelos en el desierto, o en eventos deportivos más importantes. Pero no verás a ninguno aquí."**

-"Si, los Ponis Fiesteros son los mejores"- Gritaron los Stoll alzando los puños. Los griegos se echaron a reír mientras los romanos solo se veían intrigados a lo que los hermanos habían dicho.

"**dijiste**** que tu nombre era Quirón. ¿De verdad eres...?"**

**Él me sonrió. "¿el Quirón de las historias? ¿El entrenador de Hércules y**** todo eso? Sí, Percy, lo soy."**

Hércules sonrió con suficiencia mientras miraba a Quirón quien le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba _No quiero saber que pasara cuando se entere de que ya no es mi favorito._

**"Pero, ¿no deberías estar muerto?"**

-"Que delicadeza Percy"- Dijo Frank haciendo reír a todos en la sala.

**Quirón hizo una pausa, como si la pregunta le intrigara.**

-"¿Qué?"- Dijo al ver todas las miradas de sorpresa que recibía- "No te preguntan eso todos los días."

**"Honestamente no sé si debería estarlo. La verdad es que no puedo estar muerto. Verás, hace miles de años los dioses concedieron mi deseo. Podría continuar con el trabajo que amaba. Podría ser un maestro de héroes por el tiempo que la humanidad me necesitara. Gané mucho de ese deseo... y he entregado mucho. Pero todavía estoy aquí, así que sólo puedo suponer que soy necesario todavía. "**

-"Siempre serás necesario"- Gritaron los semidioses griegos a lo que el centauro respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

**Pensé en ser un maestro durante tres mil años. Eso no habría hecho parte de mi lista del Top diez de Cosas que deseo.**

Todos se rieron del pensamiento.

**"¿No te aburres alguna vez?"**

-"Eso, ¿no te aburres?"- Dijo Leo con una mueca.

**"No, no", dijo. "Terriblemente deprimente, a veces, pero nunca aburrido."**

**"¿Por qué deprimente?"**

**Quirón parecía volver a escuchar difícilmente de nuevo. "Oh, mira," dijo. "Annabeth está esperando por nosotros."**

-"Sabes que Quirón ya me doy por vencido en esperar a que mejores a cambiar de tema por ti solo. A sí que cuanto antes des las clases mejor"- Dijo Hermes con un suspiro dramático.

**La chica rubia que había conocido en la Casa Grande **

-"Ya le han dicho mi nombre varias veces, ¿Por qué me sigue llamando 'la chica rubia.'?"- Dijo Annabeth con una mueca divertida.

**Estaba leyendo un libro delante de la ****última**** cabaña a la izquierda, la número once. Cuando llegamos a ella, ella me miró críticamente, como si ella todavía estuviera pensando en lo mucho que yo babeaba.**

-"Eso no es cierto"- Dijo Annabeth roja mientras el resto se reía sin control.

**Traté de ver lo que estaba leyendo, pero no pude distinguir el título. Pensé que mi dislexia estaba actuando. Entonces me di cuenta de que el título no era siquiera Inglés. Las letras parecían griegas para mí.**

-"¿Ustedes pueden leer griego?"- Preguntó Hazel. Los semidioses del campamento griego asintieron con la cabeza y Annabeth se apresuró a dar una explicación:

-"Nuestro cerebro esta cableado con el griego antiguo al igual que el vuestro con el latín."- Dijo con una sonrisa amable que Hazel respondió.

**Quiero decir, literalmente griego. Había fotos de templos y estatuas y diferentes tipos de columnas, como los de un libro de arquitectura.**

**"Annabeth", Quirón dijo: "Tengo clase de tiro con arco a mediodía. ****¿Tomarías a Percy desde aquí?"**

**"Sí, señor."**

**"Cabaña once" Quirón me dijo, señalando hacia la puerta. "Siéntete ****como en casa".**

Todos los de la cabaña de Hermes que había estado en ese entonces bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza al recordar lo ocurrido ese día.

**De todas las cabañas, la once parecía más como una regular cabaña vieja de un campamento de verano, con énfasis en vieja. **

-"No es vieja"- Dijo Hermes haciendo un puchero.

-"No te preocupes papá ya no lo es. Percy nos ayudó a darle un cambio de imagen"- Dijo Travis con una sonrisa.

**El umbral estaba desgastado, la pintura marrón descascarada. Sobre la puerta estaba uno de esos símbolos del doctor, un poste alado con dos serpientes envueltas a su alrededor. ¿Qué le llamaban ellos...? **

-"Te apuesto cinco dracmas a que no lo sabe"- Le dijo Connor a su hermano en un susurro. Travis asintió mientras le daba la mano sellando el trató.

**Un caduceo.**

Connor estaba refunfuñando cuando le dio una bolsita con dracmas a su hermano que sonreía ampliamente.

**En el interior, estaba repleto de gente, tanto niños y niñas, más que el número de literas. Sacos de dormir estaban repartidos por todo el suelo. Se veía como un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja había establecido un centro de evacuación.**

Los dioses bajaron la cabeza en vergüenza. Si había tantos niños era porque ellos no los reconocían.

**Quirón no entró****.**** La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron todos ellos estuvieron de pie y saludaron respetuosamente.**

**"Bueno, entonces," dijo Quirón. "Buena suerte, Percy. Nos vemos en la cena."**

**Él se alejó al galope hacia el campo de tiro con arco.**

**Me quedé en la puerta, mirando a los niños. No se inclinaban más. Ellos me miraban, evaluándome. Conocía esta rutina. Yo la había experimentado en bastantes escuelas.**

-"Vaya que sí, es muy intuitivo para darse cuenta de eso"-Dijo Reyna.

**"¿Y bien?" Annabeth solicito. "adelante."**

**Así que, naturalmente, me tropecé entrando por la puerta e hice el ridículo total por mí mismo.**

-"Naturalmente"- Dijeron Thalía y Nico entre risas. Percy que estaba sentado entre ellos hizo un puchero que cambio por una sonrisa cuando dos pequeñas bolas de agua se levantaron de la fuente más cercana y chocaron con la cara de sus primos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al niño pequeño que se reía mientras sus dos primos le sonreían con cariño. Este cuando dejo de reír se acercó a los dos adolescentes y les puso su pequeña manita en el brazo con lo que se secaron al instante. Al terminar los tres se volvieron hacia el resto de la sal que estaba en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que les estaban mirando.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Thalía al resto.

-"Vaya, ese crío es poderoso"- Dijo Hades con una sonrisa que su sobrinito correspondió. Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por el Dios, y no se dieron cuenta de la mirada de muerte que Hércules le envío al hijo menor de Poseidón. _Aquí yo soy el más fuerte y el más poderoso, no ese crío que ni siquiera es hijo del dios rey._

**Hubo algunas risitas de los campistas, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada.**

**Annabeth anunció, "Percy Jackson, conoce a la cabaña once."**

**"¿Regular o indeterminado?", preguntó alguien.**

**Yo no sabía qué decir, pero Annabeth dijo, "indeterminado".**

**Todo el mundo se quejó.**

-"Lo sentimos"- Gritaron los hijos de Hermes que habían estado allí a las miradas que estaban recibiendo, para su sorpresa de los dos campamentos.

**Un tipo que era un poco mayor que el resto se dio a conocer. "Ahora, ahora, los campistas. Esto es para lo que estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy. Puedes tener ese lugar en el suelo, justo allí".**

-"Luke"- Dijo Annabeth en un susurro.

**El tipo era de unos diecinueve años, y se veía muy bien. Era alto y musculoso, con pelo rubio corto y una sonrisa amistosa. Llevaba una camiseta naranja sin mangas, pantalones cortos, sandalias, y un collar de cuero con cinco bolas de arcilla de diferentes colores. Lo ****único inquietante acerca de su apa****riencia era una gruesa cicatriz blanca que iba justo desde debajo de su ojo derecho hasta la mandíbula, como un viejo corte de cuchillo.**

_Luke_ pensó Hermes con una sonrisa.

**"Se trata de Luke", Annabeth dijo, y su voz sonó diferente de alguna manera. Miré por encima y podría haber jurado que se ruborizaba.**

-"No me ruborice"- Dijo Annabeth a la vez que todos intentaban no reírse.

**Ella me vio mirando, y su expresión se endureció de nuevo. "Él es tu consejero, por ahora."**

**"¿Por ahora?", Le pregunté.**

**"Estás indeterminado", Luke explicó pacientemente. "Ellos no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, por lo que estás aquí. A la cabaña once llevan a todos los recién llegados, a todos los visitantes. Naturalmente, lo haríamos. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros".**

-"Buen consejero"- Murmuró Quirón para sí mismo. _Si solo no hubiera seguido el mal camino_ pensó con amargura.

**Miré a la pequeña sección del piso que me habían dado. No tenía nada que poner ahí para marcarlo como mío, sin equipaje, sin ropa, sin saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé acerca de ponerlo abajo, pero luego me acord****é de que Hermes era también el ****dios de los ladrones.**

Hermes hizo una mueca que borro de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le enviaba Poseidón.

**Miré a mí alrededor a las caras de los campistas, algunos hoscos y desconfiados, algunos sonriendo estúpidamente, algunos me miraban como si estuvieran esperando una oportunidad para picar mis bolsillos.**

Los hijos de Hermes tenían una sonrisa traviesa en la cara mientras el resto de los presentes ponía los ojos en blanco.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?", Le pregunté.**

**"Buena pregunta", dijo Luke. "Hasta que estés resuelto".**

**"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?"**

**Todos los campistas se rieron.**

-"Lo sentimos"- Dijeron todos los dioses con hijos al mismo tiempo. Para su sorpresa y la de los romanos, los semidioses del campamento griego sonrieron amablemente a los dioses.

-"No se preocupen, Percy se encargó de que esto no volviera a pasar. "- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa dejando aún más intrigados a los dioses y romanos sobre lo que había hecho este hijo de Poseidón.

**"Vamos", Annabeth me dijo. "Voy a mostrarte la cancha de voleibol."**

**"Ya la he visto".**

**"Vamos." Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera. Podía oír a los niños de la cabaña once riéndose detrás de mí.**

Todos se rieron cuando Annabeth esbozo una sonrisa cariñosa mientras recordaba el momento.

**Cuando estábamos a pocos metros, Annabeth dijo, "Jackson, tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso."**

-"Jackson eh, está en problemas"- Dijeron los Stoll para gran diversión de todos.

**"¿Qué?"**

**Ella rodó los ojos y murmuró entre dientes: "No puedo creer que pensé que eras el elegido".**

Leo al igual que los Stoll y Chris levantaban las cejas sugerentemente hacia Annabeth mientras el resto se reía.

**"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Yo estaba enojado ahora. "Todo lo que sé es que maté a un minotauro"**

**"¡No hables así!" Annabeth me dijo. "¿sabes cuántos niños en este campamento les gustaría haber tenido tu oportunidad?"**

-"Annabeth"- Dijo Atenea con sorpresa.

-"Lo siento, ya no pienso así"- Dijo la nombrada mirando hacia el suelo.

**"¿Para matar?"**

**"¡Para luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que nos entrenamos?"**

**Sacudí la cabeza. "Mira, si la cosa con la que luche era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo de las historias..."**

**"Sí".**

**"Entonces hay uno solo".**

**"Sí".**

**"Y se murió, como, hace un montón de años, ¿verdad? Teseo lo mató en el laberinto. Así que..."**

-"Gracias hermanito por recordarme"- Dijo Teseo sonriendo a Percy, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

**"Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden ser asesinados. Pero no mueren".**

-"Eso lo explica muy bien Annie"- Dijeron Nico y Thalía con una sonrisa socarrona. Annabeth solo les saco la lengua como respuesta.

**"¡Oh, gracias. Eso lo explica!"**

Todos miraron sorprendidos a los tres hijos de los tres grandes. Nunca se habían llevado bien entre sí los hijos de los tres dioses, hasta que aparecieron estos tres que parecen hermanos.

**"Ellos no tienen alma, como tú y yo. Puedes ahuyentarlos por un tiempo, quizás hasta toda una vida si tienes suerte. Pero ellos son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama arquetipos. Eventualmente, ellos se rehacen... "**

**Pensé en la señora Dodds. "Quieres decir que si mato a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada"**

**"La Fur... quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Es correcto. Todavía está por ahí. Sólo la pusiste muy, muy enojada."**

-"Todavía sigue enojada con él"- Comentó Nico con despreocupación.

**"¿Cómo te enteraste de la Sra. Dodds?"**

**"Hablas dormido."**

-"¿Y tú como lo sabes?"- Preguntó Leo con una sonrisa traviesa.

**"Casi la llamaste algo. ¿Una furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ****¿verdad?"**

-"Así que desde que se enteró que es un semidiós no tiene respeto eh"- Le susurro Thalía a Nico haciendo que este se riera en silencio.

**Annabeth miró nerviosamente al suelo, como si esperara que se abriera y se la tragara.**

**"No se les debe llamar por su nombre, incluso aquí. Las llamamos las Benévolas, si tenemos que hablar de ellas en absoluto."**

**"Mira, ¿hay algo que podemos decir sin este estruendo?" sonaba quejumbroso, incluso para mí mismo, pero en ese momento no me importaba. "¿Por qué me tengo que quedar en la cabaña once, de todos modos? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Hay un montón de literas vacías allá".**

-"Eso, ¿Porque no se utilizan las otras cabañas? "- Preguntó un hijo de Marte.

-"Ahora lo explico"- Dijo Annabeth.

**Señalé a las primeras pocas cabañas, y Annabeth se puso pálida. "No sólo eliges una cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O... de tus padres. "**

El hijo de Marte asintió en comprensión, al igual que el resto de romanos.

**Se me quedó mirando, esperando a que yo entendiera.**

-"Eso tomara mucho tiempo"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa mientras todos se reían.

**"Mi mamá es Sally Jackson," le dije. "Ella trabaja en la tienda de dulces en la estación Grand Central. Al menos, solía"****.**

Thalía y Nico miraron tristemente, Sally era como una madre para ellos.

**"Lamento lo de tu madre, Percy. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a tu otro progenitor. Tu papá".**

**"Está muerto. Nunca lo conocí."**

**Annabeth suspiró. Evidentemente, ella había tenido esta conversación antes con otros niños. "Tu padre no está muerto, Percy."**

**"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?"**

**"No, por supuesto que no."**

-"Sabes con eso solo lo confundes, ¿Cómo puedes saber que no está muerto si no lo conoces?"- Dijo Piper con una sonrisa.

**"Entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir…"**

**"Porque te conozco. No estarías aquí si no fueras uno de nosotros".**

**"Tú no sabes nada de mí."**

-"Ahora sí"- Murmuró Annabeth.

"**¿No?" Ella arqueó una ceja. "Apuest****o que te cambiabas de escuela a escuela. Apuesto a que fuiste expulsado de muchas de ellas."**

**"¿Cómo…?"**

**"Diagnosticado con dislexia. Probablemente el TDAH, también."**

**Traté de tragar mi vergüenza. "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"**

**-**"¿Por qué vergüenza?"- Pregunto Hefestos.

-"Porque normalmente los niños suelen reírse de las personas diferentes. Los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles."- Dijo Rachel.

**"En conjunto, es casi un signo seguro. Las letras flotan fuera de la ****página cuando lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está cableada para el griego antiguo. Y el TDAH— eres impulsivo, no puedes quedarte quieto en el aula. Esos son tus reflejos en el campo de batalla. En una pelea real, ellos te ****mantendrían vivo. En cuanto a los problemas de atención, es porque ****ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son mejores ****que los de un mortal regular. Por supuesto, los maestros te quieren ****medicado. La mayoría de ellos son unos monstruos. Ellos no quieren ****que los veas como lo que son. "**

-"La verdad es que Percy tiene mayores reflejos que un semidiós normal"- Dijo Grover recordando las veces que los reflejos del joven le habían salvado la vida.

**"Hablas como... ¿pasaste por lo mismo?"**

**"La mayoría de los niños de aquí lo hicieron. Si no fueras como nosotros, no podrías haber sobrevivido al Minotauro, y mucho menos la ambrosía y néctar."**

**"Ambrosía y néctar."**

**"La comida y la bebida que te estábamos dando para mejorarte. Esas cosas matarían a un chico normal. Esto habría regresado tu sangre al fuego y tus huesos a la arena y tú estarías muerto. Acéptalo. Tú eres un Mestizo."**

**Mestizo.**

**Yo estaba aturdido con tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

**Entonces, una voz ronca gritó: "¡Bueno! ¡Un novato!"**

-"Oh no"- Murmuró Clarisse.

**Miré por encima. La niña grande de la fea cabaña roja estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Había otras tres chicas detrás de ella, todas grandes y feas y mirando amenazadoramente como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

Las chicas de la cabaña de Ares soltaron un gruñido que sobresaltó a todos.

**"Clarisse", Annabeth suspiró. "¿Por qué no te vas a pulir tu lanza o algo?"**

Travis y Connor intentaban ocultar su risa al escuchar eso de la inteligente y culta hija de Atenea.

**"Claro, señorita princesa," la ni****ña grande, dijo. "Así que puedo ****traspasarte con esto la noche del viernes."**

"**¡Erre es korakas!" Annabeth dijo,**

-"Annabeth"- Regaño Atenea. La chica murmuro un 'lo siento'.

**Lo cual de alguna manera yo entendí que era el griego para "¡vete al cuerno! aunque yo tuve la sensación de que era una peor maldición de lo que sonaba. "Ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad".**

**"Vamos a pulverizarte", dijo Clarisse, pero sus ojos parpadearon. Tal vez ella no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con la amenaza. Ella se volvió hacia mí. ¿Quién es ese enano? "**

**"Percy Jackson", Annabeth dijo, "conoce a Clarisse, hija de Ares."**

**parpadee. ****"¿****Al igual que... el dios de la guerra?"**

Ares se burló aunque no entendía la mueca que tenía su hija en ese momento.

**Clarisse se burló. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"**

**"No", dije, recuperando el juicio. "Esto explica el mal olor."**

-"Jajaja, muy buena esa Percy"- Rieron Hermes y Apolo, al igual que el resto de la sala excepto Ares y sus hijos.

**Clarisse gruñó. "Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy".**

-"O sea que da ahí sacaste el apodo"- Le pregunto Thalía a Clarisse que asintió secamente.

**"Percy".**

**"Lo que sea. Vamos, te mostraré".**

**"Clarisse…" Annabeth trató de decir.**

**"mantente fuera de esto, chica sabia".**

-"No me digas que el apodo de Annabeth lo consiguió de Clarisse"- Dijo Nico sorprendido. Ambas chicas asintieron con una sonrisa. Annabeth porque echaba de menos que Percy la llamara así y Clarisse porque, aunque nunca se lo reconocería a nadie, echaba de menos a Percy, como rival en la arena, sus discusiones y peleas.

**Annabeth pareció molesta, pero se quedó fuera de esto, y yo realmente no quise su ayuda. Yo era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme mi propia reputación.**

Ares, aunque a regañadientes, asintió con la cabeza. Se tiene que ganar una reputación en las batallas.

**Le entregué mi cuerno de minotauro a Annabeth y me dispuse para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta, Clarisse me tenía por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia un edificio de bloques de cemento que inmediatamente supe era el cuarto de baño.**

-"Poderes de Poseidón entrando en acción" Le murmuró Travis a su hermano.

**Yo estaba dando patadas y puñetazos. Había estado en un montón de peleas antes, pero esta niña grande Clarisse tenía las manos como el hierro. Ella me arrastró hasta el baño de las niñas. Había una fila de retretes en un lado y una línea de cabinas de ducha al otro lado. Olía como cualquier baño público, y yo estaba pensando, tanto como yo podía pensar con Clarisse arrancando mi pelo, que si este lugar pertenecía a los dioses, ellos deberían haber sido capaces de ****permitirse algo con más clase Johns.**

-"No sé cómo puede pensar en eso en un momento así"- Dijo Orión con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras todos se reían a carcajadas.

**Las amigas de Clarisse estaban todas riéndose, y yo estaba tratando de encontrar la fuerza que había utilizado para luchar contra el Minotauro, pero simplemente no estaba allí.**

**"Como que él iba a ser material de los ‹‹Tres Grandes›› ", Clarisse dijo mientras me empujaba hacia uno de los aseos.**

**"Sí, claro. El Minotauro probablemente se cayó de la risa, él era tan barbitonto".**

-"Lo siento"- Dijo Clarisse ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

**Sus amigas rieron.**

**Annabeth se quedó en la esquina, observando a través de sus dedos.**

**Clarisse me doblo sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a empujar mi cabeza hacia la taza del inodoro. Olía como tuberías oxidadas y, así, como lo que entra en los inodoros. Me esforcé por mantener mi cabeza en alto. Yo estaba mirando el agua sucia, pensando, yo no voy a entrar en eso. No lo haré.**

-"Ya desde entonces era tan terco"- Dijo Thalía limpiándose un falsa lágrima de orgullo mientras todos los que conocían a Percy se reían.

**Entonces sucedió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí a la plomería retumbar, las tuberías estremeciéndose. El agarre de Clarisse sobre mi pelo se soltó. El agua salió por el inodoro, haciendo un arco recto sobre mi cabeza, y lo siguiente que supe, yo estaba tirado sobre las baldosas del cuarto de baño con Clarisse gritando detrás de mí.**

Aunque todos lo intentaron, no pudieron evitar soltar una gran carcajada mientras Clarisse se ponía roja.

**Me volví cuando el agua bombardeo fuera del inodoro de nuevo, golpeando a Clarisse directamente a la cara con tanta fuerza que la derribo sobre su culo. El agua permaneció sobre ella como el rociador de una manguera contra incendios, empujándola hacia atrás dentro de una ducha.**

Ahora ya ni siquiera intentaban ocultar la risa. Los más inmaduros estaban en el suelo agarrándose el estómago de reírse tanto.

**Ella luchó, jadeando, y sus amigas empezaron a caminar hacia ella. Pero entonces los otros baños explotaron también, y seis corrientes más de agua del inodoro las bombardearon de nuevo. Las duchas comenzaron a funcionar mal, también, y juntas todas las instalaciones rociaron a las chicas camufladas justo fuera del cuarto de baño, dándoles vueltas como piezas de basura siendo arrastradas por la corriente.**

Nico tuve que detenerse en la lectura durante cinco minutos de lo tanto que se estaban riendo.

**Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la puerta, sentí el tirón en mí estómago disminuir, y el agua se apagó tan rápido como había empezado.**

**El cuarto de baño entero estaba inundado. Annabeth no se había librado. Estaba empapada, pero ella no había sido empujada por la puerta. Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, me miraba en estado de shock.**

Annabeth sonrío al recordar lo impresionada e impactada que había quedado con el 'espectáculo'.

**Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en el único lugar seco en toda la habitación. Hab****ía un círculo de piso seco a mí ****alrededor. Yo no tenía una gota de agua en mi ropa. Nada.**

-"Vaya eso es impresionante"- Gritó Leo con excitación. Sin duda quería conocer a Percy. Todos hablaban de él tan bien.

**Me puse de pie, mis piernas temblorosas.**

**Annabeth dijo, "¿Cómo...?"**

**"No sé".**

**Caminamos hacia la puerta. Afuera, Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un mont****ón de otros campistas se habían ****reunido alrededor a curiosear. El pelo de Clarisse estaba aplastado en su cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba mojada y olía a aguas residuales. Ella me dio una mirada de odio absoluto. "Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Estás totalmente muerto."**

-"Yo creo que sigue viviendo"- Dijo Travis para gran diversión de todos.

**Tal vez debí dejarlo pasar, pero dije, "¿Quieres hacer gárgaras con agua del inodoro de nuevo, Clarisse? Cierra la boca".**

Otra vez sin poder evitarlo todos se echaron a reír. A Jason cada vez le gustaba más este chico.

**Sus amigos tuvieron que detenerla****.**** Ellas la arrastraron hacia la cabaña cinco, mientras que los otros campistas abrían camino para evitar sus agitados pies.**

**Annabeth se me quedó mirando. Yo no podía decir si ya sea ella estaba sólo disgustada o enojada conmigo por empaparla.**

-"Más probable lo segundo"- Dijo Grover con una sonrisa.

**"¿Qué?" exigí. "¿Qué estás pensando?"**

**"Estoy pensando", dijo, "que quiero que estés en mi equipo para capturar la bandera".**

-"¿Ahí es cuando se te ocurrió el fantástico plan?"- Pregunto Grover con una sonrisa. Annabeth le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.


	8. Mi cena se convierte en humo

**Lamento haber tardado tanto. Espero que os guste y que me sigais dejando esos maravillosos reviews. Un beso : Natilovebooks**

* * *

-"Bien, ¿Quién quiere leer?"- Pregunto Nico alzando la voz para que todos le escucharan.

-"Yo primito"- Dijo Thalía pasándole a Percy y sentándolo en el regazo del hijo de Hades que para sorpresa de todos recibió con una sonrisa.

**-"Mi cena se convierte en humo"-** Leyó la hija de Zeus entre miradas de desconcierto por parte de los romanos y los héroes del pasado.

**La noticia del accidente del baño se esparció inmediatamente.**

-"Claro, en el campamento todo se sabe, sobre todo con las hijas de Afrodita cotilleando todo el día"- Dijo Katie con una sonrisa

**A donde quiera que fuera, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo acerca de agua de inodoro. O quizás ellos solo veían a Annabeth, que estaba todavía bastante mojada.**

Todos de rieron mientras Annabeth hacía una mueca divertida.

**Ella me mostró algunos otros lugares: la tienda de metal (donde los chicos hacían sus propias espadas), el cuarto de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros lanzaban chorros de arena a una estatua gigante de mármol de un fauno), y el muro de escalada, que de hecho consistía de dos paredes cara a cara que se sacudían con violencia, rocas caían, se esparcía lava, y chocaban la una con la otra si no llegabas a la cima con la suficiente rapidez.**

-"Quizás deberíamos hacerlo en nuestro campamento"- Dijo un hijo de Marte. Reyna asintió pensativa.

**Finalmente regresamos al lago, donde el camino llevaba de vuelta a las cabañas.**

**"Tengo entrenamiento que hacer," dijo Annabeth categóricamente. "La cena es a las siete treinta. Solo tienes que seguir de la cabaña el pasillo hacia el comedor."**

**"Annabeth, siento lo de los inodoros."**

-"Más le valía sentirlo, conociendo a Annabeth"- Le susurro Travis a su hermano.

**"Como sea."**

**"No fue mi culpa."**

-"Si claro"- Refunfuño Annabeth mientras todos se reían.

**Ella me miró con escepticismo, y me di cuenta que si fue mi culpa. Yo había hecho salir el agua de los accesorios del baño. No entendía cómo. Pero los inodoros habían respondido a mí. Me había convertido en uno con la tubería.**

Todos estallaron en risas mientras los Stoll repetían la frase de forma seria.

**"Necesitas hablar con el Oráculo," dijo Annabeth.**

-"¿Vosotros tenéis un Oráculo?"- Preguntó Octavian, con cara de asombro mientras miraba a los griegos, comprendiendo la pregunta que le había hecho el dichoso hijo de Neptuno cuando se habían conocido. Estos asintieron mientras miraban sonrientes a Rachel que le hecho una mala mirada al augur pues se había presentado al principio de la lectura.

**"¿Quién?"**

Rachel hizo un mohín mientras los griegos se reían en silencio.

**"No quién. Qué."**

-"Resulta que ahora soy un objeto, si lo hubiera sabido habría insistido más con Percy"- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a cierta hija de Atenea.

-"No, solo que en ese entonces el Oráculo era distinto"- Dijo rápidamente Annabeth roja por completo entre la risa de los demás.

**"El Oráculo. Le preguntaré a Quirón."**

**Me quedé viendo el lago, deseando que alguien me diera una repuesta directa, por una vez.**

-"Pues tendrás que esperar mucho para eso sesos de algas"- Les dijo Annabeth a Nico y Thalía en un susurro al que correspondieron con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraban al pequeño jugando en brazos del hijo de Hades.

**No esperaba que nadie estuviera mirándome desde el fondo, así que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi a dos chicas adolescentes con las piernas cruzadas en la base del muelle, unos veinte metros más abajo. Ellas usaban vaqueros azules y camisetas verde brillantes, y su cabello castaño flotaba alrededor de sus hombros, mientras pececillos entraban y salían. Ellas sonrieron y saludaron como si yo fuera un viejo amigo.**

-"Claro, las Náyades lo trataron como un príncipe, como a todos mis hijos"- Dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. Los romanos no dejaban de ver sorprendidos al dios, se suponía que era terrorífico y había que tenerle miedo pero resultaba ser el dios más afable, simpático y cariñoso de todos a medida que lo conocían.

**Yo no sabía que más hacer. Saludé de regreso.**

**"No las alientes," me advirtió Annabeth. "Las Náyades son terribles coqueteando."**

-"Celosa Annabeth"- Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Annabeth solo le miro con dagas en la mirada mientras el resto se reía.

**"Náyades," repetí, sintiéndome completamente abrumado. "Eso es todo. Quiero irme a casa ahora."**

-"A ver si me aclaro, lucho contra el Minotauro y una Furia, conoció a un centauro y su mejor amigo resultó ser un sátiro y resulta que no puede con unas Náyades, es increíble"- Dijo Jason desconcertado.

-"Ese es Percy para ti. Alguien que puede concebir que un ejército de monstruos vengan detrás de él pero no con que una chica esté enamorada de él."- Dijo Nico sonriendo a Annabeth y Rachel que se pusieron rojas como un tomate mientras todos se reían.

**Annabeth frunció el ceño. "¿No lo entiendes, Percy? Estás en casa. Este es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para chicos como nosotros."**

-"No es el único"- Dijeron todos los romanos mientras Annabeth ponía los ojos en blanco.

**"¿Quieres decir, niños con trastornos mentales?"**

-"Eh"- Se quejaron todos los semidioses mientras el resto se reía.

**"Quiero decir no humanos. No completamente. Medio humanos."**

**"¿Medio humano y medio que?"**

-"Sí que es lento"- Murmuraron Octavian y Hércules, que para su suerte no fueron escuchados.

**"Creo que lo sabes."**

-"Desde cuando Percy sabe algo que no sea del agua o de la espada"- Dijo Nico sonriendo cuando su pequeño primo le puso mala cara. Todos se rieron.

-"¿Cómo os lleváis bien los tres si no dejáis de meteros unos con otros?"- Pregunto Piper curiosa mirando en dirección a los tres primos. Thalía le sonrío antes de contestar:

-"Veras, nuestra relación se basa en meternos unos con otros, somos como hermanos. En realidad nos queremos mucho, tanto que arriesgaríamos la vida por cualquiera de nosotros". Dijo Thalía con lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos al recordar los momentos divertidos que habían pasado Nico, Percy y ella. A su lado Nico estaba en iguales condiciones mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Percy con una sonrisa triste.

Todos miraron tristemente a los tres mientras los dioses los observaban con asombro. Nunca, en toda la historia los hijos de los tres grandes se habían llevado bien, bueno hasta que aparecieron estos tres chicos que resultaron ser todo lo contrario.

Después de un momento Thalía siguió leyendo mientras las cazadoras de Artemisa la miraban suspicazmente. Como llegó a ser cazadora si sus mejores amigos, por los que moriría, eran chicos.

**No quería admitirlo, pero me temía que si sabía. Sentí un hormigueo en mis extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mi mamá hablaba de mi papá.**

Poseidón sonrió cariñosamente ante eso.

**"Dios," dije. "Mitad Dios."**

-"Por fin"- Murmuraron Octavian y Hércules, que para mala suerte de este último fue oído por Perseo quién le dirigió una mala mirada. A él si le había caído bien su homónimo, parecía un buen chico, ¿qué importaba quién fuera su padre?

**Annabeth asintió. "Tú padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los del Olimpo."**

**"Eso es una locura."**

Zeus y Hades, para gran sorpresa de los romanos, se pusieron a reír a carcajadas mientras Poseidón los fulminaba con la mirada.

**"¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más común que los dioses hacían en las viejas historias? Corrían a enamorarse de los humanos y tenían hijos con ellos. ¿Tú crees que han cambiado sus hábitos en los últimos milenios?"**

-"Absolutamente no"- Dijo Atenea mirando a los dioses en la sala.

-"Tampoco es que tu hallas dejado de tener hijos."- Replicó Poseidón. Atenea iba a contestar pero Thalía siguió leyendo para evitar una pelea.

**"Pero esos son solo…" casi digo mitos otra vez. Luego recordé la advertencia de Quirón que en doscientos años, yo probablemente sería considerado un mito. "Pero si todos los chicos aquí son mitad dioses…"**

**"Semidioses," dijo Annabeth. "Ese es el término oficial. O mestizos."**

**"¿Entonces quien es tu papá?"**

-"Ohhh, eso no le va a gustar a nuestra Annie"- Dijeron los Stoll a dúo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios que borraron rápidamente cuando Annabeth les miró.

**Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la barandilla del muelle. Tuve la sensación de que acababa de abordar un tema delicado.**

Annabeth asintió tristemente con la cabeza mientras Atenea la veía con culpabilidad.

**"Mi papá es un profesor en West Point," dijo ella. "No lo he visto desde que era pequeña. Él enseña historia americana."**

**"Él es humano."**

-"No, es un perro, no te digo"- Dijo Nico divertido rompiendo el aire taciturno de Annabeth quién sonrió divertida.

**"¿Qué? ¿Asumes que tiene que ser un hombre Dios que encuentre una mujer humana atractiva? ¿Cuán sexista es eso?"**

Todas las cazadoras y Artemisa asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían a Annabeth.

**"¿Quién es tu mamá, entonces?"**

**"Cabaña seis."**

-"Eso no lo va entender, aunque es cierto nunca entiende nada."- Dijo Thalía interrumpiéndose y ganándose las risas de toda la sala. Percy solo le puso mala cara, que cambio cuando Thalía le sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**"¿Es decir?"**

**Annabeth se enderezó. "Atenea. La diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla."**

**Okey, pensé. ¿Por qué no?**

-"Creó que todavía piensa que estás loca"- Le dijo Piper a Annabeth**. **

**"¿Y mi papá?"**

**"Indeterminado," dijo Annabeth, "Como te dije antes. Nadie sabe."**

-"¿Cómo no sabes quién es su papa después de lo de los lavabos?"- Pregunto Grover a Annabeth en un susurro. La hija de Atenea solo se encogió de hombros.

**"Excepto mi madre. Ella sabía."**

Poseidón asintió con una diminuta sonrisa sin darse cuenta de la mirada del rey de los dioses.

**"Quizás no, Percy. Los Dioses no siempre revelan su identidad."**

**"Mi papá lo habría hecho. Él la amaba."**

Poseidón tenía una mirada soñadora, y Afrodita estaba en éxtasis.

**Annabeth me dio una mirada cautelosa. Ella no quería reventar mi burbuja. "Quizás tienes razón. Quizás él envíe una señal. Esa es la única forma de estar seguros: tu padre tiene que enviar una señal reclamándote como su hijo. A veces sucede."**

-"No os preocupéis, Percy se encargó de que eso no volviera a suceder"- Dijo Rachel al notar como los dioses se movían incomodos con una aire de culpabilidad.

**"¿Quieres decir que a veces no pasa?"**

**Annabeth pasó su palma por la barandilla del muelle. "Los dioses están ocupados. Ellos tienen muchos hijos y ellos no siempre… bueno, a veces no se preocupan por nosotros, Percy. Nos ignoran."**

-"Lo sentimos"- Dijeron los dioses culpables. Los romanos miraron con asombro. Los dioses romanos no eran lo que se dice, sentimentales, eran más crueles porque estaban concentrados en la guerra.

**Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían sombríos y depresivos, como si estuvieran esperando por una llamada que nunca vendría. Yo había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, abandonados en una escuela por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para lidiar con ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor.**

**"Entones estoy atascado aquí," dije. "¿Eso esto todo? ¿Por el resto de mi vida?"**

**"Depende," dijo Annabeth. "Algunos campistas solo se quedan por el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no tienes una fuerza de gran alcance."**

Afrodita y Deméter, así como sus respectivos hijos estaban miraban a Annabeth con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Annabeth se disculpó:

-"Lo lamento, lo único que quería decir era que los hijos de ambas diosas no llaman tanto la atención como los hijos de los tres grandes"- Dijo apresuradamente.

-"Además no sé de qué os quejáis, o acaso queréis que os persigan tanto los monstruos como a nosotros." –Añadió Teseo señalando a todos los hijos de los tres grandes en la sala.

**Los monstruos puede que te ignoren, así que puedes pasar unos meses de entrenamiento de verano y vivir en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros, es muy peligroso para vivir. Somos rondadores por año. En el mundo mortal, atraemos a los monstruos. Ellos nos sienten. Ellos vienen a retarnos. La mayoría del tiempo nos ignoran hasta que somos lo suficientemente grandes como para causar problemas, como de diez u once años, pero después de eso, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí, o son asesinados. Algunos se las arreglan para sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se vuelven famosos, créeme si te digo los nombres, los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera se dan cuenta que son semidioses. Pero son muy pocos."**

**"¿Entonces los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?"**

-"¿Entonces tenéis barreras protectoras?"- Preguntó Reyna curiosa. Annabeth asintió sin darse cuenta de la mirada de decepción que se cruzó en ese instante en la mirada de Octavian. Él quería atacar a los griegos, sabía que solo estaban fingiendo ser amables y amistosos para poder atacarles después por la espalda.

**Annabeth sacudió su cabeza. "No a menos que sean intencionalmente atrapados en el bosque o convocados aquí por alguien."**

**"¿Por qué alguien invocaría monstruos?"**

** "Peleas de prácticas. Bromas."**

**"¿Bromas?"**

-"Bueno, ya no se hacen bromas después de lo que le pasó a Percy en su primera captura de la bandera"- Dijo Travis.

**"El punto es, los bordes están sellados para mantener a los monstruos y a los mortales afuera. Desde afuera, los mortales ven el valle y no ven nada inusual, solo una granja de fresas."**

**"¿Así que tú eres rondadora por año?"**

**Annabeth asintió. De debajo del cuello de su camiseta sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de barro de diferentes colores. Era tal como el de Luke, excepto que el de Annabeth también tenía un gran anillo de oro colgado de ella como un anillo de graduación.**

**"He estado aquí desde que tenía siete," dijo ella. "Cada agosto en el último día del periodo de verano, recibes una cuenta por sobrevivir otro año. He estado aquí más tiempo que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están en la Universidad."**

-"Ya sabemos lo que significa el collar de Percy, aunque el significado de las cuentas es un poco deprimente"- Dijo Hazel. Frank, Reyna y Dakota asintieron, eran los que estaban a su lado y los que más cerca estaban del hijo de Poseidón en el campamento romano.

**"¿Por qué viniste tan joven?"**

**Ella torció el anillo en su collar. "No es tu problema."**

-"Solo estaba preguntando"- Le dijo Piper a Annabeth. Esta asintió tristemente ante el recuerdo de cómo había tratado a Percy en su primera misión.

**"Oh." Me quedé allí por un minuto incómodo de silencio. "Así que… ¿puedo salir caminando de aquí sí quiero?"**

-"Solo si quieres que te maten sesos de alga."- Dijo Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su imprudente novio.

**"Sería suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del Señor D o Quirón. Pero ellos no te darán permiso hasta el final del verano a menos…"**

**"¿A menos…?"**

**"Se te conceda una búsqueda. Pero eso difícilmente sucede. La última vez…"**

-"Al parecer no salió bien"- Dijo Leo con una mueca.

**Su voz se apagó. Puede notar por su tono que la última vez no había ido bien.**

Leo sonrió gratamente al pensar como Percy, deseaba conocerlo.

**"De vuelta a la enfermería," dije, "cuando me daban de comer esas cosas…"**

**"Ambrosía."**

**"Siii. Me preguntaste algo acerca del solsticio de verano."**

**Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron. "¿Así que sabes algo?**

Thalía se detuvo y miró a Annabeth contrariada.

-"¿Qué?"- Dijo ésta molesta por la mirada de su amiga.

-"Annie, Annie. Annie ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a no preguntarle cosas a Percy?"- Dijo negando con la cabeza con un falso tono de decepción. A su alrededor todos se estaban riendo mientras que Annabeth solo le saco la lengua a la hija de Zeus.

**"Bueno… no. En mi vieja escuela, escuché a Grover y Quirón hablando de eso. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Él dijo algo como que no teníamos mucho tiempo, por la fecha límite. ¿Qué significa?"**

**Ella apretó su puño. "Ojala supiera. Quirón y los sátiros, ellos los saben, pero no me lo dirán. Algo está mal en el Olimpo, algo muy importante. La última vez que estuve allí, todo parecía demasiado normal."**

-"¿Has estado en el Olimpo?"- Preguntaron todos los romanos con un poco de celos, hasta que se acordaron de los que habían dicho en la conversación, al parecer ellos vivían más tiempo, pero los griegos veían más a los dioses. Annabeth solo miró sorprendida ante la coincidencia, pero solo les señaló el libro como respuesta.

**"¿Has estado en el Olimpo?"**

Todos se echaron a reír por la similitud excepto dos personas. Octavian, que no sabía cómo todos sus compañeros del campamento podían seguir a tan estúpido personaje, y Hércules que no podía creer que ambos campamentos parecieran admirar a tan ridículo héroe. _A quién han convertido en dios, quién es el mejor héroe de todos, quién tenía una constelación en el cielo, yo. ¿Por qué la gente de la sala no puede leer mis aventuras y dejar de leer la patética vida del engendro del dios del mar?_

**"Algunos de los rondadores por año -Luke, Clarisse y yo y algunos otros- hicimos un viaje de campo durante el solsticio de invierno. Ahí es cuando los dioses tienen su gran consejo anual.**

**"¿Pero cómo llegas allí?"**

**"El ferrocarril de Long Island, por supuesto. Te bajas en la estación Penn. El edificio Empire State, el ascensor especial al piso seiscientos." Ella me miró como si estuviera segura que yo ya debía saber eso. "Eres de New York, ¿verdad?"**

-"Creó que se olvidó que el Empire State no tiene seiscientos pisos para los mortales"- Dijo Leo inocentemente mientras los Stoll intentaban no reírse muy fuerte.

**"Oh, claro." Hasta donde yo sabía, había solo ciento dos pisos en el edificio Empire State, pero decidí no señalarlo.**

**"Justo después de nuestra visita," continuó Annabeth, "el clima se volvió extraño, como si los dioses hubieran comenzado a pelear. Un par de veces desde entonces, escuché a los sátiros hablando. Lo mejor que pude entender es que algo importante fue robado. Y si no es devuelto para el solsticio de verano, habrá problemas. Cuando viniste, yo esperaba… quiero decir, Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo a excepción de Ares. Y, por supuesto tiene una rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, quiero decir, aparte de eso, pensé que podíamos trabajar juntos. Pensé que quizás sabías algo." **

-"Nunca esperes que Percy sepa algo, la primera regla para trabajar con él"- Les dijo Thalía a todos los presentes en la sala mientras Nico se reía y Percy le sacaba la lengua tiernamente para gran satisfacción de Afrodita y sus hijas, pues se veía muy lindo haciéndolo.

**Sacudí mi cabeza. Deseé poder ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambriento y mentalmente sobrecargado para preguntar algo más.**

-"Hombres"- Resoplaron las cazadoras.

**"Tengo que conseguir una búsqueda," murmuró Annabeth para sí misma. "No soy demasiado joven. Si ellos solo me contaran el problema…"**

**Pude sentir el olor de una barbacoa proveniente de un lugar cercano. Annabeth debió escuchar mi estómago gruñir. Ella me dijo que fuera, que ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el muelle, deslizando sus dedos por la barandilla como si estuviera trazando el plan de batalla.**

-"Si que estaba trazando un plan de batalla"- Dijo Annabeth mientras se ruborizaba al escuchar las risitas provenientes de las hijas de Afrodita.

**De vuelta a la cabaña once, todo el mundo estaba hablando, esperando por la cena. Por primera vez, noté que muchos de los campistas tenían facciones similares: nariz afilada, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los maestros clasificarían como problemáticos.**

-"Por supuesto"- Gritaron contentos los hijos de Hermes, tanto griegos como romanos ganándose una mirada de orgullo y satisfacción de su padre.

**Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó mucha atención mientras caminaba a mi lugar y me sentaba junto a mi cuerno minotauro. El consejero, Luke, se acercó. Él también tenía el aire de la familia de Hermes. Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.**

Hermes frunció el ceño preguntándose cuándo, dónde y porque se habría echo esa cicatriz su hijo.

**"Te encontré un saco de dormir," dijo él. "Y aquí, te robé algunos artículos de aseo de la tienda del campamento"**

**No puede notar si estaba bromeando en la parte de robar.**

-"Por supuesto que no"- Dijeron indignados los hijos de Hermes mientras los otros ponían los ojos en blanco.

**Dije, "Gracias."**

**"No hay problema." Luke se sentó junto a mí, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. "¿Primer día difícil?"**

**"No pertenezco aquí," dije. "Ni siquiera creo en dioses."**

-"Pues más le vale"- Murmuró para sí mismo Jason.

**"Siiii," dijo él. "Así es como todos comenzamos. Una vez que empieces a creer en ellos no se vuelve más fácil."**

**La amargura en su voz me sorprendió, porque Luke me parecía un muchacho bastante transigente. Él lucía como si pudiera manejar cualquier cosa.**

Annabeth inclinó la cabeza con pesadumbre. Al darse cuenta Grover le pasó un brazo por el hombro y Rachel le sujeto una mano entre las suyas. Dese que se había convertido en el Oráculo se llevaban mucho mejor.

**"¿Así que tu padre es Hermes?" pregunté.**

**Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, y por un segundo pensé que iba a apuñalarme, pero el solo raspó el barro de la suela de su sandalia.**

**"Siii. Hermes."**

Hermes frunció un poco el ceño ante eso aunque nadie pareció notarlo.

**"El mensajero con pies alados."**

Todos se rieron ante eso mientras Hermes sonreía ante la descripción.

**"Ese es él. Mensajeros. Medicina. Viajeros, comerciantes, ladrones. Todos los que usan la carretera. Por eso es que estás aquí, disfrutando la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es selectivo con los que auxilia."**

-"Exacto"- Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa.

**Pensé que Luke no había querido llamarme un Don nadie. Él solo tenía mucho en su cabeza.**

**"¿Has visto a tu papá?" pregunté.**

**"Una vez."**

Hermes miró confuso. ¿_Cuándo hablaré con mi hijo?_

**Esperé, pensando que él quería contarme, que me contaría. Aparentemente no era así. Me pregunté si la historia tenía que ver con cómo obtuvo su cicatriz.**

Hermes miró aterrado hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada de Annabeth que negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Ante eso Hermes se relajó.

**Luke miró hacia arriba y esbozó una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas aquí, son en su mayoría buena gente. Después de todo, somos una familia ampliada, ¿no? Cuidamos los unos de los otros."**

Todos los del campamento griego asintieron sonrientes. Los romanos miraron con sorpresa, no es que ellos no se protegieran los unos a los otros pero nunca habían actuado como una familia. Quizás deberían cambiar eso.

**Él parecía entender cuan perdido me sentía, y estuve agradecido por eso, porque un chico mayor como él- incluso si era consejero- debía evitar a un medio escolar nada sofisticado como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había robado unos artículos de aseo para mí, que era la cosa más amable que alguien había hecho por mí en todo el día.**

Annabeth frunció el ceño y al darse cuenta de esto Nico le susurró divertido:

-"No deberías sentirte ofendida, fuiste bastante antipática"- Dijo divertido. Aunque como recompensa se llevó un golpe en la cabeza y la risa de Percy que miraba la conversación con sus ojitos verde mar desde el regazo del hijo de Hades.

**Decidí hacerle una última gran pregunta, la que me había estado molestando todo el día.**

**"Clarisse, de Ares, estaba bromeando acerca de que yo tenía potencial para los ‹‹Tres Grandes››. Entonces Annabeth… dos veces, dijo ella que quizás yo sería ‹‹el elegido››. Dijo que debía hablar con el Oráculo. ¿Que era todo eso?"**

**Luke plegó su cuchillo. "Odio las profecías."**

-"Como todos"- Dijeron todos los presentes en la sala menos tres personas, Apolo, Rachel y Octavian, que miraban ofendidos, y en el caso de los dos primeros, algo divertidos.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**Su rostro se contrajo alrededor de la cicatriz. "Digamos que eché las cosas a perder para los demás. Los últimos dos años, desde que mi viaje al jardín de las Hespérides salió mal, Quirón no ha permitido más búsquedas. Annabeth se moría de ganas por salir al mundo exterior. Ella presionó a Quirón hasta que él le dijo finalmente que él sabía su destino. Él tenía una profecía del Oráculo. Él no le contaría todo, pero dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a ir a una búsqueda todavía. Ella tenía que esperar hasta que… alguien especial viniera al campamento."**

**"¿Alguien especial?"**

-"Alguien especial, Annabeth. Hasta Quirón os lanzaba indirectas."- Se rio Travis. Annabeth solo se puso cada vez más roja a medida que la risa inundo la sala de tronos.

**"No te preocupes por eso, chico," dijo Luke. "Annabeth quiere pensar que cada nuevo campista que viene aquí es el presagio que ella ha estado esperando. Ahora, vamos, es hora de cenar." **

**Al momento que lo dijo, un cuerno sonó en la distancia. De alguna manera supe que era una caracola, aunque no lo hubiera oído antes. **

-"Poderes de pescado"- Dijo Hércules con desagrado. Thalía y Nico lo miraron con desagrado hasta que Thalía le contestó con voz cortante:

-"Sabes la de veces que nos han salvado esos 'poderes de pescado'. Sinceramente, son bastante más útiles que los poderes de cielo, sobre todo para mí, sin ofender papa"- Dijo mientras Nico asentía de acuerdo a su lado y Percy sonreía muy tiernamente en su regazo.

**Luke grito," ¡Cabaña Once, formen filas! **

**Toda la cabaña, como veinte de nosotros, se presentó en el patio común. Nos alineamos en orden de antigüedad, así que por supuesto yo era el último. Campistas vinieron de otras cabañas también, excepto de las tres cabañas vacías al final, y la cabaña ocho, que había lucido normal durante el día, pero ahora comenzaba a brillar color plata mientras el sol se ocultaba.**

Artemisa y las cazadoras sonrieron con nostalgia. No les gustaba estar en el campamento pero les encantaba su cabaña.

**Caminamos sobre la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Los sátiros se nos unieron desde el prado. Náyades emergieron del lago. Algunas otras chicas salieron de los bosques- y cuando digo salieron de los bosques, quiero decir directamente de los árboles. Vi una chica, como de nueve o diez años, saliendo de un lado de un árbol de arce y venir saltando hasta la colina.**

Los romanos miraron con asombro, en su campamento no comían con los sátiros y las ninfas, ya que los primeros eran pordioseros y las segundas no abundaban en el Campamento Júpiter.

**En total, había quizás cien campistas, algunas docenas de sátiros, y una docena entre ninfas de los árboles y Náyades. **

**En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Un fuego central quemaba en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta de tela blanca adornada con púrpura. **

-"¿Porque tenéis ese fuego en el centro?"- Preguntó Frank.

-"Dentro de poco lo veras"- Dijo Katie con una sonrisa.

**Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña once estaba atestada de gente. Tuve que apretarme al borde de un banco con la mitad de mi trasero colgando.**

-"Ugh, no necesitábamos esa información"- Dijeron Thalía y Nico con una mueca de desagrado, haciendo reír a todos.

**Vi a Grover sentado en la mesa doce con el señor D, algunos sátiros, y un par de niños regordetes rubios que se parecían el señor D. Quirón se hizo a un lado, siendo la mesa de picnic demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**

**Annabeth se sentó en la mesa seis con un montón de atléticos de apariencia seria, todos con sus ojos grises y cabello rubio miel.**

La cabaña de Atenea sonrió y vitoreo sin notar la mirada de extrañeza de los romanos. Para ellos, Atenea o Minerva era una diosa virgen, por lo que no sabían cómo podía tener hijos.

**Clarisse se sentó detrás de mí en la mesa de los de Ares. Al parecer ella había superado lo de ser mojada, porque se estaba riendo y eructando con sus amigos.**

**Finalmente, Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo de mármol del pabellón, y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Él levantó su copa. "¡Por los dioses!"**

**Todos los demás levantaron sus copas. "¡Por los dioses!"**

Los dioses sonrieron complacidos.

**Las ninfas se acercaron con platos de comidas: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y si, ¡barbacoa! Mi copa estaba vacía, pero Luke dijo,**

**"Dilo. Lo que quieras, sin alcohol, por supuesto."**

**Dije, "Gaseosa de cereza."**

**El vaso se llenó con un caramelo líquido espumoso.**

**Luego tuve una idea. "Gaseosa de cereza azul."**

-"Todavía sigue pidiendo eso"- Dijo divertida Hazel. A su lado, Frank, Reyna y Dakota asintieron con una sonrisa.

**La soda se volvió violentamente a un color cobalto. Tomé un sorbo cauteloso. Perfecto.**

**Brindé por mi madre.**

Todos se pusieron un poco tristes y culpables al haber olvidado a la madre de Percy.

**Ella no se ha ido, me dije a mí mismo. No permanentemente, de todas formas. Ella está en el submundo. Y si ese es un lugar real, entonces algún día…**

-"No deberías pensar en eso"- Dijo Hades, sorprendiendo a todos, en un tono cariñoso a Percy. Él ya le había cogido cariño al renacuajo, era muy amigo de sus hijos, los cuales solo por ser hijos del señor de los muertos ya espantaban a muchos a su alrededor.

**"Aquí tienes, Percy," dijo Luke, entregándome un plato de carne ahumada.**

**Llené mi plato y estaba a punto de tomar un bocado cuando noté que todos se ponían de pie, y llevaban sus platos al fuego central del pabellón. Me pregunté si iban por el postre o algo.**

-"Solo Percy pensaría algo así"- Dijo Grover a la vez que todos los griegos se echaron a reír.

**"Vamos," me dijo Luke.**

**A medida que me acercaba, vi que todos tomaban una porción de su comida y la lanzaban al fuego, la fresa más madura, el más jugoso trozo de carne, el más cálido rollo de mantequilla.**

**Luke murmuró en mi oído, "Una ofrenda para los dioses. Les gusta el olor."**

-"Oh"- Dio Frank en comprensión

**"Estás bromeando."**

-"No, es enserio. Nos gusta el olor"- Dijo Apolo confuso. Artemisa solo puso los ojos en blanco ante de darle en la cabeza, entre las risas de los demás.

**Su mirada me advirtió que no tomara esto a la ligera, pero no pude evitar preguntarme porque un inmortal, un ser todo poderoso le gustaría el olor de comida quemada.**

**Luke se aproximó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza, y arrojó un cúmulo de uvas grandes y rojas. "Hermes."**

**Yo era el siguiente.**

**Deseé saber que nombre de dios decir.**

Poseidón miró hacia abajo.

**Finalmente, hice un llamado en silencio. Quien quiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.**

Poseidón asintió con firmeza.

**Lancé una rebanada grande de carne en las llamas.**

**Cuando tomé una bocanada de humo, no me tapé la boca. No olía nada como comida quemada. Olía a chocolate caliente, brownies recién horneados, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores del campo, y cientos de otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían ir bien juntas, pero lo hacían. Podía casi creer que los dioses podían vivir de ese humo.**

-"Lo intente una vez"- Dijo Hermes un poco rojo.

-"¿Y qué paso?"- Preguntaron Travis y Connor.

-"Que terminó desnutrido tragando ambrosia y néctar por una pajita en mi hospital"- Dijo Apolo divertido.

**Cuando todo el mundo había vuelto a sus asientos y terminado de comer, Quirón golpeó su pata contra el suelo de nuevo por nuestra atención.**

**El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro. "Si, se supone que tengo que decir hola a todos ustedes mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que la próxima captura la bandera es el viernes. La cabaña cinco actualmente tiene los laureles."**

**Un montón de feos vítores se levantaron en la mesa de Ares.**

**"Personalmente," continuó el señor D, "No me podría importar menos, pero felicitaciones. También, debería decirles que tenemos un nuevo campista hoy. Peter Johnson."**

Todos los griegos se rieron ante la costumbre de decir mal los nombres del señor D.

**Quirón murmuró algo.**

**"Ermm, Percy Jackson," corrigió el señor D. "Eso es. Hurra, y todo eso. Ahora vayan a su tonta hoguera. Vamos."**

Todos los dioses fulminaron a Dionisio con la mirada ante su trato a los semidioses.

**Todo el mundo aplaudió. Todos caminamos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió un canto con nosotros. Cantamos canciones de campamento acerca de los dioses y bromeamos, y lo gracioso era que no sentía que nadie se me quedaba viendo ya. Me sentía en casa.**

-"Como todos"- Suspiró Will. Todos los griegos asintieron de acuerdo.

**Más tarde en la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera se encrespaban en un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar, y todos volvimos a nuestras cabañas. No me di cuenta cuan exhausto estaba hasta que me desplomé en mi saco de dormir prestado.**

**Mis dedos se enrollaron alrededor del cuerno de Minotauro. Pensé en mi mamá, pero tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de dormir cuando eran un niño, la manera en que me decía no dejes que te piquen los chinches.**

Todas las diosas sonrieron tiernamente mientras miraban al bebe en brazo de Nico, que estaba jugando con el peluche de una ballena.

**Cuando cerré los ojos, me dormí instantáneamente.**

**Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo. Ojala hubiera sabido cuanto disfrutaría mi nuevo hogar.**

-"Terminado"- Dijo con una sonrisa Thalía.

-"Que les parece si vamos a comer"- Preguntó Hestia desde el fuego. Todos asintieron y se levantaron para estirarse y dirigirse al comedor de los dioses.


	9. Capturamos una bandera

Este capitulo esta dedicado a DarrenWalker, gracias por enviarme los libros para mejorar esta historia. Te estoy muy agradecida.

Lamento haber tardado en escribir pero he tenido dos semanas llenas de evaluaciones. Espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo.

Un beso: Natilovebooks

* * *

Al llegar al comedor los romanos y griegos se sentaron por juntos para sorpresa de los dioses, aunque sonrieron ampliamente. Al final, griegos y romanos podrían llevarse bien son que estallara una guerra civil.

Cuando todos estaban sentados alrededor de las mesas que había allí comenzaron a charlar animadamente. Annabeth estaba con Percy, al que le daba de comer. Junto a ella estaban Thalía, Nico, Grover, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel y Reyna, que miraban a la interacción de los dos con una sonrisa.

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Hazel?"- Pidió Annabeth limpiándole la boca a Percy con una servilleta.

-"Claro"- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo está Percy?"- Preguntó mirando a la hija de Plutón con preocupación en los ojos.

Hazel se sorprendió de lo mucho que se preocupaba por Percy y sonrió internamente. Se veía lo mucho que se querían, de la forma en que Annabeth se preocupaba por él, y hablaba de él. Por otra parte Percy no era muy diferente, siempre que Hazel le preguntaba qué es lo que más echaba de menos de su campamento, siempre decía lo mismo con una sonrisa: Annabeth.

-"Esta bien, siempre dice que os echa de menos y no puede esperar para veros."- Respondió Hazel con una sonrisa.

Los griegos de la mesa sonrieron con cariño al infante en brazos de Annabeth. Pero Thalía frunció el ceño un poco antes de volverse a Hazel y Frank.

-"¿Vosotros sois sus amigos?"- Pregunto curiosa. Hazel y Frank asintieron confusos con la pregunta.

-"Me alegro, en un campamento nuevo y al parecer mucho más estricto Percy necesitaría buenos amigos."- Thalía les sonrió a medida que hablaba. Los dos romanos le devolvieron contentos la sonrisa. En ese momento Atenea se levantó y anunció que la lectura debería volver a continuar. Con eso todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la sala de tronos. Una vez establecidos Atenea levantó el libro y preguntó:

-"¿Quién va a leer?"-

-"Si no le importa, yo quiero leer"- Dijo Jason alzando el brazo en alto. Thalía y Piper sonrieron felizmente.

Hazel se acercó tímidamente a Annabeth y le susurró algo en el oído. La hija de Atenea sonrió con cariño y le paso a Percy a Hazel con cuidado. La hija de Plutón sonrió al bebe, el cuál le devolvió la sonrisa. Hazel le beso la mejilla y camino hasta su asiento. Al sentarse se le acerco Frank que sonrió al pequeño, al igual que Reyna y Dakota que estaban sentados justo al lado de ellos.

**-"Capturamos una bandera"-** Leyó Jason y todos los griegos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Los romanos miraron intrigados, quizás esto fuera como sus juegos de guerra.

**Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro.**

-"Exacto, totalmente normal"- Dijo Leo poniendo los ojos mientras los demás reían.

**Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro. Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza.**

-"Se cómo te sientes"- Dijeron todos los semidioses, mientras los dioses, Rachel, Quirón y Grover sonreían divertidos.

**El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera bueno.**

**Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas. No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola.**

En la sala hubo un estallido de risas. Cuando se calmaron un poco Nico se giró hacia Quirón.

-"¿Dónde estabas tú?"- Preguntó divertido.

-"Detrás de él"- Respondió con una sonrisa el centauro.

Artemisa miro al hijo de Poseidón con el ceño fruncido y para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo de sus cazadoras, se encogió a tamaño su tamaño normal y se acercó a Percy. Hizo aparecer un diminuto arco y se lo dio al bebe.

"Toma, para que vallas practicando"- Le dijo la diosa de la luna con una sonrisa.

**¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol.**

Otra vez las risas sonaron por todo el salón.

**¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo. «Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringado», me murmuraba al oído.**

Clarisse sonreía, echaba de menos las peleas con Percy, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie.

**En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en el chico que había derrotado al Minotauro.**

Thalía puso los ojos y se inclinó hacia su primo y murmuró –"Peligro de ego".

Ante eso los dos se echaron a reír levantando la curiosidad de todos.

**Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares,**

Ares y sus hijos sonreían con suficiencia excepto Frank que intentaba no poner los ojos a la actitud de su padre y sus medio hermanos.

**Ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo.**

Ahora les toco a Apolo y sus hijos hinchar el pecho con orgullo.

**No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefestos**

Hefestos y sus hijos sonrieron.

**Ni —no lo permitieran los dioses — la habilidad de Dionisio con las vides.**

-"El sentimiento es mutuo"- Murmuró el dios de la locura.

**Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme.**

**A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche.**

Los romanos miraron con asombro. Su campamento sonaba muy bien, acogedor y tranquilo.

**Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida…»**

Las cazadoras miraron sorprendidas, al igual que Artemisa al ver la preocupación, amor y devoción que tenía este niño por salvar a su madre.

**Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo? Dionisio podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca-Cola **_**light. **_**¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

-"Lo siento"- Dijeron todos los dioses mirando hacia abajo con arrepentimiento.

**El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría.**

Todos los del Campamento Mestizo que había oído la historia de la primera clase de espada de Percy se frotó las manos con anticipación y una sonrisa en la cara.

**Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.**

-"Extremadamente buenos"- Sonrieron todos los que habían estado en alguna misión o habían luchado con Percy.

**El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme.**

Quirón sonrió recordando cuando le había dado a Contracorriente a un asombrado hijo de Poseidón que se iba en su primera misión, la primera de muchas al parecer.

**Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez.**

—**Buena suerte —me deseó uno de los campistas—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años.**

-"Ya no"- Canturrearon los Stoll con una sonrisa.

—**A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dije. El campista bufó.**

**Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacado y magullado.**

—**Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—. ¡No, no tan alta!**

-"Decídete hombre, ¿alta o no?"- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa inocente. El resto solo se río de las tonterías del hijo de Hefestos.

— **¡Zaca!-. ¡Ataca!**

— **¡Zaca!-. ¡Ahora retrocede!**

— **¡Zaca!**

-"Me encantan las onomatopeyas de Percy"- Dijo Apolo sonriendo. Artemisa y Atenea le estaban mirando con sorpresa e incredulidad. Apolo se siento incómodo hasta que no aguanto más. –"¿Qué?"- Les preguntó.

-"Has dicho algo inteligente"- Dijo Atenea. Apolo puso los ojos en blanco y se fijó en que su hermana estaba escribiendo en una libreta.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo hermanita?"- Preguntó el dios del Sol.

-"Apuntando este acontecimiento, es un gran momento en la historia"- Dijo Artemisa. Al terminar todos se estaban riendo excepto Apolo, quién solo hizo un mohín.

**Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité.**

Todos los que conocían ese poder de Percy estaban sonriendo mientras los otros solo los veían confusos.

**Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña.**

-"El agua le da poder"- Exclamó Leo saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. Thalía se rio y asintió con la cabeza.

Los romanos miraban a Percy con sorpresa y respeto. No esperaban que su nuevo héroe y pretor tuviera tantos poderes siendo tan joven.

Leo solo estaba más ansioso por conocer a Percy, se estaba convirtiendo en su ídolo.

Los únicos que no perecían contentos eran los dos de siempre, Octavian y Hércules. Ambos estaban bastante molestos con el hijo de Poseidón. El primero porque, a pesar de sus advertencias, los romanos habían caído en la trampa de los griegos, como seguía afirmando. Y Hércules, porque ya no aguantaba que todos le hicieran caso a ese patético semidiós y no a él. Dejó escapar un gruñido que le valió una mala mirada de Aquiles, Teseo, Orión y Perseo, a todos les gustaba el joven.

— **¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.**

**«Vale —pensé—, vamos a ver cómo le zurran la badana a Percy.»**

-"Eso sería tan divertido"- Dijeron todos los que entrenaban con Percy en la clases de esgrima. Todos los demás les sonrieron divertidos.

**Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo.**

-"Si"- Admitieron los que habían estado allí con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla.**

—**Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riais de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica.**

-"No es un poco avanzado para su primera clase"- Preguntó Hazel.

Los semidioses griegos solo se encogieron de hombros. Los romanos miraron sorprendidos, al parecer los griegos no eran tan debiluchos como creían.

**Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.**

—**Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy?**

**Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza.**

Tanto los dioses como los semidioses que no conocían la historia miraron con asombro. Su primera clase y estaba aguantando con el mejor luchador del campamento.

**Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: «¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!»**

**Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.**

Todos los antes nombrados tenían la boca abierta ligeramente sorprendidos antes de que la sala estallara en aplausos.

-"Quiero su autógrafo"- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

**Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio.**

**Bajé la espada.**

—**Lo siento… Perdona.**

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Piper confusa. –"¿Por qué pide disculpas?"

-"Es una manía del sesos de alga. Pide perdón por todo"- Respondió Thalía con una sonrisa cariñosa.

**Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar.**

-"Cualquiera lo estaría"- Dijo Frank

— **¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!**

**No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió.**

**Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo.**

**Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:**

— **¿La suerte del principiante? **

-"Jajaja, como si fuera por eso"- Se rio Nico.

**Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.**

—**Puede —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…**

-"Ni te lo imaginas"- Dijeron los que habían visto a Percy en las batallas.

**El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos.**

-"Suele pasar"- Dijo Chris restándole importancia con la mano. Los romanos miraron sorprendidos a los griegos, eso definitivamente no era de debiluchos.

**Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D.**

**Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:**

—**Guay. Genial.**

— **¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?**

-"Más o menos"- Murmuró Grover.

**Me miró algo nervioso.**

— **¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?**

-"¿Buscador?"- Preguntaron algunos romanos confusos.

—**Bueno… no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—. Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?**

**Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.**

-"Eso es un no"- Murmuró Leo. Piper puso los ojos en blanco antes de pegarle en la cabeza.

—**El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo.**

**Me animé.**

Grover sonrió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima no derramada. Al verlo, Annabeth le abrazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla para reconfortarlo.

—**Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?**

— **¡Beee-ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión… Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado?**

-"Vamos Grover, no conozco mucho a Percy, pero a través de lo que hemos leído yo diría que él te quiere a su lado porque eres su amigo"- Dijo Perseo con una sonrisa a la vez que muchos asentían con la cabeza.

— **¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!**

**Alicaído, Grover observó el agua.**

—**Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.**

Annabeth y Thalía pusieron los ojos en blanco y se acercaron a Grover. Thalía le susurró algo al oído y el sátiro sonrió suavemente.

**Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste.**

**Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses.**

Los dioses levantaron las cejas mientras los semidioses reían en voz baja.

**Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.**

—**La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.**

Las cazadoras sonrieron, al igual que su patrona.

—**Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?**

**Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.**

-"En ese entonces sí"- Murmuró quedamente Quirón

—**No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias —dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales.**

-"Por supuesto"- Dijo Hera.

**Esa es tarea de su marido. **

Los dioses se rieron mientras el rey de los dioses se puso rojo, de vergüenza e ira.

**Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.**

—**Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.**

Los tres nombrados sonrieron mientras el resto del consejo puso los ojos en blanco. Los semidioses veían la escena divertidos, incluidos los romanos que ya se estaban acostumbrando a la forma de ser de los griegos, mucho más relajados que los romanos.

—**Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa.**

—**A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo —dije.**

—**Aja.**

—**Pero Hades no tiene cabaña.**

Leo iba a abrir la boca para preguntar porque había entonces una cabaña ahora, al igual que el resto de cabañas de los dioses menores, pero captó la mirada de Annabeth y se mantuvo en silencio.

—**No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí… —Grover se estremeció—. Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.**

Nico hizo un mohín mientras Thalía se reía de él.

-"Lo lamento, señor. Juzgue sin conocer"- Dijo Grover en dirección a el dios del inframundo. Este solo asintió con la cabeza.

—**Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?**

**Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**

—**Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra**

**Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige.**

Los romanos miraron sorprendidos, ellos no conocían la existencia de ese pacto, ni la profecía.

**El trueno bramó.**

—**Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —dije. Grover asintió—. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?**

-"No"- Dijo Hera en un susurró.

**La expresión de Grover se enturbió.**

—**Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalía… Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible.**

Thalía hizo una mueca al oír hablar de su madre y de su destino.

— **¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña!**

**-"**Como que niña, ya te daré lo tuyo primito"- Dijo Thalía mientras Nico y Annabeth se reían.

**Grover vaciló.**

—**Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalía. **

-"¿Cómo?"- Gritó Zeus enojado agarrando el rayo maestro y apuntando con él a su hermano.

Hades no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia donde estaba Thalía. Cuando esta levanto la vista y se cruzó con la del señor de los muertos este dijo:

-"Lo siento Thalía". Thalía asintió con una sonrisa triste a las palabras del dios.

**Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga.**

Annabeth y Thalía se sonrieron tristemente mientras pensaban en Luke.

**Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—. Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalía le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalía no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina.**

Todos los que no conocían miraron a Thalía con sorpresa y respeto. Que una niña de esa edad se enfrentara sola a esos monstruos para poder salvar a otros semidioses era admirable.

**Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.**

Ahora todos miraron en comprensión al comentario de Thalía cuando se habló del árbol.

**Miré el pino en la distancia.**

**La historia me dejó vacío, y también me hizo sentir culpable. Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa. Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre.**

-"No deberías quítate merito Percy eso también es impresionante"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa triste.

Jason tenía una sonrisa imperceptible en el rostro. Esto demostraba que él tenía razón. Percy no era tan malo después de todo.

—**Grover —le dije—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?**

-"Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo"- Dijo Nico con una mueca.

—**Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini.**

—**Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?**

—**No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…?**

—**No —mentí—. Sólo me lo preguntaba. —Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?**

Hermes negó con la cabeza ante el cambio de tema.

**Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.**

-"Y tenía razón"- Dijo Grover.

—**No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves.**

-"Sois mucho más útiles que nuestro faunos"- Dijo Dakota a Grover con una sonrisa. Grover asintió confuso devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—**Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial.**

-"Alerta ego, alerta ego, todos a sus puestos de combate"- Dijeron Thalía y Nico para diversión de todos.

**Grover hizo una mueca.**

—**Yo no… Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente eres hijo de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale?**

**Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí.**

**Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre. Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera.**

Todos los semidioses griegos aplaudieron y vitorearon con alegría.

**Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.**

**Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**

Frank y Hazel se miraron en la comprensión de lo que les había dicho Percy en su primer juego de guerra.

**Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:**

— **¿Esas son las banderas?**

Annabeth negó divertida con la cabeza mientras Thalía y Nico se reían de la pregunta.

—**Sí.**

— **¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?**

—**No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo.**

Ambas cabañas sonrieron con suficiencia mientras el resto ponía los ojos en blanco.

—**Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera?**

-"Oh esa sí que es buena"- Dijo entre risa Nico.

**Sonrió.**

—**Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una.**

— **¿De qué lado estamos?**

**Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas.**

Annabeth hizo una mueca recordando lo que paso con el perro del infierno.

—**Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos.**

-"Por algún motivo, no le gusto la forma en que participo"- Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa inocente.

**Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades.**

-"¿Eso es lo que hacéis para conseguir aliados?"- Pregunto Gwen curiosa. Los griegos asintieron sonrientes.

**Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dionisio, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefestos. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dionisio eran bastante buenos atletas.**

**Todos los del campamento griego miraron hacia abajo, ahora solo había un niño de Hefestos. Pollux sintió que alguien le palmeaba en la espalda en señal de apoyo.**

**Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos.**

Deméter, al igual que sus hijos sonrió.

-"A mí Katie me parece bastante violenta, al menos cuando se trata de nosotros"- Le susurro Connor a su hermano.

-"Sobre todo desde que Percy le dio clases de lucha"- Dijo Travis mientras le recorría un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

**Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban.**

Piper puso los ojos ante el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

**Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefestos no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día. Podrían ser un problema.**

Hefestos sonrió, al igual que sus hijos.

-"Leo eres un fenómeno, no te pareces en nada a esa descripción"- Dijo Jason divertido. Leo solo hizo un mohín mientras todos se reían.

**Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

Ares y sus hijos, excepto Frank, gritaron indignados entre las risas de los demás.

**Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.**

— **¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!**

-"¿No se permite herir?"- Pregunto asombrado un hijo de Vulcano. Los griegos negaron con la cabeza curiosos.

**Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.**

— **¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?**

Annabeth, Thalía, Nico y Grover se palmearon la frente mientras negaban con la cabeza divertidos entre las risas de los demás.

**Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonto.**

-"No lo culpo, mira que preguntar eso"- Dijo Katie divertida.

—**A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera.**

-"No le gustó mucho ese puesto."- Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa. Thalía y Nico miraron interrogantes, nunca habían oído hablar del primer juego de Percy.

**Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él, pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima. Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo.**

— **¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth.**

**Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.**

**Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo.**

— **¡Eh! —Ella siguió marchando**

-"Ohh, rechazado. Qué pena"- Gritaron los Stoll entre las risas de los demás y el sonrojo de Annabeth.

—**. Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme?**

**Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo.**

—**Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo?**

-"Que dura"- Murmuraron los Stoll.

—**Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea.**

—**Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

**Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia.**

—**Vale —murmuré—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo.**

-"Pobrecito"- Arrullaron burlonamente Nico y Thalía.

**Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban.**

**Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.**

**Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como un idiota.**

Los griegos estallaron entre risas mientras los romanos sonreían divertidos.

**La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada.**

**La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos.**

**Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo.**

Los dioses se rieron divertidos ante la idea.

**En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo.**

**«Vale —pensé—. Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.» Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío. Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba.**

-"Él ya sabía que había algo"- Murmuro Annabeth sin hacer caso de las miradas inquisitivas de Thalía y Nico.

**Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.**

— **¡Al agua con el pringado! —gritó Clarisse.**

Los semidioses se rieron del grito de guerra mientras Quirón, Annabeth, Poseidón, Teseo y Orión miraban mal a Clarisse.

**Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.**

-"Eso no le hace sentir mejor a nadie"- Murmuro Leo.

**Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.**

**Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro.**

Los hijos de Ares que estaban en ese combate gruñeron mientras el resto intentaba no reírse en voz alta.

**Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba.**

**Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica. Me replegué.**

Clarisse sonrió como una loca mientras las personas a su alrededor se alejaron un poco de ella.

**Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo.**

**Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.**

Quirón negó con la cabeza al comportamiento de sus campistas mientras Ares sonreía a sus hijos.

—**Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo.**

-"Nooo"- Gritó Annabeth. Al ver que todos la miraban añadió en un murmullo: -"Me gusta se pelo"- Nico y Thalía se echaron a reír fuertemente mientras Annabeth se ponía cada vez más roja.

**Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.**

—**Uy, uy, uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo.**

-"Ahora sí que da miedo, ¿Verdad Clarisse? "- Dijo Will. Clarisse solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—**La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo.**

—**Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña.**

—**Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda —respondí. Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme.**

-"¿Qué pretende, qué lo maten?"- Dijo Dakota sorprendido.

**Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo.**

Quirón miró a los de la cabaña de Ares que intentaban parecer inocentes, aunque muy pocos lo conseguían.

**Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó.**

-"Debilucho"- Murmuró Ares.

—**No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé.**

—**Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre.**

-"Debo cambiar ese castigo"- Dijo Quirón.

**Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón. **

Todos sonrieron mientras Clarisse y sus hermanos ponían mala cara.

**Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabará de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.**

Nico y Thalía se echaron a reír mientras Clarisse maldijo en voz baja.

**Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer.**

Annabeth sonrió. Había visto solo la segunda parte del combate.

**Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua.**

**El feo número dos y el feo número tres se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita.**

La sala se quedó en silencio, cuando hubo un estallido de aplausos.

-"Guau"- Dijo Leo.

— **¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso!**

Thalía y Nico estallaron en carcajadas.

**Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo.**

Clarisse gruño mientras los Stoll, Will y Leo aplaudían fuertemente y vitoreaban.

**Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefestos. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.**

— **¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa!**

-"La más vieja del libro"- Sonrió Annabeth.

**Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11.**

Todos los de la cabaña de Hermes estallaron en vítores y aplausos.

**Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.**

**El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

**Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo:**

— **No está mal, héroe. —Miré, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? —me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees.**

Los Stoll sonrieron ante la mención de la gorra, cuantas veces habían intentado robársela y cuantas veces habían acabado en la enfermería por eso.

**Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible.**

—**Me has usado como cebo —le dije—. Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo.**

-"Me sorprende que lo descubriera tan pronto"- Dijo Thalía.

-"Tu sabes que él puede ser listo cuando quiere"- Dijo Annabeth defendiendo a su novio.

**Annabeth se encogió de hombros.**

—**Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

—**Un plan para que me pulvericen.**

—**Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero… —Se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabas mi ayuda. —Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?**

—**Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas?**

—**No. **_**Era **_**una herida de espada. Fíjate bien.**

Todos miraron confundidos a Annabeth, esta señaló el libro como toda respuesta.

**La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció.**

-"Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor"- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa de admiración en el rostro.

— **¿Cómo has hecho eso? —dije alelado.**

**Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo:**

—**Sal del agua, Percy.**

— **¿Qué…? **

— **Hazlo y calla.**

-"Que mandona"- Dijo Nico, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Cuando se dio cuenta se tapó la boca con la mano y miró aterrorizado a Annabeth. Esta le miro con dureza y antes de que Nico se diera cuenta lee pego en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

**Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó.**

—**Oh, Estige —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… Supuse que habría sido Zeus.**

Zeus miró a la hija de Atenea, antes de que esta contestara:

-"Deje de mirarla así padre, es normal que pensara en usted primero. "

**Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.**

Todos se tensaron, incluso los que habían estado allí y sabían el resultado.

**Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:**

— **¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!**

**Annabeth desenvainó su espada.**

**En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas.**

**Me miraba fijamente.**

Hazel abrazo con fuerza a Percy mientras Frank le tomo la mano para mayor comodidad.

Poseidón y sus hijos miraron a Percy con miedo.

**Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:**

— **¡Percy, corre!**

**Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí. De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura.**

Poseidón miro a su hijo con preocupación, pero se relajó cuando vio a Annabeth sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

**Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello.**

**Cayó muerto a mis pies. Por algún milagro, yo seguía vivo. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino.**

A pesar de la tensión Leo, los Stoll, Will y Dakota se echaron a reír.

**Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.**

—_**Di immortales! **_**—exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…**

—**Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento.**

**Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.**

— **¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! — Vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado!**

Cuando todos se giraron a mirarla ella espetó:

-"¿Qué?"- Gritó – "Yo estaba enfadada".

—**Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón.**

**Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.**

—**Estás herido —me dijo Annabeth—. Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua.**

—**Estoy bien.**

-"Ese es su eslogan"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—**No, no lo estás —replicó—. Quirón, mira esto.**

**Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

-"No era para menos"- Se quejó Chris.

—**Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no sé cómo… —intenté disculparme—. Perdón…**

-"Y ese su lema"- Dijo Thalía entre risas.

**Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza.**

—**Percy —dijo Annabeth, señalando.**

**Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.**

—**Tu padre —murmuró Annabeth—. Esto no es nada bueno.**

Poseidón hizo un mohín entre las risas del resto de los dioses.

—**Ya está determinado —anunció Quirón.**

**Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.**

— **¿Mi padre? —pregunté perplejo.**

— **Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.**

-"Bueno, eso ha sido del todo dramático"- Dijo Hazel jugando con Percy, jugando al caballito con él en sus rodillas.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que os guste el capitulo.

Necesito vuestra ayuda

¿Cuál es el apodo de Thalía, y el que ella le da a Percy?

¿Cuál es el apodo de Nico, y el que él le da a Percy?

Por favor si alguien tiene la respuesta que me la envíe por un review o un mensaje privado.

Un beso Natilovebooks


	10. Me ofrecen una misión

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir pero no he tenido conexión a internet hasta hoy. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo **

**Los personajes y la historia de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-"Bien, ¿Quién quiere leer?"- Preguntó Jason. Piper le cogió el libro antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo y se aclaró la garganta:

**-"****Me ofrecen una misión"- **Leyó Piper silenciando los murmullos de la habitación.

**A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3.**

**No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más.**

-"Parece increíble"- Gritó Travis. Muchos de los que compartían cabaña asintieron mientras que Thalía, Nico, Jason y Hazel negaban con la cabeza molestos.

**Pero me sentía totalmente deprimido.**

Todos los anteriores semidioses miraron confusos mientras que los hijos de los tres grandes asentían de acuerdo. Jason y Hazel más contentos que Thalía y Nico, ya que ellos al menos no estaban solos en el Campamento Júpiter.

**Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser un niño normal —o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo—, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara.**

Los semidioses con hermanos asintieron en comprensión. Al verlo así no era tan malo tener muchos hermanos después de todo.

**Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas.**

Todos los del Campamento Mestizo miraron de refilón a los hijos de Afrodita, conocidos por estar cotilleando todo el día, sobre todo las chicas. Estos a su vez miraban al techo con estrellas de la sala del trono silbando inocentemente.

**El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hijo del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme. Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro.**

-"Bueno, esa es la pega que tiene ser un hijo de los tres grandes, los monstruos te encuentran más ricos."- Dijo Hazel intentando quitar la pesadumbre de la sala, y funciono, pues todos se echaron a reír menos los tres grandes que miraban a sus hijos preocupados.

**Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible. Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo, así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso.**

—**Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible —me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo—. Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces.**

-"Vaya eso es mucho, incluso para un romano"- Dijo un hijo de Mercurio.

**Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada. **

Thalía y Nico soltaron unas risitas al ver a Annabeth un poco sonrosada. Cuando se calmó Thalía se inclinó hacía su amiga y le susurró:

-"Eras bastante insoportable, ¿No crees?"- Annabeth solo la miró mal, lo que causo más risas por parte de los dos semidioses.

**Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión… ¿Poseidón…? Menuda desgracia… Tengo que planear algo…»**

**Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica. **

**Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así. Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran.**

-"Haberlo dicho hombre, lo habría hecho encantada"- Dijo Clarisse, causando la risa de todos en la sala. Incluso la de Octavian y Hércules, pero solo porque ellos querían que alguien le diese una buena paliza al hijo de Poseidón.

**Sabía que alguien en el campamento me tenía manía,**

Los del Campamento Mestizo se miraron los unos a los otros confusos, nadie le tenía manía a Percy en esa época, ni ahora, solo miedo.

**Porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del **_**New York Daily News, **_**abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página.**

-"Suele pasar"- Comentó Nico.

_**UN CHICO Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE.**_

_**POR EILEEN SMYTHE**_

_**Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar.**_

_**Madre e hijo estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente.**_

_**El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastro Percy Jackson es un niño con problemas que ha sido expulsado de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas.**_

Todos los amigos de Percy gruñeron ante la mención de Gabe, y esto todavía les daba más motivos para ir a darle una pequeña visita después de leer los libros, sin importar si a Percy le importaba que ellos se ocuparan de su problema o no.

_**La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si el hijo Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy.**_

_**La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito.**_

**Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro.**

Todos miraron furiosos al libro. ¿Quién era capaz de hacerle algo así a un pobre niño qué acababa de perder a su madre y enterarse de un nuevo mundo en el cuál, al ser hijo de quién es, está en constante peligro.?

Poseidón se encontraba vigilando a su hijo pequeño, que jugaba en brazos del Frank, esperaba que este libro le ayudara a evitar que su hijo perdiera a su madre a tan temprana edad.

**Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía.**

—**Luces fuera —dije con tristeza.**

**Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla.**

Todos los semidioses hicieron una mueca. Odiaban esos sueños proféticos.

**Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas.**

_Los Ángeles_ pensaron todos los que conocían donde se encontraba la entrada al inframundo.

**A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul, la otra en verde.**

Inmediatamente todos en la sala miraron a los dos hermanos. Estos se miraron entre ellos confusos sobre él porque estaban peleando.

**Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento. Yo tenía que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena.**

**Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:**

— **¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! — Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.**

Sin poder evitarlo todos los de la sala soltaron una carcajada mientras Zeus y Poseidón, para sorpresa de los romanos, se sonrojaban.

**Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal.**

— **¡Deteneos! —gritaba—. ¡Dejad de pelear!**

**La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:**

—**Baja, pequeño héroe. ¡Baja aquí!**

Casi todos miraron al Señor de los muertos, el cual se veía confuso.

**La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía.**

Todos los que participaron en la guerra contra Kronos se estremecieron. Sabido era por todos los griegos que ahora la principal víctima del rey de los titanes si se levantaba sería Percy.

**Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo.**

Thalía hizo una mueca por su vértigo, que cambio a una de horror al recordar que eso saldría en uno de los libros y su miedo quedaría expuesto.

**Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado.**

**Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral.**

—**Pasa.**

**Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado.**

—**El señor D quiere verte.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Quiere matar a… Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él.**

-"Bonita forma de tranquilizarlo hombre cabra"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa mientras Poseidón enviaba una mirada a Dionisio que miraba su catálogo un poco nervioso.

**Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo.**

-"Contigo siempre es así sesos de alga"- Dijo Thalía.

**Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que había sido declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivo. Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.**

-"Que suerte tuvimos nosotros de que los romanos no tuvieran ese pacto."- Le comentó Jason a Hazel que asintió con una sonrisa un poco culpable.

**Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas.**

—**No —contestó—. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos.**

**Señalé la tormenta, **

— **¿Y eso qué demonios es?**

**Miró incómodo al cielo.**

—**Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace.**

**Reparé en que tenía razón.**

Annabeth meneó la cabeza divertida a la vez que murmuraba: -"Siempre te fijas en las cosas más obvias en el último lugar."– Al escucharlo Nico y Thalía se echaron a reír sin importarles las miradas curiosas que les dirigían todos.

**En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle.**

-"Como en el Campamento Júpiter"- Dijo Gwen.

**Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas.**

**En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dionisio **

Pollux bajo la cabeza al recordar a su gemelo.

**Paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas. Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta.**

-"Era normal, la tormenta no parecía rodear el valle y se notaba la tensión entre Quirón y los sátiros."- Dijo uno de los hijos de Apolo que estaban jugando ese partido.

**Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dionisio estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca-Cola **_**light, **_**como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire.**

— **Bueno, bueno —dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza—. Nuestra pequeña celebridad.**

**Esperé.**

-"¿Está siendo educado o es mi impresión?"- Le dijo Thalía a Nico.

— **Acércate —ordenó el señor D—. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño mientras todos los dioses se reían. Los romanos estaban esperando una reacción violenta por parte del dios de los mares, como siempre habían supuesto. Pero se seria decir poco que se sorprendieron al ver que este solo dejaba escapar un suspiro molesto por el apodo.

**Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.**

— **Bla, bla, bla —contestó Dionisio.**

-"Tienes que ser más educado, necesitas comer más cereales."- Regaño Deméter a Dionisio que solo asintió con la cabeza en su dirección con aire indiferente.

**Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.**

-"Como para no estar inquieto"- Murmuró en defensa Grover.

— **Si de mí dependiera —prosiguió Dionisio—, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas. Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño.**

Los dioses con hijos miraron al dios del vino y la locura indignados por haber llamado a sus hijos 'enanos mocosos'. Este solo les ignoro por completo.

— **La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D —observó Quirón.**

— **Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre.**

-"Ni se te ocurra"- Dijo Poseidón. Dionisio solo sonrió ante la idea de convertir al mocoso en un delfín, y porque no, en un crustáceo.

— **Señor D… —le advirtió Quirón.**

— **Bueno, vale —cedió Dionisio—. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata. —Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa—. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Perseus Jackson,**

Todos los griegos jadearon mientras miraban impresionados al Señor D.

-"Ha dicho bien su nombre"- Dijo impresionado Will

-"No me lo creo"- Murmuro Katie.

-"Este es un momento histórico"- Gritaron los Stoll.

-"Esto demuestra que Percy es el favorito en el campamento"- Dijo indignada Thalía al recordar como el Señor D. la llama Dalia cada vez que va al campamento. Todos los demás se echaron a reir.

**Si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón.**

Poseidón, sus dos hijos y los amigos de Percy en el Campamento Júpiter que no habían escuchado la historia se pusieron nerviosos.

**Dionisio tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad.**

**Chasqueó los dedos.**

**El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.**

**Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión.**

—**Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover.**

**Obedecimos.**

-"No hay nadie que no obedezca a Quirón"- Dijo Connor al recordar como el centauro había arruinado un montón de las travesuras que su hermano y él planeaban. Quirón sonrió complacido, lo que más necesitan los hijos de Hermes es disciplina.

**Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.**

Dionisio puso mala cara detrás de su revista y evitó mirar la sonrisa que tenía el centauro. _Es que nunca le voy a ganar ni un solo juego. _Pensó con amargura.

—**Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?**

**Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre. Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno.» Pero no me apetecía mentir.**

—**Me dio miedo —admití—. Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerto.**

-"No te lo puedo agradecer lo suficiente por eso Quirón"- Dijo Poseidón. El centauro solo le sonrió como respuesta, él también quería a Percy como un hijo.

—**Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines.**

Poseidón comenzó a morderse las uñas por la preocupación.

—**Termine… ¿qué?**

—**Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás?**

-"Quirón, ¿Tan mala era que no querías decirle?"- Pregunto nerviosa Thalía. Quirón solo la miró con tristeza ante de apartar la mirada. Eso no aplacó la preocupación de Thalía y Nico. Hazel miro al pequeño que estaba sentado tan tranquilo en brazos de Frank, el cual también le miraba preocupado.

**Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.**

—**Yo… —titubeé—. Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste.**

**Quirón hizo una mueca.**

—**Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles.**

-"Siempre lo son"- Murmuraron todos los que habían estado en misiones complicadas.

**El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían.**

—**Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso… —dije—. Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?**

Atenea jadeó, se dio cuenta de que era lo que habían robado. La vedad, no sabía como no se había dado cuenta antes.

**Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

— **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi bocaza.**

-"Oh sesos de alga, siempre abres esa bocaza tuya"- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida Annabeth. Los dos primos se miraron entre si antes de sonreír traviesos.

-"Pero, querida Annie, ¿Cuantas veces te hemos visto suspirar por la boquita de nuestro sesos de alga?"- Pregunto Thalía con una sonrisa pícara. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a reír mientras la hija de Atenea se sonrojaba más allá de lo posible.

—**El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y… también he tenido unos sueños.**

— **¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover.**

— **Cállate, sátiro —ordenó Quirón.**

-"Bueno, eso fue simplemente grosero"- Dijo Hera. Quirón le envío una mirada de disculpa a Grover a la que este respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— **¡Pero es su misión! — Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción—. ¡Tiene que serlo!**

—**Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo. — Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba—. Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.**

-"¿Qué?"- Grito Zeus agarrando su rayo maestro y mirando a su hermano que tenía una mirada confusa impresa en el rostro.

-"Tranquilícese Señor, todo se solucionó al final."- Dijo Quirón intentando mitigar la ira creciente del Rey de los Dioses.

Hazel miró con una sonrisa de comprensión al niño en los brazos de Frank. Ahora sabía a qué se refería Percy cuando vio la estatua de Júpiter en el campamento.

**Solté una carcajada nerviosa.**

— **¿Un qué? —pregunté.**

-"¿Siempre es así de despreocupado?"- Preguntó una hija de Venus curiosa. Todos los que habían estado en una misión con Percy negaron con la cabeza. Annabeth se apresuró a explicárselo.

-"Percy solo actúa así de despreocupado pero la verdad es que es muy responsable y serio cuando se trata de algo importante."- Dijo la hija de Atenea con una sonrisa al recordar al sesos de alga.

—**No te lo tomes a la ligera —dijo Quirón—. No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos.**

-"Eso es simplemente alucinante"- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa. Zeus sonrió con suficiencia mientras sus hermanos ponían los ojos en blanco.

—**Ah.**

-"Porque será que no me sorprende que solo diga eso"- Dijo Rachel divertida.

—**El rayo maestro de Zeus —prosiguió Quirón, nervioso—. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo.**

— **¿Y no está?**

-"Obviamente sesos de alga, por algo dicen que ha sido robado"- Dijo Annabeth poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— **Ha sido robado —dijo Quirón.**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Mejor dicho, por quién —me corrigió Quirón, **

-"Maestro siempre"- Dijeron divertidos Thalía y Nico. Piper sonrió al ver la siguiente frase.

**Maestro siempre**

-"Ni una palabra de esto a Percy, nunca"- Gritaron los dos cuando superaron el shock. Mientras todos los demás se reían de sus caras de incredulidad.

— **Por ti.**

**Me quedé atónito.**

—**Al menos eso cree Zeus —apostilló Quirón—. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera. Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas. Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara.**

-"¿Por qué yo iba a querer tu rayo maestro?"- Preguntó Poseidón indignado. No hace falta decir que no recibió respuesta.

— **Pero yo no…**

— **Ten paciencia y escucha, niño. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus. Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hijo. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón.**

-"Y ahí están mis motivos para sospechar"- Le dijo Zeus con suficiencia al Dios del mar. Este iba a replicar pero Quirón se adelantó intentando calmar el ánimo de los dos dioses.

-"Señores tranquilos, todo este asunto se aclarara a medida que vallamos leyendo"- Dijo el centauro. Ambos dioses asintieron un poco más tranquilos.

— **¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!**

Los dioses intentaron ocultar su risa pero muchos no lo consiguieron. Entre ellos estaban Hades y Poseidón que se reían a pierna suelta. Zeus los miró y puso cara de indignación haciéndoles reír todavía más.

**Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.**

-"Señor, veo que desde pequeño era dramático"- Suspiro Rachel.

— **Esto, Percy… —dijo Grover—. No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos.**

— **Quizá paranoico… —matizó Quirón—. Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final… —Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.**

-"Quirón, habías sido profesor del sesos de alga, ¿Cómo esperabas que pudiera responderte?"- Dijo Thalía incrédula. Quirón solo le señalo el libro, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa que la hija de Zeus no entendió.

**¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran. Quirón esperaba una respuesta.**

— **¿Algo sobre una red dorada? —recordé—. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses… Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?**

— **Correcto.**

-"Lo ves Thalía. Percy puede ser listo cuando quiere."- Le dijo el centauro. Hércules frunció el ceño. Por como hablaba Quirón sobre este semidiós, parece que era su favorito. Eso no le gustaba nada. Cuando ese hijo de Poseidón se atreviera a aparecer le daría una lección a todos sobre a quién deben admirar.

**Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota.**

— **¡Pero si sólo soy un niño!**

— **Percy —intervino Grover—. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti… ¿no estarías mosqueado?**

-"No debería, ya que él lo rompió primero"- Dijeron Poseidón y Hades al mismo tiempo. Zeus simplemente ignoro a sus hermanos aunque no podía evitar darles la razón, aunque eso ellos nunca lo sabrían.

—**Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?**

-"Por supuesto que no"- Dijo el Dios del mar indignado.

**Quirón suspiró.**

—**Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón, pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus. Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días. Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. Pero tu llegada ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Percy?**

-"Los dos sois tan cabezotas y tercos que vais a provocar una de las peores guerras de la historia de la humanidad por un estúpido mal entendido."- Dijo Hera, a lo que sus dos hermanas asintieron en acuerdo.

— **¿Mala?**

Todos los amigos cercanos de Percy en ambos campamentos negaron divertidos con la cabeza ante la respuesta mientras el resto se reía.

— **Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerán de juguete.**

— **Mal asunto —dije.**

-"No me digas Sherlock"- Dijo Clarisse con el sarcasmo goteando en su voz.

— **Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás el primero en sentir la ira de Zeus.**

-"Algo a lo pronto se acostumbrará"- Murmuró con enfado Annabeth, aunque solo Thalía y Nico la escucharon.

**Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante.**

-"Bueno, es la primera vez que llueve en el campamento, normal que estuvieran perplejos"- Dijo Malcom.

**Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia.**

-"Ohh, ahora sí que está mal el asunto"- Dijo Connor divertido.

-"¿Porque?"- Pregunto Aquiles.

-"Si hay algo, en esta vida que nunca tienes que hacer, es que Percy se enfade. Seguramente, si es algo grave y no hay nadie para calmarlo, será lo último que hagas en tu vida"- Dijo Travis totalmente serio.

La mayoría pensaban que estaban bromeando pero se fueron preocupando al ver los serios que estaban los semidioses que le habían visto en ese estado.

La admiración de Leo por Percy no dejaba de aumentar. Jason por otro lado estaba cada vez más nervioso. Él siempre había sido el líder, pero al parecer Percy también y no podía evitar sentirse inferior al oír hablar a todos de esa manera sobre el hijo de Poseidón. Los héroes del pasado estaban deseando conocerle, todos excepto uno que estaba a punto de explotar de rabia y celos al oír hablar a todos de esa manera del engendro del Dios del mar.

— **Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo —concluí— y devolvérselo a Zeus.**

Los dioses se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de la tensión, de la cara del rey de los dioses al escuchar como llamaban estúpido a su rayo maestro.

— **¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz —apostilló Quirón— que sea el propio hijo de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?**

—**Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?**

-"¿Cacharro?"- Pregunto Thalía divertida. Pronto todos en la sala se estaban riendo, excepto Zeus que tenía una mueca de disgusto ante el apodo de su rayo maestro. Estaba seguro de que a partir de ahora sus dos hermanos lo llamarían de esa forma solo para molestarle.

—**Creo que lo sé. —La expresión de Quirón era sombría—. Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años… bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo.**

— **¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo?**

— **Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío.**

Poseidón, Teseo, Orión, Annabeth, Thalía, Nico, Hazel y Frank hicieron una mueca. Una misión de ese tipo es de todo menos fácil.

**Tragué saliva.**

— **Buen motivo.**

-"Ojalá no fuera un motivo"- Murmuró Frank.

— **¿Aceptas, entonces?**

**Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.**

Grover se puso un poco rojo cuando escuchó las risitas de los semidioses.

— **De acuerdo —contesté—. Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín.**

-"Eso es, hay que ser positivos"- Dijo divertido Leo.

— **Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo —concluyó Quirón—. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando.**

-"Quirón, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que tienes que aprender a tranquilizar de otra forma a nuestro hijos."- Dijo Deméter. Quirón solo le sonrió de forma tímida, era cierto. Necesitaba tranquilizar mejor a los jóvenes héroes.

**Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.**

**El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más… un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes.**

Todas las hijas de Afrodita y su madre, excepto Piper, se estremecieron.

**Contuve el aliento y subí.**

**El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: **_**«Ítaca», «Isla de Circe» y «País de las Amazonas»**_**. Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo.**

Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel y Frank fruncieron el ceño ante la mención de la Isla de Circe y las Amazonas.

**En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: **_**«cabeza n.° i de la hidra, woods TOCK, N**__**.**__**Y., 1969.»**_

Annabeth hizo una mueca al recordar a la hidra. Todo lo contrario a Clarisse, que sonreía se manera sádica.

**Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia.**

Todos los griegos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo de su antiguo Oráculo. Muchos estaban recordando su pequeño paseo hacia el río mientras jugaban a capturar la bandera.

**No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo. Mirarla me produjo escalofríos.**

-"Como a todos"- Murmuró Thalía mientras le recorría un escalofrío.

**Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca. De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas. Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe.**

**Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: **_**«Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»**_

-"Buena presentación, creo que Octavian tiene mucho que aprender"- Le susurró Dakota a Gwen, que soltó una risita.

**Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño», pero me forcé a inspirar.**

Todos los de la sala se rieron a pesar de la tensión de saber lo que la profecía decía. Quirón, Grover y Annabeth eran los más ansiosos por saber la profecía completa. Los dos últimos solo conocían parte de lo que Percy le había ocultado a Quirón.

**La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme.**

**Reuní valor para preguntar:**

— **¿Cuál es mi destino?**

-"Sabes, este libro está lleno de dramatismo."- Le dijo Katie a Rachel, pero todos la escucharon.

-"Imagínate lo dramático que se va a volver cuando empiece la vida amorosa de Percy y sus debates entre Annabeth y nuestra querida Oráculo."- Dijo Nico divertido, haciendo que todos los que estuvieron presentes en esas escenas se rieran y cierta hija de Atenea y el nuevo Oráculo se sonrojaran hasta las orejas.

**La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas.**

**Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas. Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla.**

Todos hicieron una mueca que estaba entre el asco y la rabia al oír hablar del asqueroso personaje.

**Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: **_**«Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»**_

Los dioses se miraron entre sí, y mandaron miradas interrogatorias hacia Hades, él era el Dios del oeste.

**El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: **_**«Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»**_

Zeus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sin darse cuenta de que sus hermanos ponían los ojos en blanco ante tal grado de preocupación por su 'cacharro.'

**El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: **_**«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**_

Todos los del campamento griego agacharon la cabeza al recordar la traición de Luke.

**Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: **_**«Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**_

Todos los que no conocían la misión en su totalidad se miraron interrogantes. ¿No había dicho ya el Oráculo que devolvería lo robado? No se dieron cuentas de las muecas de tristeza que se dibujaban en el rostro de Quirón, Annabeth y Grover. Ahora entendían porque se había querido guardar las dos últimas frases de la profecía para él mismo.

**Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.**

Otra vez todas las hijas de Afrodita, e incluso algunos chicos hicieron una mueca de asco.

— **¡Espera! —grité—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar?**

-"No va a responder"- Dijo Apolo triste, lo que sorprendió bastante a Artemisa. _Al parecer Apolo puede tener sentimientos cuando quiere._

**La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos.**

**Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más.**

**Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.**

— **¿Y bien? —me preguntó Quirón.**

**Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle.**

—**Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado.**

**Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola **_**light.**_

— **¡Eso es genial!**

-"Pues no pareces muy contento"- Comentó Leo. Grover puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle al hijo de Hefestos.

-"Tú tampoco estarías contento si pudieras sentir el revoltijo de sentimientos que tenía Percy en ese momento"- Replicó.

— **¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? — Me presionó Quirón—. Es importante.**

Apolo y Rachel asintieron de acuerdo. Una sola palabra colocada en un lugar u otro puede cambiar una profecía por completo.

**Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil.**

Todos los que habían escuchado una profecía recitada por el Oráculo se estremecieron, esa voz les perseguía durante días.

— **Ha… ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto.**

— **Lo sabía —intervino Grover.**

**Quirón no parecía satisfecho.**

-"Una profecía nunca es tan corta a menos que este incompleta"- Dijo Quirón. Los romanos miraron interrogantes a Hazel y Frank, recordando la profecía que les había dado Marte. Al parecer su misión contenía mucho más que el rescate del dios de la muerte.

— **¿Algo más?**

**No quería contárselo. ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos.**

-"Ahora sí"- Corearon todos sus amigos de ambos campamentos.

**Y la última frase: fracasaría en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?**

— **No —respondí—. Eso es todo.**

-"Debería decirlo todo"- Dijo Deméter con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"Solo es un niño de doce años que acaba de recibir una profecía bastante mala, estará asustado"- Le defendió, increíblemente, Hera.

**Estudió mi rostro.**

— **Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos.**

-"Cuan cierto es"- Murmuró Annabeth al recordar la gran profecía.

**Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos.**

Quirón asintió. Siempre había que darles ánimos a los semidioses que se enfrentaban a una misión, daba igual si era la primera o la cuarta, un caso exclusivo de Percy.

— **Vale —dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?**

-"Oh mi primito, tan ignorante"- Dijo Thalía.

— **Piensa, Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?**

Todos en la sala, excepto los que conocían la verdad sobre esta misión y Nico y Hazel, miraron al Dios de los muertos.

—**Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder —supuse.**

-"No va a ser alguien que quiere un descuento para un helado, no te digo"-Dijo Thalía

—**Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos.**

Todos inmediatamente se giraron hacia el dios del inframundo.

**Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra.**

— **¿Hades?**

**Quirón asintió.**

— **El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro.**

Zeus iba a ponerse a gritar pero antes de que ocurriera Quirón intervino

-"Señor Zeus, puedo asegurarle de que el Señor Hades no fue el que produjo esta situación, si no que fue una víctima más"- Dijo el centauro con una confianza que sorprendió a los dioses. Hades sonrió a Quirón, quién le devolvió la sonrisa con gusto.

**A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca.**

— **Uau. ¿Q-qué?**

-"Buena reacción, chico cabra"- Se rio Thalía.

— **Una Furia fue tras Percy —le recordó Quirón—. Lo observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarlo. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades.**

Hades asintió confundido, todavía no descubría porque había enviado a la furia a ese renacuajo.

— **Hades odia a los héroes —comentó Grover—. Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hijo de Poseidón…**

— **Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque —prosiguió Quirón—. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí. Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a este joven muerto antes de que pueda acometer su misión.**

— **Estupendo —murmuré—. Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales.**

-"Oh, te acostumbraras"- Dijo divertido Will.

— **Pero una misión al… — Grover tragó saliva—. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año.**

-"¿Maine?"- Preguntó entre risas Thalía. –"¿Por qué Maine?"

Grover se encogió de hombros antes de responder. –"Porque no, Maine es todo campo, perfecto para los sátiros."

— **Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo —insistió Quirón—. Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro:**

**Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad.**

-"¿Por qué será que siempre le tocan las misiones más alucinantes a Percy?"- Dijo Nico con un mohín.

**Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas. El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno. La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido. Estaba listo para devolvérsela. Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo…**

**«Vamos, chico —dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura—. Eres un crío. Y Hades un dios.»**

-"Nunca escucha esa voz"- Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa triste al recordar como su novio hace las cosas más imprudentes y peligrosas que se pueden hacer en este mundo.

**Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips. El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar? Era un suicidio. **

-"Gracias amigo, pero yo habría ido igual, aunque no tuviera que hacerlo"- Dijo Grover con una sonrisa melancólica, no podía esperar para ver a Percy de nuevo.

— **Mire, si sabemos que es Hades —le dije a Quirón—, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas.**

— **Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa —repuso él—. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla. Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?**

Los semidioses y héroes fruncieron el ceño, odiaban cuando uno de ellos se convertía en un peón para los dioses.

—**Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado.**

-"Acostúmbrate Percy"- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa amistosa

—**Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita.**

**Mi padre me necesita.**

Poseidón tenía una diminuta sonrisa.

**Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contento o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba.**

La sonrisa del dios del mar se disolvió en una mirada de tristeza.

**Miré a Quirón.**

—**Usted sabía que era hijo de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?**

—**Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho… también yo he hablado con el Oráculo.**

**Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información.**

-"¿Quirón, antes de que fuera reclamado ya pensabas que podía ser el semidiós de la profecía?"- Preguntó Katie con un poco de tristeza por lo pronto que el futuro de su 'hermano' estaba sellado con una profecía tan mala. Quirón con pesar asintió quedamente con la cabeza como gesto afirmativo.

—**Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido —dije—. Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos.**

—**Exacto —contestó Quirón.**

—**Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo.**

—**Exacto.**

—**Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días.**

—**Exacto.**

-"Esa misión es muy complicada para un niño de doce años. No me sorprende de que si consiguió llevarla a cabo bien lo admiréis." – Dijo Jason, a cada momento Percy se estaba ganando más su respeto y su admiración. Solo temía no poder llevarse bien con el hijo del dios del mar.

**Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.**

— **¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

Thalía, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel y Quirón negaron divertidos con la cabeza mientras el resto de la sala se reía de la pregunta echa por el pobre sátiro de color rojo que intentaba pasar desapercibido.

— **No tienes que venir —le dije—. No puedo exigirte eso.**

-"Es muy buen amigo"- Murmuró Zoe, aunque para su alivio ninguna de las cazadoras la escucho.

— **Oh… —Arrastró las pezuñas—. No… es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos… Bueno… — Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta—. Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado.**

**Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico. Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo.**

-"Gracias Perce"- Dijo Grover con unas diminutas lágrimas en los ojos. El resto de los amigos de Percy sonrieron ante el pensamiento del sesos de alga.

— **Pues claro que sí, súper G.**

— **Me volví hacia Quirón—. ¿Y a dónde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste. **

—**La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos.**

— **¿Dónde?**

**Quirón pareció sorprendido.**

—**Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Ángeles****.**

-"Como no, donde hay más demonios en vida que en una ciudad donde reina el caos"- Dijo Piper.

—**Ah —dije—. Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión…**

Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, Quirón y Poseidón negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

-"¿Qué es un avión?"- Preguntó Orión. Annabeth le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva a todos los héroes del pasado antes de explicarles a todos ellos lo que era un avión.

-"Un avión es un artefacto de metal que tiene unas alas del mismo material que permite a las persona volar de un destino a otro". Los héroes del pasado asintieron en comprensión y agradecimiento antes de que Teseo le hiciera una señal a Piper para que volviera a leer.

— **¡No! — exclamó Grover—. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida? **

**Meneé la cabeza, avergonzado. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.**

— **Percy, piensa —intervino Quirón—. Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión. Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo.**

-"Bueno una vez voló en avión según lo que yo sé, y creó que no quería repetirlo"- Dijo divertido Will.

**Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó.**

Los dos hermanos de Zeus pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el dramatismo de su hermano pequeño.

— **Vale —dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta—. Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra.**

— **Bien —prosiguió Quirón—. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda.**

— **Caramba —fingí sorpresa—. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?**

Annabeth frunció el ceño mientras todo el mundo se reía.

**El aire resplandeció tras Quirón.**

**Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero.**

-"Eso es tan increíble"- Dijo Leo soñador.

— **Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga —espetó—. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata.**

-"Cuanta razón tienes Annabeth"- Dijo Rachel. La hija de Atenea le sonrió agradecida. Ahora que habían solucionado el problema de Percy eran grandes amigas.

— **Anda, si eso es lo que piensas —repliqué—, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, listilla?**

-"Que bien, ya empiezan con los motes"- Dijo divertido Nico. Todos los que no eran del Campamento Mestizo lo miraron confusos. Thalía decidió explicarlo ya que la hija de Atenea estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

-"Nosotros tenemos motes para cada uno de nosotros"- Dijo señalando a Nico, Annabeth, Grover y Rachel, aparte de sí misma. – "Annabeth es listilla, aunque así solo la llama Percy, Percy es sesos de alga, Grover es chico cabra o súper G, Nico es zombieman, por todo el asunto ese de los esqueletos y todo eso y Rachel es abstracto, por sus pinturas y las profecías tan difíciles que dice."- Explico con una sonrisa.

-"Y el de Thalía, es cara pino"- Añadió Nico con una sonrisa traviesa. Todos se rieron de los motes. La verdad es que eran muy acertados.

**Se puso como un tomate.**

— **¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?**

**Vaya si la quería. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.**

— **Un trío —dije—. Podría funcionar.**

-"El trío de oro en las misiones"- Rio Thalía.

— **Excelente —añadió Quirón—. Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos.**

-"La verdad es que eso no es muy reconfortante"- Dijo un hijo de Apolo.

**Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos.**

—**No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Quirón—. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas.**

-"Terminado"- Dijo Piper. De repente resonó la risa de un niño pequeño en la sala. Todos se giraron en dirección a Hazel y Frank, los cuales le estaban haciendo cosquillas a un divertidísimo hijo de Poseidón. Todos sonrieron con cariño a la imagen.


	11. Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero se me ha estropeado el ordenador, y este capitulo, al que solo le faltaban dos párrafos para terminar se me borro entero. Otra vez disculpas, y agradezco los mensajes de apoyo que me habéis enviado. **

**Ahora espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, y con respecto a cuando va a aparecer Percy, lamento deciros que todavía falta bastante para eso.**

** Un beso: Natilovebooks**

* * *

-"Bien, ¿Quién quiere leer?"- Pregunto Piper alzando la voz sobre los murmullos que se propagaban por la sala debido al último capítulo.

-"Yo leeré"- Dijo Hermes haciendo aparecer el libro en sus manos.

**-"Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado"- **Leyó el dios de los ladrones –"¿Por qué estropear un autobús?"- Pregunto Hermes mirando hacia Annabeth y Grover.

-"No fuimos nosotros"- Dijo Annabeth encogiéndose de hombros.

**No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedase en la cabaña, lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover.**

-"Eso no es mucho"- Dijo Thalía con una mueca. –"Ni siquiera lleva arma"

**En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro. Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra. **

-"¿Eso son como los denarios?"- Pregunto una hija de Venus. Los griegos asintieron en afirmación.

**Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro. Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen.**

-"Pues transacciones con personas de nuestro mundo, si es que a veces de verdad pienso que tiene algas en lugar de cerebro"- Dijo Thalía ganándose la risa de todos en la sala.

-"¿Solo a veces?"- Pregunto Nico levantando una ceja. -"Siempre tiene algas en el cerebro"- Dijo produciendo otra ronda de risas.

**Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos. Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. **

-"Es siempre tan deliciosa"- Dijeron Apolo y Hermes con una mirada soñadora mientras se les caía la baba.

-"Claro que siempre es deliciosa idiotas, coge el gusto de lo que más te gusta en el mundo"- Dijo Artemisa dándoles a los dos un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza provocando una gran carcajada general.

**Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente.**

-"¿Alguna vez ha pasado?"- Preguntó Leo, siendo como siempre demasiado curioso. Quirón solo asintió con pesadumbre y volvió a mirar a Hermes para que continuara la lectura, lo cual hizo de inmediato.

**Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años. **

-"Gracias por eso mamá."- Dijo Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa. Atenea le sonrío con cariño, ella era sin duda una de sus hijas más talentosas.

**Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera,**

-"¿En serio esperabas leer en una misión?"- Pregunto Thalía con una sonrisa burlona a su mejor amiga. Annabeth solo hizo un mohín causando la risa de muchos a su alrededor.

**Y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa. Estaba convencido de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales.**

-"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo sesos de alga?"- Murmuró Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos.**

-"Bueno, ya no son cuernecillos"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa que Grover correspondió gustoso.

**Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear. En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el **_**Concierto para piano n. ° 12 **_**de Mozart y **_**So Yesterday **_**de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan.**

-"Menos mal que mejoro con la bendición de lo salvaje porque no se yo si habríamos aguantado más escuchando eso"- Dijo Travis en un susurro a su hermano que intento reprimir una carcajada.

**Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalía, la hija de Zeus.**

-"No puedes dejar de mencionarlo verdad"- Dijo la hija de Zeus con disgusto ganándose risitas de lo que la oyeron.

**Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfero que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería. Según Grover, el colega era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello.**

-"¿Cómo vera?"- Pregunto una hija pequeña de Atenea. Todos la miraron estupefactos excepto los otros hijos de Atenea que habían entendido la pregunta, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse:

-"Me refiero a como recibirá la imagen. Nosotros tenemos dos ojos y vemos solo los que está al alcance de ellos, es decir hacia delante, pero como vera Argos, es decir él tiene ojos incluso en la planta de los pies y en la lengua, no se puede hacer una buena imagen con eso, ¿o sí?"- Dijo la pequeña sin aliento.

-"La verdad es que no lo sé, podríamos preguntarle a Argos cuando volvamos"- Dijo Quirón dándole una sonrisa a la campista, que la correspondió gustosa.

—**Éste es Argos —me dijo Quirón—. Os llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo.**

-"La peor broma que le he escuchado a Quirón"- Dijo Hermes produciendo que el viejo centauro se sonrojara.

**Oí pasos detrás de nosotros.**

**Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano.**

— **¡Eh! —jadeó—. Me alegro de pillaros aún.**

— **Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca **

-"Eso no es verdad"- Dijo Annabeth completamente roja, mientras a su alrededor todos sus amigos se reían.

—**. Sólo quería desearos buena suerte — me dijo—. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven.**

-"Si claro"- Dijo Grover malhumorado recordando el miedo que había pasado cuando las zapatillas lo arrastraron hasta la entrada al Tártaro.

**Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal.**

-"¿Cuál es el olor de unas zapatillas normales?"- Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Pues ya sabes, el da las tuyas no"- Dijo Piper produciendo una risa general.

—_**Maya! **_**—dijo Luke.**

Los zapatos de Hermes comenzaron a volar –"Maya"- Grito el dios, y volvió a su asintió como si nada hubiera pasado, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa traviesa del dios del Sol.

-"Maya"- Grito Apolo. Hermes volvió a elevarse

-"Maya"

-"Maya"

-"Maya"

-"Basta"- Dijo Zeus mirando a los dos dioses que se estaban riendo como niños pequeños, al igual que la mayoría de los semidioses de la sala.

**De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron.**

— **¡Alucinante! —musitó Grover.**

-"Al final no era tan alucinantes"- Se quejó Grover.

**Luke sonrió.**

— **A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado… —Entristeció la expresión.**

-"Genial, ¿sabes la cantidad de bromas que se pueden hacer con unas zapatillas como esas?"- Dijeron los hijos de Hermes/Mercurio, y se sonrieron entre sí, con un brillo travieso en los ojos provocando que el resto de los semidioses se quejaran, sabiendo que esto solo podía significar el doble de bromas.

**No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había enrollado bastante viniendo a despedirse. Me preocupaba que me guardara rencor por haberme llevado tanta atención en los últimos días. Pero allí estaba, entregándome un regalo mágico… Me sonrojé tanto como Annabeth.**

-"Eso es mucho"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa dirigida a cierta hija de Atenea, que como respuesta solo le saco la lengua.

— **Eh, tío —dije—. Gracias.**

— **Oye, Percy… — Luke parecía incómodo—. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?**

-"Lástima que sus esperanzas eran que no sobreviviera"- Murmuro Clarisse.

**Nos dimos la mano. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.**

- "Eso no es verdad"- Se quejó Annabeth.

-"Lamento decirte esto Annabeth"- Dijo Grover con una sonrisa -"Pero si lo parecías"- Termino el sátiro entre risas de los demás y una mirada furibunda de la hija de Atenea.

**Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije:**

—**Estás hiperventilando.**

La sala estallo en carcajadas muy a pesar de Annabeth, la cual consiguió una pequeña sonrisa al recordar sus típicas peleas con su _sesos de alga._

—**De eso nada.**

—**Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú?**

—**Oh… Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy.**

-"Es lo que me estoy preguntando yo"- Masculló Atenea para sí misma.

**Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche.**

**Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón.**

—**No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?**

-"Espera, ¿Es posible que nuestro sesos de alga haya dicho algo inteligente?"- Pregunto Thalía con asombro.

-"Esto hay que registrarlo en un libro"- Dijo Nico apuntándolo en una libreta con una sonrisa divertida.

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.**

**Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea.**

-"Guau, esto ya son dos acontecimientos inteligentes en un solo día, apuntalo Zombieman"- Dijo Thalía.

-"Claro cara pino"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa divertida mientras todos se reían de las payasadas de los dos primos.

—**Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú?**

_Eso fue muy amable, _pensaron las cazadoras, sobretodo Artemis y Zoe. _Tal vez, este chico no sea tan malo como los otros, _pensó la teniente de Artemisa.

**Se le encendió la mirada.**

—**¿Yo?**

-"No, el otro Grover que estaba a tu lado. Por supuesto que eres tu chico cabra"- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento.**

La sala estallo en carcajadas, incluso Grover se río un poco.

—_**Maya! **_**—gritó.**

-"Maya"- Repitió Hermes para parar sus zapatillas.

**Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes.**

— **¡Práctica! —le gritó Quirón por detrás—. ¡Sólo necesitas práctica!**

— **¡Aaaaah! —Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta.**

La gente en la sala no podía dejar de reír.

**Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo.**

—**Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy —dijo—. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, **

Hércules sonrió con petulancia, a lo que lo demás héroes solo pusieron los ojos en blanco y le ignoraron.

**Jasón… todos recibieron más entrenamiento.**

—**No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá… —Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como un mocoso.**

-"Siempre suena como un mocoso"- Dijo Clarisse.

**Ojalá mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico guay que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth.**

—**Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? **

-"Sobre los hombros"- Respondió Leo. Todos a su alrededor soltaron risitas.

— **Exclamó Quirón—. No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto.**

**Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos.**

—**Madre mía —dije—. Gracias.**

Nadie pudo evitar reírse.

-"He aquí a nuestro capitán sarcasmo, nuestro Percy de siempre."- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—**Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú.**

-"Si era tan claro, entonces ¿Porque pensabas que era yo cuando volví?" – Pregunto Thalía sin hacer caso de las miradas confusas que le daban los romanos.

-"Porque en ese entonces Percy era el único hijo de los tres grandes. No conocíamos la existencia de Nico y Bianca y tú eras un árbol"- Dijo Quirón con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su alumna sonrojarse por la obviedad de la respuesta.

**Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un boli que se convirtió en espada. ¿Sería aquél…?**

**Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro.**

Hércules miró sospechosamente al libro, recordando la espada que le había dado la inocente de Zoe.

**Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba.**

—**La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos —dijo Quirón—. Se llama **_**Anaklusmos.**_

-"Esa es mi espada"- Saltó Hércules, haciendo que todos le miraran.

-"¿Qué hace ese debilucho con mi espada?"- Gritó el héroe de antaño mirando en dirección a Quirón, quién frunció el ceño ante la reacción del que fue uno de sus mejores alumnos. Los amigos de Percy le fulminaron con la mirada, Percy no era un debilucho.

-"Cuidado con lo que dices idiota"- Dijo Thalía con los dientes apretados, mirando con furia al que desgraciadamente era su medio hermano.

Todos los semidioses le miraban críticamente, los griegos porque sabían que todo lo que había hecho Percy, y en su descripción no encajaba debilucho. Los romanos, porque Percy era su héroe, los había salvado de un gigante y era su nuevo pretor.

-"¿Cómo dices?"- Preguntó molesto el hijo de Zeus –"Quiero saber porque el engendro de Poseidón tiene mi espada, no se la merece, no está a mi nivel"- Dijo elevando aún más la voz.

Los amigos de Percy, de ambos campamentos y los otros tres héroes del pasado se levantaron, excepto Hazel, la cual tenía al pequeño Percy sentado en las rodillas, y se enfrentaron a Hércules, el cual les miraba con desprecio.

-"Percy está mucho más allá de tu nivel" – Dijo Annabeth.

-"Me encantara ver como lloras por clemencia cuando llegue, tiene una cuenta pendiente contigo"- Se rio Nico mirando con lástima al hijo de Zeus, imaginándoselo después de que Percy acabara con él.

-"Si claro, el será el que me suplique, no sé cómo podéis apreciar a ese enclenque"- Dijo Hércules riéndose y con Octavian dándole la razón en silencio. Los amigos más cercanos de Percy ya se iban a adelantar para golpearlo cuando Hazel se interpuso entre ellos con Percy cogido de la mano, mirando con curiosidad a todos.

-"Ya basta. A Percy no le gustaría que nosotros peleáramos sus batallas"- Dijo la hija de Plutón con voz autoritaria.

Todos los semidioses fulminaron con la mirada a Hércules por última vez y se volvieron a sentar. El hijo de Zeus también se sentó con aires petulantes. Los únicos que quedaban de pie eran los cuatro héroes de antaño y Hazel. Ellos se acercaron a ella y Teseo le susurro algo en el oído, ella sonrió antes de asentir. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Percy y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que provoco que el pequeño hiciera una mueca de asco pero sonriera.

Perseo le cogió de la mano y le guio hasta sus asientos, seguido por Teseo, Orión y Aquiles, que miraron sonrientes al hijo pequeño de Poseidón.

— **Contracorriente —traduje, sorprendido de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo.**

— **Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso.**

-"Nunca he entendido mucho eso"- Dijo Leo.

-"Tu nunca has entendido mucho de nada Leo."- Dijo Piper con una mirada cariñosa

**Miré la afiladísima hoja.**

— **¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?**

-"Eso es lo que yo digo"- Dijo Leo.

-"No te preocupes, se lo voy a explicar"- Dijo Quirón mirando en su dirección.

— **La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate.**

-"Sigo sin entender"- Murmuró Leo.

-"Ehhh"- Se quejó Rachel –"Los mortales somos importantes."

**¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable.**

-"Eso es genial"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—**Es bueno saberlo.**

—**Ahora tapa el boli.**

-"Eso suena raro"- Murmuró Dakota

**Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y **_**Anaklusmos **_**se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nervioso porque en la escuela era famoso por perder bolis.**

-"Y que lo digas"- Dijo Grover – "En un día podía llegar a perder dos bolis"- Añadió riéndose.

— **No puedes —dijo Quirón.**

-"Hasta Quirón sabía que Percy era famoso por perder bolis"- Se rio Grover.

-"Por supuesto. Más de una vez me pidió uno en clase"- Dijo Quirón con una sonrisa cariñosa.

— **¿Qué no puedo?**

— **Perderlo —dijo—. Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo.**

-"Eso es genial"- Dijo Leo.

-"Así que es por eso que no se molestó cuando se la robamos, volvió antes de que se diera cuenta"- Se quejaron los Stoll. Todos se rieron de sus payasadas.

**Me mostré receloso, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba.**

— **Puede que tarde unos instantes —dijo Quirón—. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo.**

**Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí.**

— **Vale, esto sí que mola —admití—, pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada?**

**Quirón sonrió.**

— **La niebla siempre ayuda, Percy.**

— **¿La niebla?**

-"¿Por qué será tan lento?"- Pregunto Thalía con una sonrisa.

-"Vamos Thalía, sabes que si no fuera así no sería nuestro sesos de algas"- Se rio Annabeth.

— **Sí. Lee la **_**Ilíada. **_**Está llena de referencias a ese asunto. Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos. Tú, siendo mestizo, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad.**

-"Es cierto, te acuerdas de Tifón"- Dijo Rachel, todos los semidioses que lo habían visto asintieron con la cabeza mientras que los dioses se pusieron nerviosos. Tifón no es el adversario más fácil.

**Me metí **_**Anaklusmos **_**otra vez en el bolsillo.**

**Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real. Estaba abandonando la colina Mestiza. Me dirigía al oeste sin supervisión adulta, sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una**

**bengala). Yo no tenía otra arma más poderosa que una espada para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos.**

-"Dicho así suena imposible"- Dijo Leo en un murmullo.

-"Pues se pone aún peor"- Dijeron Annabeth y Grover.

—**Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales… Me refiero a que… hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? —pregunté.**

-"Enserio, de todos los momentos que tiene para hablar de eso con Quirón, escoge este para ponerse filosófico"- Se quejó Thalía. –"Ah y Zombieman, apunta, esto ya son demasiados actos inteligentes como para dejarlos pasar" Todos se rieron de los dos primos los cuales estaban muy ocupados escribiendo en la libreta.

— **Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia. Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta.**

— **¿Y cómo era… antes de los dioses?**

**Quirón apretó los labios.**

—**Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales.**

-"¿Cuántos años tienes Quirón?"- Pregunto Katie mirando hacia el viejo centauro.

-"Solo te diré que son más años de los que velas se pueden poner en una tarta"- Dijo Quirón con una sonrisa divertida haciendo reír a todos en la sala.

**Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato. Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás. Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental.**

— **Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también. Así que… aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no?**

-"Lamento decirte esto Percy, pero si tu hubieras fracasado no estaríamos aquí"- Dijo Quirón solemnemente. Los romanos se miraron los unos a los otros preguntándose que más había hecho su nuevo pretor, mientras que Hércules apretaba los dientes con furia, al pensar que su viejo mentor prefería al engendro de Poseidón que a él.

**Quirón me sonrió con melancolía.**

—**Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero también lo eran los titanes. Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando. Que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niño, es seguir nuestro destino.**

—**Nuestro destino… suponiendo que sepamos cuál es.**

-"El suyo es uno de los más complicados que he visto"- Dijo Quirón con una mirada triste. Poseidón miró a su hijo preocupado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo jugando y riendo con los héroes de antaño.

—**Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda: puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad.**

-"Esa es una muy buena forma de relajar a cualquier persona Quirón"- Dijo Apolo con diversión, provocando que todos se echaran a reír.

—**Relájate —repetí—. Estoy muy relajado.**

**Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalía, hija de Zeus, Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.**

-"Lo típico"- Dijeron Will, los Stoll, Nico y Leo, restándole importancia con la mano, causando la risa de los demás.

**Argos nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales. Tras dos semanas en la colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía pura fantasía. Descubrí que me quedaba embobado mirando cada McDonald's, a cada chaval en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres, cada valla publicitaria y cada centro comercial.**

Los demás no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

— **De momento bien —le dije a Annabeth—. Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo.**

-"Eso da mala suerte, sesos de alga"- Dijeron los dos primos en total sincronía, produciendo risitas a su alrededor.

**Me lanzó una mirada de irritación. Luego dijo:**

— **Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga.**

-"Eso fue raro"- Dijo Nico mirando a Annabeth.

— **Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?**

— **No te odio.**

-"Si claro, y yo soy todo caricias y ternura"- Dijo Clarisse provocando la risa de todo el mundo.

— **Pues casi me engañas.**

-"Hasta Prissy se ha dado cuenta"- Dijo la hija de Ares produciendo el sonrojo de Annabeth y las risas del resto de semidioses.

**Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad.**

—**Mira… es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Nuestros padres son rivales.**

-"Si lo supieras, se pasan todas las reuniones discutiendo, parecen un viejo matrimonio"- Dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa. Ambos dioses la fulminaron con una mirada.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **¿Cuántas razones quieres? —Suspiró—. Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso.**

-"Sumamente"- Repitió Atenea en dirección al dios del mar.

-"No fue mi culpa, ella me engaño"- Dijo Poseidón sorprendiendo a Atenea.

-"Si eso fuera verdad, ¿Por qué no lo explicaste antes?"- Dijo la diosa con una sonrisa, pensando que el dios le había mentido.

-"Lo intenté, pero no me dejaste, así que con los cientos de años, deje de intentarlo."- Dijo Poseidón encogiéndose de hombros, dejando confusa a Atenea.

**En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre.**

-"Los atenienses son estúpidos."- Dijo Poseidón.

-"Ten cuidado con lo que dices sobre mis atenienses"- Gritó Atenea.

-"¿Qué? Si es verdad. Si fueran listos hubieran escogido mi regalo"- Se burló el dios del mar.

-"¿Por qué iban a escoger tú manantial de agua salada?"- Dijo la diosa con sorna.

-"Pues porque se podía usar para sacar sal, lo que le da más sabor a las comidas y permite que se conserven mejor los alimentos. En cambio el olivo solo da olivas, que solo sirven como aperitivo, ni siquiera como comida"- Dijo Poseidón sorprendiendo a todos por golpear y ganar a Atenea en su propio juego.

-"Ahora sobrino sigue leyendo"- Dijo el dios en dirección a Hermes.

—**Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas.**

-"Y que lo digas"- Murmuraron los Stoll.

—**Eh, pasa de mí.**

—**Hombre, si hubiera inventado la pizza… eso podría entenderlo.**

-"Eso, si hubiera inventado la pizza todo el mundo la habría escogido"- Gritaron todos los chicos y se echaron a reír, contagiando a todos.

— **¡Te he dicho que pases de mí!**

**Argos sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca.**

-"Hasta Argos sabía que os gustabais antes que vosotros mismos"- Se rio Chris, al que acompaño todo el Campamento Mestizo.

**El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover**

**.**

**Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: «¿Ha visto a este chico?»**

**Lo arranqué antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta.**

-"Nos dimos cuenta"- Dijo en voz baja Annabeth, aunque la escucho todo el mundo.

-"Solo que no quisimos molestarle"- Añadió Grover con tristeza.

**Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.**

**Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mi madre ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas. Probablemente Gabe el Apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla siquiera de menos.**

Todos apretaron los dientes al escuchar hablar de _Gabe el apestoso._

**Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando.**

— **¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?**

— **¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué? — repuse, mirándolo fijamente.**

— **Sólo tus emociones. — Se encogió de hombros —. Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad. Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?**

-"Esas cosas no se ocultan Grover"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa.

**Asentí, preguntándome qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarme.**

—**Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas «apestoso», pero te quedas corto. Ese tipo tiene un aura… ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana.**

-"Ewww"- Gritaron las hijas de Afrodita/Venus, y al igual que su madre se pusieron un poco verdes al imaginare el mal olor.

— **Gracias —respondí—. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?**

Todos se rieron a pesar de la situación.

-"¿Por qué será que no me extraña que Percy haya dicho eso?"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

-"Porque Percy siempre rompe la tensión con comentarios como esos"- Respondió Annabeth con una sonrisa un poco triste al recordar a su novio.

— **Tendrías que estar agradecido, Percy. Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Cámaro: Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años. Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte. Era una señora muy lista. Debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo… por si te sirve de consuelo.**

-"Sally siempre ha sido muy valiente"- Murmuró Thalía con una sonrisa cariñosa al recordar a la mujer que la trata como si fuera su propia hija.

**No me servía de ningún consuelo, pero me abstuve de expresarlo. «Volveré a verla —pensé—. No se ha ido.»**

_Él es muy leal, quizás demasiado. _Estaba pensando Atenea

**Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban. **

-"Entendía algo, pero no todo"- Dijo Grover con una sonrisa.

**Me alegraba de que él y Annabeth estuvieran conmigo, pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincero con ellos. No les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión.**

-"Oh no te preocupes sesos de alga"- Dijo Annabeth–"Nos enteramos poco después"- Termino con una sonrisa cariñosa.

**La verdad era que me daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus, salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a mi padre a salir del lío. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haberme visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a mi madre, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión. Sólo me reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito.**

-"Lo siento"- Dijo Poseidón mirando en dirección a su pequeño hijo y sorprendiendo a todos por el dolor, la tristeza y la vergüenza que había en su voz.

**Lo único que me importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérmela.**

-"Sí que es decidido"- Dijo Hades en un murmullo, aunque todos le escucharon.

-"Yo diría más cabezota"- Dijo Nico riéndose.

**«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo —susurró el Oráculo en mi mente—. Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

**«Cierra la boca», le ordené.**

-"Ahora se de verdad que nuestro querido primo está loco de remate"- Dijo Nico riéndose.

-"Pensaba que eso había quedado aclarado hace mucho tiempo"- Dijo Thalía divertida.

**La lluvia no cesaba.**

**La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover. Annabeth era increíble. **

-"Aww"- Se burló Thalía de su amiga –"Piensa que eres increíble"- Termino riéndose, al igual que todos.

**Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera. Yo tampoco era muy malo.**

**El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca.**

-"Espera, ¿Qué?"- Pregunto Leo divertido.

**En un mega mordisco de cabra engulló nuestra pelota. Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa.**

Al igual que todos, mientras el pobre Grover sonreía inocentemente mientras se volvía más y más rojo.

**Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas.**

-"Enserio Grover, debes dejar de obsesionarte con las enchiladas"- Se rio Connor.

— **¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.**

— **No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada.**

**Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro.**

-"Debe seguir sus instintos, son los más afinados que he visto en años"- Dijo Quirón con una pequeña sonrisa. Hércules frunció el ceño en dirección al hijo más pequeño del dios del mar, el cual estaba jugando y riendo con los héroes del pasado causando las sonrisas amorosas de casi todos los dioses y campistas.

**Me sentí aliviado cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús.**

**Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes. Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo.**

**Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth me apretó la rodilla.**

-"Aww"- Gritó Afrodita mirando a una muy enrojecida Annabeth.

— **Percy. **

**Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse.**

-"Monstruo"- Dijeron todos al instante y la tensión creció en la sala.

**Era la señora Dodds. Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa.**

-"Sabes, ella es muy molesta. Cada vez que estoy en el inframundo con papa ella no para de preguntarme si puede ir a atacar a Percy, creo que todavía está molesta con él por eso."- Dijo Nico causando la risa de todos a su alrededor.

**Me agaché en el asiento.**

**Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado. Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas.**

-"Las tres furias, esto se está poniendo mal"- Murmuró Leo, a lo que Piper respondió con un golpe detrás de la cabeza para que se callara.

**Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.**

Los semidioses más jóvenes de ambos campos tuvieron un ligero escalofrío al imaginárselo, mientras que los más mayores miraban seriamente el libro en manos de Hermes.

**El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.**

— **No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo. — dije intentando evitar el temblor en mi voz—. Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera.**

-"Con la suerte de Percy, me sorprende que hayan durado tanto tiempo muertas."- Dijo Rachel con una mueca.

Poseidón se mordió el interior de la boca mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo con preocupación, que estaba sentado en las piernas de Aquiles mientras los cuatro alternaban miradas preocupadas entre el pequeño y el libro.

— **Dije que si tenías suerte —repuso Annabeth —. Evidentemente, no la tienes.**

-"Eso es un eufemismo"- Murmuró Thalía con una mueca.

— **Las tres —sollozó Grover —. **_**¡**__**Di inmortales!**_

— **No pasa nada —dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma—. Las **

**Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas.**

-"No se abren"- Murmuraron todos los semidioses que habían estado antes en un autobús, lo que no relajo precisamente a los demás.

— **No se abren —musitó Grover.**

— **¿Hay puerta de emergencia?**

**No la había. Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln.**

-"Y aquí está la suerte de Percy en acción"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— **No nos atacarán con testigos —dije—. ¿Verdad?**

-"La niebla"- Dijeron todos. La tensión ya era lo bastante alta como para que hasta Leo se diera cuenta.

— **Los mortales no tienen buena vista —me recordó Annabeth—. Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla.**

—**Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?**

-"No lo creo, seguramente verán a ancianas hablando con vosotros y de repente estaréis muertos"- Dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

-"Eso no ayuda"- Gruño Poseidón, cada vez más preocupado por su hijo.

**Pensó en ello.**

-"Enserio, ¿te pusiste a pensar en eso cuando había tres furias que querían mataros?"- Preguntó Leo divertido. Como toda respuesta recibió un afirmación con la cabeza de parte de una Annabeth totalmente roja mientras a su alrededor había gente riéndose.

— **Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo…?**

**Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante.**

**La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:**

— **Tengo que ir al aseo.**

— **Y yo —añadió la segunda furia.**

— **Y yo —repitió la tercera.**

**Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.**

-"Y eso no es raro en absoluto"- Repuso Travis con una sonrisa divertida.

— **Percy, ponte mi gorra —me urgió Annabeth.**

-"¿Cómo?"- Pregunto la cabaña de Atenea en shock.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto Gwen.

-"Esa gorra no deja que la toque nadie."- Respondió Malcolm. Todos giraron para ver a Annabeth, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— **¿Para qué?**

— **Te buscan a ti. Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar.**

-"¿De verdad esperabas que escapara?"- Pregunto Nico perplejo.

-"Yo no sabía cuál era su debilidad en ese entonces."- Se defendió la hija de Atenea.

— **Pero vosotros…**

— **Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Eres hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador.**

— **No puedo dejaros.**

Las cazadoras no podían estar más sorprendidas. Este chico parecía ser un poco diferente de los demás, aunque eso nunca lo admitirían.

— **No te preocupes por nosotros — insistió Grover —. ¡Ve!**

**Me temblaban las manos. Me sentí como un cobarde, pero agarré la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse. Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba.**

-"Por algo se le llama gorra de invisibilidad, sesos de alga"- Dijo Thalía, rompiendo por un momento la tensión de la sala.

**Empecé a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo.**

**Conseguí adelantar diez filas y me escondí en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias. La señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. **

**El corazón me latía desbocado. **

**Al parecer no vio nada, pues las tres siguieron avanzando.**

**Por los pelos, pensé, y continué hasta la parte delantera del autobús. Ya casi salíamos del túnel Lincoln. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila.**

Todos se tensaron inmediatamente y alguno enviaron miradas preocupadas a Annabeth y Grover, los cuales solo miraban el libro con el rostro sin expresión alguna.

**Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos —supongo que no podían volverse más feas **

Nadie pudo evitar reírse a pesar de la tensión.

-"Y ahí está una de las cientos de razones por las que las furias odian a Percy"- Dijo Nico entre risas.

—**, pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos.**

-"Como Indiana Jones"- Dijo Connor causando la risa de todos.

**Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos.**

La risa se apagó de inmediato cuando la tensión y la preocupación volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

— **¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? —silbaban entre dientes.**

**Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo.**

— **¡No está aquí! — Gritó Annabeth—. ¡Se ha ido!**

**Las Furias levantaron los látigos.**

Atenea miro con preocupación a su hija.

**Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce.**

Todos los que habían combatido con Annabeth sonrieron, al menos sabían que ella iba a estar protegida.

**Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla.**

-"¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso sátiro?"- Se rio Hércules.

-"Al menos está tratando de ayudar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu ayudaste a alguien Tontules?"- Dijo Nico con los dientes apretados. El hijo de Hades estaba deseando que llegara su primo, el sería capaz de enseñarle una muy valiosa lección a _Tontules._

**Entonces hice algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberme nombrado para Niño THDA del Año. **

-"Ese es mi título"- Se quejó Leo como un niño pequeño.

**El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor.**

**Aún invisible, le arrebaté el volante y lo giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda. **

-"Esta bien, se lo cedo"- Dijo Leo con una sonrisa, ganándose algunas risas.

**Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas.**

Todos se echaron a reír mientras se imaginaban a las furias como cuando en los dibujos animados alguien queda aplastado contra un cristal.

— **¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem…? — Gritó el conductor—. ¡Uaaaah!**

**Forcejeamos por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor. Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos.**

**De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Dejamos la autopista a todo trapo, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York. **

**Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse.**

**Otra gran idea: tiré del freno de mano.**

-"Recuérdame estar lejos de Percy cuando se le ocurran ese tipo de ideas."- Se rio Katie.

**El autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles. Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. **

**El conductor fue el primero en salir, **

-"Cobarde"- Dijeron algunos.

-"¿No se supone que el conductor debe ser el último en salir?"- Pregunto Jason. A su alrededor algunos asintieron respondiéndole.

**Y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos. Yo me metí en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar.**

**Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolvieron sus látigos contra Annabeth, mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico. **

-"Esa es nuestra Annie"- Dijo Thalía palmeándole el hombro a la hija de Atenea.

-"No me llames Annie"- Dijo ella intentando parecer enfadada pero fallando estrepitosamente.

**Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata.**

Grover se sonrojo cuando algunos se rieron.

**Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos. **

-"Él es muy leal"- Dijo una hija de Venus con voz soñadora a lo sus medias hermanas asintieron, tanto las romanas como las griegas.

Annabeth sonrió con cariño recordando a Percy mientras una lágrima silenciosa le rodaba por la mejilla. Nico y Thalía al darse cuenta la abrazaron.

-"No te preocupes, sabes que él vendrá pronto. Así podrás desquitarte golpeándolo todo lo que quieras"- Dijo Thalía en voz baja ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento de la que era una hermano para ella.

**Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad.**

— **¡Eh!**

**Las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal. La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas. **

-"Ya debe de estar acostumbrado."- Dijo Nico quitándole importancia con la mano.

-"¿A qué? ¿Recibir deficientes o que un monstruo venga a por él?"- Preguntó Poseidón preocupado. Nico lo pensó un momento antes de responder con una pequeña sonrisa:

-"A ambos."

**Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla.**

**Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos.**

Todos los que habían visto a las furias se estremecieron, esa imagen no era una de las mejores para recordar.

— **Perseus Jackson —dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba—, has ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir.**

-"Si fuera por ofender a los dioses ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo"- Dijo Nico en voz baja solo para que lo escucharan las personas de su alrededor, las cuales soltaron risitas.

—**Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas —le dije.**

**Gruñó.**

**Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida.**

**Saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé. **_**Anaklusmos **_**se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo.**

Los semidioses que habían visto pelear a Percy antes se animaron, quizás si pudieran salir de esta ilesos.

**Las Furias vacilaron.**

-"Ahora son más los monstruos que vacilan al atacar cuando ven a Percy"- Dijo Thalía con orgullo en su voz.

**La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer la hoja de **_**Anaklusmos. **_**Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verla.**

-"Evidentemente"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— **Sométete ahora —silbó entre dientes— y no sufrirás tormento eterno.**

— **Buen intento —contesté.**

— **¡Percy, cuidado! —me advirtió Annabeth.**

-"Aww"- Gritó Afrodita –"Si ya se preocupa por él"- Arrullo la diosa.

**La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en mi espada mientras las otras dos Furias se me echaban encima.**

Poseidón no dejaba de mirar a su hijo, que estaba bastante distraído con un peluche de un hipocampo que había hecho aparecer anoche, cuando lo llevo a acostarse junto a sus dos hermanos en la cabaña de Poseidón.

**Sentí la mano como atrapada en plomo fundido, pero conseguí no soltar a **_**Anaklusmos. **_**Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. **

**Me volví y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha. En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo. **

Los semidioses aplaudieron contentos de que al menos se habían podido deshacer de una de las furias.

**Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo.**

Los semidioses volvieron a aplaudir contentos mientras algunos les daban palmaditas en la espalda a los dos mencionados.

— **¡Ay! —gritó él—. ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!**

La risa se extendió por el salón pero todavía había tensión.

**La Furia a la que le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata.**

-"No volveré a ver una piñata con los mismos ojos"- Dijo Travis entre risas.

**La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo. **

-"Así se hace"- Les dijo Thalía con una sonrisa a Annabeth y Grover, los cuales se la devolvieron gustosos.

**Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse.**

— **¡Zeus te destruirá! —prometió—. ¡Tu alma será de Hades!**

-"Lo mismo de siempre"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

—_**Braceas meas vescimini! **_**—le grité. **

Los romanos miraron sorprendidos antes de echarse a reír, ganándose miradas curiosas del resto de semidioses.

**No estoy muy seguro de dónde salió el latín. Creo que significaba «Y un cuerno».**

Los griegos se miraron en comprensión antes de unirse a los romanos en su risa.

**Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.**

— **¡Salid! — Ordenó Annabeth—. ¡Ahora!**

**No necesité que me lo repitiese.**

-"Esa sería la primera vez"- Dijo Thalía provocando otro ataque de risa.

**Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes.**

-"Parecen locos"- Se rio Nico.

— **¡Vamos a morir! —**

-"Que exagerados"- Dijeron Los Stoll con sonrisas divertidas.

**Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada.**

— **¡Nuestras bolsas! — Dijo Grover—. Hemos dejado núes…**

**¡BUUUUUUM!**

**Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo **

-"Papa."- Gritó Thalía con enojo.

-"¿Qué? Todavía no lo he hecho"- Se defendió el rey de los dioses.

**Dejó un gran agujero en el techo, pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta.**

— **¡Corred! — Exclamó Annabeth—. ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!**

**Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.**

-"Eso es totalmente alentador"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa sarcástica.


	12. Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín

-"Bien, ¿Quién va a leer?"- Pregunto Hermes, acallando los murmullos de la sala.

-"Yo quiero"- Dijo Will con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.

**-"Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín"-** Leyó el hijo de Apolo trayendo un ligero escalofrío a Annabeth y Grover.

**En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera, **

Todos los dioses sonrieron ante eso.

-"Me alegro de que te alegres de que estemos aquí"- Dijo Apolo con una sonrisa divertida, sin percatarse a tiempo del golpe que le llegó de parte de su querida _hermanita._

**Porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal.**

-"¡Ehhh!"- Dijeron todos los dioses, provocando la risa de todos los semidioses.

**Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas y fulminado por un rayo —y si encima está lloviendo—, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte; **

-"Cosa de la cual él tiene el acaparamiento, no deja nada para los demás"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa divertida.

**Pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día.**

-"En eso tiene razón"- Dijeron todos los semidioses. Los dioses los miraron un poco culpables.

**Así que allí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos anegaba la pituitaria.**

-"Voy a tener que limpiar ese río"- Dijo Poseidón en un murmullo.

**Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra.**

-"No me extraña, nadie queda impune del ataque de las tres Benévolas"- Dijo Thalía con una mueca recordando cuando lucho contra ellas.

—**Tres Benévolas —dijo con inquietud—. Y las tres de golpe.**

**Yo mismo estaba bastante impresionado. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth seguía tirando de nosotros.**

— **¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor.**

-"Mandona"- Murmuro Connor pero Annabeth aun así lo escucho.

-"¿Qué?"- Pregunto la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría mirando con furia al pobre hijo de Hermes, el cual se había escondido detrás de su hermano mientras tartamudeaba.

— **Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro —le recordé—. Y la comida y la ropa. Todo.**

-"Eso es muy alentador"- Dijo Dakota con una sonrisa y con los labios teñidos por su bebida.

— **Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubieras decidido participar en la pelea…**

-"¿Te estás quejando? Te salvó la vida"- Resopló Reyna.

Annabeth la miró con detenimiento antes de acordase de donde la había visto antes.

-"Yo te conozco, eres de la isla de Circe."- Dijo la hija de Atenea mirando al pretor.

-"Si, Percy no se acordó hasta que recupero los recuerdos."- Dijo Reyna con una sonrisa cariñosa al acordarse del hijo de Neptuno. Annabeth se dio cuenta de su sonrisa y sintió celos, pero decidió dejarlos de lado para disculparse con Reyna.

-"Lamento lo que paso"- Dijo la hija de Atenea acercándose a Reyna.

-"No te preocupes, Percy ya hizo más de lo necesario para recomenzarme."- Dijo la pretor con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano con la líder griega.

-"Si no te molesta la pregunta, ¿Cómo te lo recomenzó?"- Pregunto Thalía con un toque de curiosidad en su mirada.

-"¡Oh, no me molesta! Hizo que yo y mi hermana nos recontratamos, además de salvar el campamento y se ha convertido en un gran amigo"- Dijo Reyna con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero que por un momento no llego a sus ojos.

— **¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que os mataran?**

-"Por supuesto, porque estando Percy delante no iba a pasar otra cosa"- Dijo Thalía sarcástica.

— **No tienes que protegerme, Percy. Me las habría apañado.**

-"Sabes que aunque se lo digas un millón de veces no va a dejar de intentar salvarte, ¿verdad?"- Dijo Katie con una sonrisa cariñosa en dirección a la hija de Atenea.

Annabeth le asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos, de las cuales Thalía se dio cuenta. Se acercó y la abrazo, mientras Nico le cogía una mano con cariño.

-"Tranquila, sabes que él va a volver y que seguirá salvándote"- Le susurro la hija de Zeus, aunque todos escucharon.

Los cuatro héroes miraron al pequeño entre ellos con una sonrisa cariñosa. No había ninguna duda de que el sería un héroe aún más grande que ellos.

— **En rebanadas como el pan de sándwich —intervino Grover—, pero se las habría apañado.**

La risa de todos no se hizo esperar. Incluso Annabeth consiguió una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Cierra el hocico, niño cabra —le espetó Annabeth.**

-"Eso fue duro"- Dijo Gwen.

-"Lo siento Grover"- Le dijo Annabeth al sátiro, el cual solamente la abrazo como respuesta.

**Grover baló lastimeramente.**

—**Latitas… —se lamentó—. He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar.**

-"Lo más importante, sin duda"- Dijo Hércules con sorna, aunque borro su sonrisa burlesca al darse cuenta de las miradas con dagas que le enviaban los griegos y algunos romanos a los que ya les agradaba Grover.

**Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa.**

-"Pobres árboles, la contaminación cada día va a peor"- Dijo Deméter.

**Al cabo de unos minutos, Annabeth se puso a mi lado.**

-"Ya no aguantabas más lejos de él eh"- Le dijo Thalía con una sonrisa divertida a la hija de Atenea mientras el resto de la sala se echaba a reír y Annabeth se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello sin dejar de mandarle miradas fulminantes a su mejor amiga.

— **Mira, yo… —Le falló la voz—. Aprecio que nos ayudases, ¿vale? Has sido muy valiente.**

-"Me sorprende que dejaras tu orgullo a un lado, los hijos de Atenea no solemos hacerlo. No cabe duda de que Percy te hizo bien desde el primer momento."- Dijo Malcom, sonriendo a su hermana, la cual le respondió la sonrisa.

-"No Malcom, no me digas que vosotros también aceptáis que vuestra hermana este con el estúpido e inútil hijo de Poseidón."- Se quejó Atenea, provocando que ambos campamentos, los cuatro héroes del pasado y algunos dioses la miraran mal.

-"Perdóname madre, pero tú no sabes lo que ha hecho Percy, quiere mucho a Annabeth y nos ha salvado la vida más de una vez, sin importarle la rivalidad entre su padre y tú. Poseidón acepta su relación, ¿Porque tu no?"- Dijo el hijo de Atenea sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a su madre, la cual respondió momentos después.

-"No permitiré que ninguno de mis hijos tenga una relación con él engendro de Poseidón punto final"- Dijo la diosa.

-"No te preocupes por lo que diga ya nos encargaremos Percy y yo cuando él llegue. Gracias por intentarlo y por todo lo que dijiste."- Le murmuro Annabeth a su hermano el cual esbozo una sonrisa antes de responder:

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y por Percy."

— **Somos un equipo, ¿no?**

-"El mejor"- Gritaron todos los griegos y luego se echaron a reír sorprendiendo a los romanos, los dioses y héroes.

**Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos.**

— **Es sólo que si tú murieras… aparte de que a ti no te gustaría nada, **

-"Estoy seguro de no le gustaría nada, ni a él ni a nadie."- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa sarcástica mirando a la hija de Atenea.

**Supondría el fin de la misión. Y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes ahora?**

-"Eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte Annie"- Dijo Thalía frunciendo el ceño.

-"Si lo sé, lo siento"- Dijo Annabeth avergonzada ante las miradas de incredulidad de los demás.

**La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. No veía a Annabeth, salvo algún destello de su pelo rubio.**

— **¿No has salido del Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete años? —le pregunté.**

-"Eso es mucho tiempo"- Murmuró Leo.

—**No. Sólo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre…**

—**El profesor de historia.**

—**Sí. Bueno, no funcionó vivir con él en casa. Me refiero a que mi casa es el Campamento Mestizo. En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está muy bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde aprendes si sirves para algo o no.**

-"Me sorprende de que te abrieras tan rápido con él."- Dijo Thalía sorprendida.

-"Ya sabes que con él uno no puede evitar sincerarse, decirle todos sus problemas, aunque sea muy perjudicial para él"- Dijo Annabeth.

-"¿Por qué perjudicial?"- Pregunto Piper.

-"Porque eso aumenta el número de problemas y responsabilidades que reposan sobre sus hombros"- Dijo la hija de Atenea.

**Me pareció detectar cierta duda en su voz.**

— **Eres muy valiente —le dije.**

-"Awww"- Dijo Afrodita –"Cree que eres valiente."

— **¿Eso crees?**

— **Cualquiera capaz de hacerle frente a una Furia lo es.**

-"Cualquiera capaz de derrotar a un monstruo lo es"- Dijo Hazel.

— **Aunque no veía nada, tuve la sensación de que sonreía.**

-"Me alegro de que el sesos de algas sea capaz de animarla."- Le dijo Thalía a Nico el cual asintió con una sonrisa entre cariñosa y divertida, recordando cada una de las veces que su primo, su hermano había sido capaz de animarlo cuando nadie más podía.

—**Mira —dijo—, quizá tendría que decírtelo… Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso… **

**Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada.**

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Dijo Atenea un poco indignada.

— **¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! —exclamó Grover**

La sala estalló en carcajadas, y el pobre Grover no pudo evitar sonrojarse tanto como un tomate mientras miraba a la diosa Atenea con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—**. ¡Si me acordara de alguna canción busca sendas, podríamos salir del bosque! —Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff.**

**En ese momento me estampé contra un árbol y me salió un buen chichón. **

Los mestizos no paraban de reír mientras muchos de los dioses tenían sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros.

**Añádelo a la lista de súper poderes que no tengo: visión de infrarrojos.**

-"Nadie tiene visión infrarroja, sesos de alga"- Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-"Pero ese sería un gran poder, imagínate todas las bromas que podríamos hacer por la noche"- Dijeron los Stoll con una sonrisa.

**Tras tropezar, maldecir y sentirme un desgraciado en general durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: **

-"¡No! ¡No vayas hacia la luz!"- Gritaron los Stoll. Algunos se echaron a reír mientras Katie les daba a ambos un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

**Los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita. **

-"¿Cómo puede ser la comida grasienta exquisita?"- Pregunto indignada Deméter.-"Lo único exquisito es la comida sana, sobre todo los cereales."

**Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extrafina preparadas por ninfas. La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso.**

-"Oh, eso me recuerda que cuando mi querido primo ausente llegue iremos a comernos una hamburguesa con queso a uno de los jardines del Olimpo para ponernos al día y hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento de nuestra querida Annie."-Dijo Thalía señalándose a sí misma y a los otros consejeros de las cabañas que eran muy amigos del hijo de Poseidón, y para sorpresa de todos, incluyo a los héroes del pasado, y a Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Dakota y Gwen.

**Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma.**

-"Ojalá no nos hubiéramos encontrado con ese local"- Murmuró Grover, aunque solo lo escucharon Nico y Thalía, los cuales se miraron nerviosos, esperando que su primo no saliera herido de esta.

**No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón.**

-"La verdad es que a veces es exasperante tener dislexia."- Refunfuño Annabeth, junto con toda la cabaña de Atenea.

**Leí algo como: «moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE».**

-"Ese es un gran nombre para un local"- Se rio Leo.

— **¿Qué demonios pone ahí? —pregunté.**

— **No lo sé —contestó Annabeth.**

-"Oh"- Dijeron Will, Leo, los Stoll, Nico y Chris –"Annabeth no sabe algo, este es el fin del mundo."- Y cuando acabaron se echaron a reír, acompañados por casi toda la sala.

**Le gustaba tanto leer que había olvidado que también era disléxica.**

-"A veces todos nos olvidamos que los hijos de Atenea tienen dislexia e hiperactividad. Todos pueden leer y estar sentados dibujando por horas."- Dijo Katie.

**Grover nos lo tradujo:**

—**Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme.**

**A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas.**

-"Y después se queja de mí cuando hay enchiladas"- Dijo Grover con un resoplido provocando unas cuantas risas.

—**Ve con cuidado —me advirtió Grover.**

-"¿Hay monstruos verdad?"- Le preguntó Orión al sátiro el cual asintió con pesadumbre. Los cuatro héroes del pasado miraron al pequeño entre ellos que se estaba entreteniendo con unos cuantos juguetes.

— **Dentro las luces están encendidas —dijo Annabeth—. A lo mejor está abierto.**

— **Un bar —comenté con nostalgia.**

— **Sí, un bar —coincidió ella.**

— **¿Os habéis vuelto locos? — Dijo Grover—. Este sitio es rarísimo.**

-"Deberíais hacerle caso"- Dijo Jake, de la cabaña de Hefestos.

**No le hicimos caso.**

-"Nunca hacen caso a nadie, sobre todo Percy"- Dijo Nico, él ya había sido testigo de la terquedad, la independencia y su total rechazo por las normas.

**El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta.**

Grover bajo la cabeza con tristeza recordando a su tío.

— **¡Beee-eee! — Baló Grover—. ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!**

-"Lo siento Grover"- Dijo Annabeth en un murmullo para que solo el sátiro pudiera escuchar.

-"No te preocupes, todos los buscadores sabemos los riesgos, y yo sabía que era muy probable que o volviera a ver ni a mi padre ni a mi tío así que me despedí de ellos adecuadamente"- Dijo Grover con una sonrisa triste y cariñosa, que Annabeth le respondió con un abrazo afectuoso.

**Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.**

— **No llaméis — dijo Grover —. Huelo monstruos.**

— **Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias — le dijo Annabeth —. Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre?**

-"Maldita sea"- Gruño Atenea atrayendo toda la atención sobre ella –"Tu maldito hijo ya ha afectado al sentido común de mi hija. Ves que no es bueno que salgan juntos."- Dijo la diosa, ganándose miradas molestas de muchos de los mestizos presentes. Tanto los romanos como los griegos consideraban a Percy un líder y su héroe, por lo que esperaban que al menos tuviera un momento de felicidad con su novia.

-"Atenea más te vale controlarte cuando hables de mi hijo."- Dijo Poseidón con calma pero con un tono de voz tan helado e intimidador que a todos se le pusieron los pelos de gallina.

— **¡Carne! — exclamó con desdén —. ¡Yo soy vegetariano!**

— **Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio —le recordé.**

-"Eso no es carne"- Dijo Grover

— **Eso son verduras.**

-"Que yo sepa las latas de aluminio no son verduras"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa burlesca que el sátiro respondió sacándole la lengua con un mohín, provocando la risa de todos.

**Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando.**

Atenea y sus hijos intentaban averiguar que monstruo era el que viviría en lugar como ese, y todos tenían un presentimiento que esperaban no se cumpliera.

**Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe; por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse. Sus manos color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama.**

Atenea tenía la intuición de que había visto a esa mujer antes pero no se acordaba.

**Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio.**

— **Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera — dijo —. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?**

— **Están… esto… — empezó Annabeth.**

— **Somos huérfanos — dije.**

-"No me puedo creer que Percy dijera algo bueno por una vez"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Tu solo espera y veras"- Dijo la hija de Atenea con una pequeña sonrisa.

— **¿Huérfanos? — repitió la mujer —. ¡Pero eso no puede ser!**

—**Nos separamos de la caravana —contesté—. Nuestra caravana del circo. **

-"Y ahí va toda mi esperanza"- Dijo la hija de Zeus con una mueca divertida.

**El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera. En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso que huelo es comida?**

-"Va directo al grano"- Se rio Apolo junto a Hermes.

—**Oh, queridos niños —respondió la mujer—. Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida.**

**Le dimos las gracias y entramos.**

— **¿La caravana del circo? — me susurró Annabeth.**

-"No me puedo creer que dijera eso."- Dijo entre risas Nico.

— **¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada?**

-"Como se nota que no hay un cerebro dentro se esa cabeza"- Se rio Thalía, a la que se unió toda la sala.

—**En tu cabeza no hay más que algas.**

-"Bien dicho hija, ahora ya sabes porque no puedes salir con él. No te haría bien"- Dijo Atenea.

Muchos de los mestizos iban a contestarle enfadados, sobretodo su propia hija, pero Will siguió leyendo para evitar que sus compañeros y amigos quedaran carbonizados por la vengativa diosa, aunque el mismo se tuvo que morderse la lengua.

Él y Percy se habían hecho muy amigos, en sus constantes visitas al hospital del campamento y en sus ratos libres, y no podía evitar sentirse apenado por que la diosa no lo aceptara. Por los dioses, Percy era lo mejor que le podía pasar a cualquier chica, vale que fuera problemático, pero siempre iba a estar segura y nadie le haría daño si estaba con Percy.

**El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. **

Atenea se agarró fuertemente a los reposabrazos de su trono mientras la preocupación por su hija aumentaba a más no poder. Ella ya había descubierto que monstruo era _la tía Eme._

**Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural. Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida.**

-"Estúpido niño, va a provocar que maten a mi hija"- Maldijo Atenea para sí misma, sin dar valor a que su hija también podría haber sabido quién era el monstruo.

**Vale, llámame imbécil por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara sólo porque tenía hambre, **

-"Imbécil"- Dijeron los semidioses para luego echarse a reír, aliviando un poco de la tensión que se estaba generando.

**Pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas. Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. **

-"Eso es una buena excusa"- Dijeron muchos de los chicos, incluidos algunos de los dioses.

**El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera. Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.**

-"Yo no me fije en eso, ¿Y tú Grover?"- Preguntó con sorpresa la hija de Atenea. El sátiro negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

**Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. **

-"Típico de Percy, lo único en lo que piensa es en comer"- Bufó divertida Rachel.

**Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén, un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic.**

— **Por favor, sentaos — dijo la tía Eme.**

— **Alucinante — comenté.**

— **Hum… —musitó Grover —. No tenemos dinero, señora.**

**Antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme contestó:**

-"Ehh, que intento salvarte la vida"- Se quejó Grover entre las risas de los demás.

—**No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables.**

-"La verdad es que no parecíamos nada agradables, parecíamos más vagabundos y delincuentes"- Dijo Annabeth.

—**Gracias, señora —contestó Annabeth.**

**Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación.**

— **De nada, Annabeth — respondió —. Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niña. — **

-"¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que era un monstruo?"- Pregunto Thalía a su amiga la cual respondió un poco sonrojada:

-"Como dijo Percy, estábamos todos bajo su embrujo, que no dejaba pensar con claridad, él que mejor estaba era Grover"- Se defendió la hija de Atenea.

**Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Annabeth, porque no nos habíamos presentado.**

-"Lo ves"- Dijo Annabeth, a lo que Thalía solo le saco la lengua con un mohín.

**Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas.**

La mayoría de los chico se puso a babear, por lo que Hestia hizo aparecer a todos lo nombrado en el libro, y para Grover, una hamburguesa vegetal. Al instante todos sonrieron y gritaron:

-"Gracias señora Hestia/Vesta"-

**Me había comido media hamburguesa cuando me acordé de respirar.**

-"Chicos"- Dijeron todas las cazadoras y muchas de las chicas, las cuales veían a sus compañeros mestizos en la misma situación que la de Percy.

**Annabeth sorbió su batido.**

**Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo,**

-"Claro, no me iba a comer la hamburguesa"- Dijo Grover un poco molesto.

**Pero seguía demasiado nervioso.**

-"Como para no estarlo"- Dijo Atenea en un murmullo, aunque muchos la escucharon.

— **¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante? —preguntó.**

**Yo no oí nada. Annabeth tampoco.**

-"Bueno será porque tengo mejor oído que tú"- Dijo Grover

— **¿Sibilante? — Repitió la tía Eme—. Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover.**

— **Tomo vitaminas… para el oído.**

-"¡Vaya!"- Dijeron los Stoll sorprendidos –"Esa mentira es algo creíble. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Grover"- Dijeron ambos en total sincronía, produciendo la risa en la sala.

— **Eso está muy bien — respondió ella—. Pero, por favor, relájate.**

-"Ves hasta la tía Eme sabe que está muy bien"- Dijo Connor, volviendo a provocar las risas de sus compañeros.

**La tía Eme no comió nada. No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer. **

-"Eso es un poco espeluznante"- Dijo Leo.

**Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero la hamburguesa me había saciado y empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia, así que supuse que lo mínimo era intentar dar un poco de conversación cortés a nuestra anfitriona.**

-"Increíble, no puede hablarle a un dios con respeto, ni siquiera a un titán o gigante pero si puede hablarle con educación a un monstruo"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa.

-"Espera ¡¿Qué?!"- Gritó Zeus. –"Como que no nos trata con respeto"- Rugió el rey de los dioses. Los amigos del hijo de Poseidón se miraron entre sí antes de que Annabeth se aventurara a contestar:

-"Señor Zeus, creo que será mejor que lo descubra usted mismo a lo largo de los libros"- Dijo nerviosa la hija de Atenea. Zeus no estaba muy contento pero se volvió a sentar en su trono, no sin antes mirar al pequeño hijo de su hermano, que estaba jugando tranquilamente entre todos los héroes del pasado, los cuales le miraban sonriendo contentos.

—**Así que vende gnomos —dije, intentando sonar interesado.**

-"Y fallando estrepitosamente, sonaba más adormilado"- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida el sátiro.

—**Pues sí —contestó la tía Eme—. Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabéis.**

— **¿Tiene mucho trabajo?**

— **No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo.**

-"Eso seguro"- Murmuro molesta y triste Annabeth, recordando todas las personas que Medusa había convertido en piedra.

**Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua. Su detallismo era increíble, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada.**

Los hijos de Atenea dejaron salir un jadeo al darse cuenta de cuál era el monstruo al que se enfrentó su hermana. Todos los demás se giraron para mirarlos pero ellos no les hicieron caso, dejando aún más confusos a los demás.

—**Ya —dijo la tía Eme con tristeza—. Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien. Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara.**

— **¿Hace usted las estatuas? —pregunté.**

—**Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía. —La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí.**

-"Solo Percy siente compasión por un monstruo"- Dijo Travis, sin darse cuenta de que ya muchos de los mestizos y dioses estaban pálidos y preocupados, al igual que Atenea, al comprender quien era en realidad la tía Eme.

**Annabeth había dejado de comer. Se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

— **¿Dos hermanas?**

-"Ya era hora"- Dijo Reyna sin dar importancia a las miradas molestas de los amigos de Annabeth –"Percy dijo que eras muy inteligente"- Añadió la pretor con un poco de burla a lo que Annabeth hizo caso omiso y le indico a Will que siguiera leyendo, a lo el hijo de Apolo acepto encantado.

— **Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños. Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. **

-"Si claro"- Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría con burla –"¿Por qué iba a tener yo celos de esa impertinente?"-

**Yo tenía un novio, ya sabéis, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron. Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio.**

-"Un precio que se tenía merecido"- Dijo molesta Atenea. Los semidioses que todavía no se habían percatado de que la tía Eme era Medusa se quedaron de piedra, nunca mejor dicho, al descubrir al monstruo que era esta mujer tan amable.

**No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero me apené por su desdicha. Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más, mi estómago saciado me provocaba somnolencia. Pobre mujer. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a alguien tan agradable?**

-"Nunca he visto a alguien que tenga tanta compasión por un monstruo"- Dijo Leo intentando aligerara un poco la tensión de la sala, aunque solo consiguió unas cuantas sonrisas.

— **¿Percy? —Annabeth me estaba sacudiendo—. Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes… el jefe de pista estará esperándonos.**

-"Eso, has caso a Annabeth"- Dijo Katie preocupada.

**Por algún motivo parecía tensa. En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada.**

-"No creo que le pareciera raro, ya tenía estatuas de sátiros"- Dijo Grover apenado.

—**Qué ojos grises más bonitos —volvió a decirle a Annabeth—. Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos.**

**Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Annabeth se puso en pie bruscamente.**

-"Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija"- Dijo con furia la diosa de la sabiduría.

— **Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad.**

— **¡Sí! —Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie—. ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!**

**Yo no quería irme. **

-"Percy"- Gritaron Nico y Thalía al mismo tiempo –"No es momento para ser terco."

**Me sentía ahíto y amodorrado. La tía Eme era muy agradable y quería quedarme con ella un rato.**

-"Por los dioses, que vamos a hacer con este imbécil"- Murmuró con un bufido la hija de Zeus provocando la risa de su primo.

—**Por favor, queridos niños —suplicó—. Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía. Antes de marcharos, ¿no posaríais para mí?**

-"Ugh, mala señal"- Dijo Perseo, recordando todas las estatuas que habían en la antigua guarida de medusa, cuando el acabo con ella mientras dormía, el problema era que su pequeño primo, al que le había cogido cariño, no se encontró con ella cuando estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

— **¿Posar? —preguntó Annabeth, cautelosa.**

—**Para una fotografía. Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños.**

**Annabeth cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.**

—**Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, Percy.**

-"Por favor Annie dime que se van a ir sin ningún problema del sesos de alga"- Dijo Thalía con una mueca mirando a su mejor amiga.

-"Thalía, conoces a Percy, así que no preguntes estupideces. Sabes que va a causar problemas."- Dijo Annabeth un poco divertida.

— **¡Claro que podemos! —salté. **

-"Recuérdame que en cuanto llegue le dé un golpe que le deje sin sentido, por estúpido."- Dijo la hija de Zeus, aliviando un poco la creciente tensión de la sala.

**Estaba irritado con Annabeth por mostrarse tan maleducada con una anciana que acababa de alimentarnos gratis.**

-"Si Annabeth, como puedes ser tan maleducada con alguien que intenta convertiros en estatuas."- Dijo Travis, haciendo desaparecer momentáneamente la preocupación y sustituyéndolas por unas sonoras risas.

— **Es sólo una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos?**

-"Mucho, pero que mucho daño"- Murmuró Leo para si mismo recordando cuando se había topado con cierta diosa a la que le habría gustado verlo como una escultura de hielo.

— **Claro, Annabeth — ronroneó la mujer —, ningún daño.**

**A Annabeth no le gustaba, pero al final cedió. La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las estatuas, por la puerta de delante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra.**

-"Una pregunta, ¿Si os convertía en estatuas allí, no os iba a poder mover del banco no?"- Pregunto Chris con curiosidad.

-"Supongo que no le importaba perder un banco con tal de convertir a dos semidioses y un sátiro en sus próximas víctimas, sobretodo siendo hija de Atenea."- Dijo Annabeth con una mueca de desagrado.

— **Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente —dijo—. La chica en el medio, y los dos caballeretes uno a cada lado.**

— **No hay demasiada luz para una foto —comenté.**

-"Eso es lo único que se le ocurre decir."- Bufo Nico con exasperación.

— **Descuida, hay de sobra —repuso la tía Eme—. De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad?**

— **¿Dónde tiene la cámara? —preguntó Grover.**

-"Gracias por señalar lo obvio chico cabra, aunque dudo de que el sesos de alga haya podido entender lo que está pasando"- Dijo Thalía con una mueca.

**La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición.**

—**La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa?**

**Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró:**

— **Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand.**

-"Oh, cuanto lo siento Grover"- Dijo Piper. El sátiro solo le respondió con una sonrisa triste de agradecimiento.

— **Grover —le riñó tía Eme—, mira a este lado, cariño.**

**Seguía sin cámara.**

-"Por lo menos se está dando cuenta de que algo pasa"- Dijo Teseo mirando con preocupación a su hermanito, que estaba sentado en la falda de Perseo, el cual lo abrazaba con nerviosismo y preocupación.

— **Percy… —dijo Annabeth.**

**Algún instinto me indicó que escuchara a Annabeth, pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia surgida de la comida y la voz de la anciana.**

-"Es un embrujo bastante fuerte"- Se quejó Will.

— **Sólo será un momento —añadió tía Eme—. Es que no os veo muy bien con este maldito velo…**

— **Percy, algo no va bien — insistió Annabeth.**

-"No me digas, no me había dado cuenta"- Replicó Octavian burlonamente. Los griegos le miraron haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la columna vertebral.

— **¿Que no va bien? — Repitió la tía Eme mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo—. Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal?**

-"Todo"- Murmuro Perseo, afianzando su abrazo sobre su pequeño primo el cual le miro y sonrió, para después seguir mirando en todas direcciones de la sala con curiosidad.

— **¡Es el tío Ferdinand! —balbució Grover.**

— **¡No la mires! —gritó Annabeth, y al punto se encasquetó la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció.**

-"Para ti es muy fácil princesita"- Dijo con un bufido Clarisse.

**Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco.**

**Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme. **

**Grover se escabulló en una dirección y Annabeth en la otra, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para moverme. **

-"No sé cómo ha podido sobrevivir a todo lo se ha enfrentado"- Murmuro Thalía con una mueca.

-"Venga, sabes que tú tampoco eras buena cuando empezaste, y no te enfrentaste a Medusa cuando acababas de descubrir que eras un mestizo."- Dijo Nico. La hija de Zeus, muy a su pesar tuvo que darle la razón a su primo.

**Entonces oí un extraño y áspero sonido encima de mí. Alcé la mirada hasta las manos de la tía Eme, que ahora eran nudosas y estaban llenas de verrugas, con afiladas garras de bronce en lugar de uñas.**

-"Esa no es una visión muy bonita que digamos"- Murmuro Frank con una mueca.

**Me dispuse a levantar la cabeza, pero en algún lugar a mi izquierda Annabeth gritó:**

— **¡No! ¡No lo hagas!**

-"Menos mal que estabas ahí Annie"- Dijo en un murmullo Nico. Annabeth le dirigió una mirada molesta, que perdía su efecto con la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

**El sonido áspero de nuevo: pequeñas serpientes justo encima de mí, allí donde… donde debía estar la cabeza de la tía Eme.**

-"Como es posible que no se dé cuenta todavía de que monstruo es. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que no dejo que mis hijos e hijas salgan con los engendros de Poseidón"- Murmuró Atenea, y para su suerte nadie la escucho.

— **¡Huye! —baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba **_**« ¡Maya!», **_**a fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar.**

-"Maya"- Dijo Hermes, cuando sus zapatillas volvieron a levantar el vuelo.

**No podía moverme. Me quedé mirando las garras nudosas de la anciana e intenté luchar contra el trance en que me había sumido.**

— **Qué pena destrozar una cara tan atractiva y joven —me susurró—. Quédate conmigo, Percy. Sólo tienes que mirar arriba.**

-"La verdad es que parece muy persuasiva"- Murmuro Jason.

**Me resistí al impulso de obedecer y miré a un lado. Entonces vi una de esas esferas de cristal que la gente pone en los jardines. **

**Se veía el reflejo oscuro de la tía Eme en el cristal naranja; se había quitado el tocado, revelando un rostro como un círculo pálido y brillante. El pelo se le movía, retorciéndose como serpientes.**

-"Ugh, te imaginas los difícil que debe ser peinarlo"- Le murmuro una hija de Venus a otra.

**Tía Eme. Tía «M»…**

**¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? **

-"La pregunta en realidad sería: ¿Cómo he podido ser tan lento?"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

**Piensa, me ordené. ¿Cómo moría Medusa en el mito? Pero no podía pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa estaba dormida cuando fue atacada por mi tocayo Perseo. **

-"Vaya, sí que sabía algo de mitología"- Dijo sorprendida Annabeth. Mientras Perseo le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante al niño sentado en sus piernas.

**Pero en aquel momento yo no la veía muy dormida. **

-"Y ahí va el momento inteligente de nuestro sesos de alga"- Dijo divertida Thalía.

**Si quería, habría podido arrancarme la cabeza con sus garras en un instante.**

— **Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Percy —dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita.**

-"Una pobre abuelita que quiere convertirte en una estatua"- Dijo Jake Mason.

—**La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea, transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto.**

-"Se lo tenía merecido"- Dijo molesta la diosa.

— **¡No la escuches! — Exclamó Annabeth desde algún sitio entre las estatuas—. ¡Corre, Percy!**

— **¡Silencio! — Gruñó Medusa, y volvió a modular la voz hasta alcanzar un cálido ronroneo—. Ya ves por qué tengo que destruir a la chica, Percy. Es la hija de mi enemiga. Desmenuzaré su estatua. Pero tú, querido Percy, no tienes por qué sufrir.**

-"No te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo pelo"- Dijeron Poseidón y Atenea al mismo tiempo.

—**No —murmuré. Intenté mover las piernas.**

— **¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses? — Me preguntó Medusa—. ¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda insensata, Percy? ¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo? No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. **

-"El siempre tiende a ser un peón, pero no porque le guste, sino porque no le quedaba otra opción si quería salvar a todo el mundo"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa cariñosa al recordar todas las veces que su primo le había cuidado.

**Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.**

— **¡Percy!**

— **Detrás de mí oí una especie de zumbido, como un colibrí de cien kilos lanzándose en picado.**

-"¡¿Cómo que cien kilos?!"- Dijo Grover indignado provocando que la sala estallara en carcajadas a pesar de la tensión.

**Grover gritó—: ¡Agáchate!**

**Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Grover en el cielo nocturno, llegando en picado con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato.**

-"Vamos chico cabra"- Le animo Thalía.

— **¡Agáchate! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Voy a atizarle!**

**Eso me puso por fin en acción. Conociendo a Grover, seguro que no le acertaría a Medusa y me daría a mí. **

-"Eso es una gran confianza"- Bufo entre molesto y divertido el sátiro.

-"Pero tú sabes que es verdad"- Dijo divertida Rachel.

**Así pues, me arrojé hacia un lado.**

**¡Zaca! Supuse que sería el sonido de Grover al chocar contra un árbol, pero Medusa rugió de dolor.**

-"Bien Grover"- Dijo Katie con una sonrisa.

— **¡Sátiro miserable! —masculló—. ¡Te añadiré a mi colección!**

— **¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand! —le respondió Grover.**

La sala estalló en vítores para un Grover sonrojado a más no poder.

**Me escabullí en cuclillas y me oculté entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita.**

**¡Tracazás!**

— **¡Aaargh! —aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía.**

-"Ugh"- dijeron muchas de las hijas de Afrodita/Venus.

— **¡Percy!:—dijo la voz de Annabeth junto a mí.**

**Di un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie.**

La sala no pudo evitar a echarse a reír.

-"Se asusta de eso pero no de los titanes y gigantes que vienen a por él."- Se rio Travis.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Gritó Poseidón. Los mestizos, sobre todo los griegos se miraron nerviosos entre ellos hasta que Annabeth se aventuró a contestar.

-"Señor Poseidón, seguro que esto aparecerá en los libros"- Dijo nerviosa la hija de Atenea. El dios del mar asintió, aunque no muy contento.

— **¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes fallar! —Annabeth se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible—. Tienes que cortarle la cabeza.**

-"Annie está como la reina roja de Alicia en el país de las maravillas."- Le murmuró Connor a su hermano, el cual soltó una risita.

— **¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Larguémonos de aquí.**

-"Cobarde"- Dijo Hércules, sin importarle todas las miradas molestas que recibía.

— **Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo misma, pero… —tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo**

-"Claro que si, por algo mi defecto fatal es el orgullo"- Murmuro molesta la hija de Atenea.

— **pero tú vas mejor armado. Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre. Tú… tú tienes una oportunidad.**

— **¿Qué? Yo no puedo…**

— **Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas? — Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo.**

-"Mmmm, Annie que casualidad que escogieras esa estatua precisamente"- Dijo sonriendo Thalía.

-"Fue una casualidad"- Se defendió sonrojada Annabeth

-"Si claro"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa burlona.

**Annabeth agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano.**

—**Un escudo pulido iría mejor. —Estudió la esfera con aire crítico—. La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción…**

-"¿Quieres hablar en cristiano?"- Dijeron todos los mestizos menos los de la cabaña de Atenea.

— **¿Quieres hablar claro?**

La risa en la sala no se hizo de esperar.

— **¡Eso hago! —**

-"Si claro"- Murmuro Leo.

**Me entregó la bola—. Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente.**

-"Ves que era muy fácil simplificarlo"- Dijo Nico.

— **¡Eh! —gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros—. ¡Creo que está inconsciente!**

— **¡Groaaaaaaar!**

— **Puede que no —se corrigió Grover. **

La risa volvió a sonar por toda la sala, eliminando parte de la tensión y preocupación de la estancia.

**Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate.**

— **Date prisa —me dijo Annabeth—. Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose.**

-"Lo siento Grover"- Se apresuró a decir la hija de Atenea.

-"No te preocupes, sé que es verdad"- Dijo el sátiro quitándole importancia con la mano y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**Saqué mi boli y lo destapé. La hoja de bronce de **_**Anaklusmos **_**salió disparada. **

Hércules gruño quedamente ante la mención de su espada en manos del que él consideraba era un patán e inútil hijo de Poseidón, que no podía competir con un hijo del rey de los dioses.

**Seguí el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa.**

-"Ugh"- Dijeron muchas de las chicas.

**Mantuve la mirada fija en la bola de cristal para ver sólo el reflejo de Medusa, no el bicho real.**

-"¿Ha llamado bicho a Medusa?"- Pregunto entre risas Leo.

**Cuando la vi, Grover llegaba para atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo.**

**Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido.**

-"Auch, eso debió de doler"- Dijo Travis.

**Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité:**

— **¡Eh! ¡Aquí!**

-"Gracias por eso Perce"- Dijo Grover con una sonrisa cariñosa.

**Avancé hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no me sería fácil defenderme. Sin embargo, dejó que me acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres…**

-"¿Por qué dejo que se acercara?"- Pregunto Rachel.

-"Para que su hechizo oral tuviera más efecto"- Respondió Annabeth

**Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara. No podía ser tan fea. Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más.**

-"No, créeme. Era feísima."- Dijo Annabeth con una mueca.

— **No le harías daño a una viejecita, Percy —susurró—. Sé que no lo harías.**

**Vacilé, fascinado por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal: los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos.**

**Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió:**

— **¡No la escuches, Percy!**

-"Tarde"- Murmuro Thalía.

**Medusa estalló en carcajadas.**

— **Demasiado tarde.**

**Se me abalanzó con las garras por delante.**

Todos estaban sentados en el borde de sus asientos.

**Yo le rebané el cuello de un único mandoble. Oí un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose.**

La sala se llenó de aplausos mientras muchos miraban sorprendidos al pequeño en brazos de Perseo, el cual estaba siendo mimado por todos los héroes del pasado.

**Algo cayó al suelo junto a mis pies. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar. Noté un líquido viscoso y caliente empapándome el calcetín, pequeñas cabecitas de serpiente mordisqueando los cordones de mis zapatillas.**

-"Puaj"- Dijeron muchos mientras el resto hacia muecas de asco.

— **Puaj, qué asco —dijo Grover. Aún seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, pero supongo que oía al bicho borbotear y despedir vapor—. ¡Megapuaj!**

**Annabeth se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa.**

— **No te muevas —dijo.**

**Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso.**

-"Ugh"- Dijeron algunas de las hijas de Afrodita/Venus, que estaban cogiendo un tono un poco verdoso.

— **¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con voz temblorosa.**

— **Sí —mentí, a punto de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble con queso—. ¿Por qué… por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza?**

-"Un trofeo de guerra"- Respondió Ares con una sonrisa –"Y yo diría que uno de los más valiosos y útiles."

— **En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra —me explicó—, como tu cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar.**

**Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza.**

Hubo algunas risitas en la sala.

—**Pareces el Barón Rojo —dije—. Buen trabajo.**

**Sonrió tímidamente.**

—**No me ha molado nada. Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha molado, pero estrellarme contra ese oso no.**

-"Obviamente"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y yo volví a tapar mi espada. Luego regresamos al almacén.**

**Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. **

-"Fue un trabajo asqueroso"- Dijo Annabeth con una mueca de asco recordándolo.

**La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar. Al final dije:**

— **¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo?**

-"¡¿Cómo?!"- Dijo la diosa molesta.

**Annabeth me lanzó una mirada de irritación.**

— **A tu padre, de hecho.**

-"¿Por qué? No fue mi culpa"- Dijo Poseidón a la defensiva.

— **¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón. Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre. Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo. Ella y sus dos hermanas, que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo, pero también pretendía conservarte a ti como bonita estatua. Aún le gusta tu padre. Probablemente le recordabas a él.**

-"Eso es macabro pero cierto. Prissy y su padre son iguales"- Dijo Clarisse.

**Me ardía la cara.**

—**Vaya, así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa.**

**Annabeth se irguió e imitó mi voz en falsete:**

-"Quién sabía que Annabeth podía ser graciosa cuando quería"- Dijo Travis con una sonrisa a su hermano.

—**«Tan sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?»**

— **Vale, vale —respondí—. Eres imposible.**

—**Y tú insufrible.**

—**Y tú…**

— **¡Eh! — Nos interrumpió Grover.**

En ese momento la sala estaba llena de la risa de los mestizos y algunos de los dioses.

-"Grover, no deberías interrumpirlos cuando están coqueteando"- Dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa.

-"No estábamos coqueteando"- Se defendió Annabeth.

-"Si claro, y yo soy una Barbie"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— **Me estáis dando migraña, y los sátiros no tienen migraña. **

-"Oh Grover, vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque así es como coquetean el sesos de alga y su listilla"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa socarrona.

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?**

**Miré el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito: «cuidamos su negocio.»**

**Me enfadé, no sólo con Annabeth o su madre, sino con todos los dioses por aquella absurda misión, por sacarnos de la carretera con un rayo y por habernos enfrentado en dos grandes batallas el primer día que salíamos del campamento. A ese ritmo, jamás llegaríamos a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano.**

-"Triste pero cierto."- Dijo Jason con una mueca.

**¿Qué había dicho Medusa? «No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.»**

**Me puse en pie.**

— **Ahora vuelvo.**

-"¿Qué va a hacer ahora?"- Dijo Nico divertido, sabía que su primo no iba a hacer nada bueno.

-"Nada bueno, eso te lo aseguro"- Dijo Grover con una sonrisa.

— **Percy —me llamó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás…?**

**En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone. **

Todos se giraron para mirar al señor del inframundo, el cual al notar todas las miradas se apresuró a defenderse:

-"¡¿Qué?! A Perséfone le gustan las estatuas realistas, pero siente mucha pena por las personas a las que han convertido en piedra."- Dijo el dios de los muertos para defender a su esposa.

**Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo.**

-"Mira otra buena idea de nuestro sesos de alga, ¿Nico lo has apuntado?"- Dijo Thalía con una sonrisa divertida.

**En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unas cuantas dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada.**

-"Oh, algo está planeando y no será nada bueno"- Dijo en un murmullo Rachel.

**Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.**

_**Los Dioses**_

_**Monte Olimpo**_

_**Planta 600**_

_**Edificio Empire State**_

_**Nueva York, NY**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos, Percy Jackson**_

La sala estaba en total silencio hasta que Zeus estalló:

-"¿Cómo se atreve?"- Dijo el rey de los dioses molesto.

-"Vamos hermano, al menos el muchacho tiene agallas y sentido del humor, déjale en paz."- Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa. Zeus todavía un poco enfadado volvió a sentarse sin apartar la vista del pequeño que estaba en brazos de uno de sus hijos.

—**Eso no va a gustarles —me avisó Grover—. Te considerarán un impertinente.**

-"La primera de muchas"- Dijo Annabeth en un murmullo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

**Metí unas cuantas dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop».**

— **Es que soy un impertinente —respondí. **

-"Bueno, al menos lo admite"- Dijo Chris.

**Miré a Annabeth, a ver si se atrevía a criticarme.**

**No se atrevió. Parecía resignada al hecho de que yo tenía un notable talento para fastidiar a los dioses.**

-"Él es el mejor en eso, y aunque nos ponga todavía más en peligro, también echo de menos esa cualidad."- Dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa nostálgica y lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos.

—**Vamos —murmuró—. Necesitamos un nuevo plan.**

-"Bien terminado"- Dijo Will.


	13. Nos asesora un caniche

**Aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y pronto publicare un corto sobre la reunión de Percy y Annabeth después del Hijo de Neptuno. Espero sus comentarios que tanto me animan.**

**Un beso: Natilovebooks**

* * *

-"Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir, ¿no les parece?"- Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa cálida desde su chimenea.

-"Claro, venga a acostarse"- Dijo Quirón haciendo señas a todos los mestizos y héroes del pasado para que se levantaran e iniciaran el camino hasta sus respectivas cabañas en el Olimpo.

Teseo y Orión, con este último cargando a Percy, el cual estaba dormido, se dirigieron a la cabaña de Poseidón y dejaron al pequeño en su cama antes de acostarse.

El comedor estaba a rebosar de gente a la mañana siguiente, y aunque los romanos seguían siendo serios y formales, poco a poco se fueron abriendo a los griegos los cuales les trataban como si fueran de los suyos.

De repente se escucha la risa de un niño pequeño y todos se giran para ver como el pequeño Percy es levantado por sus dos hermanos que también se ríen y mantienen una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro.

Cuando todos se dirigieron a sus lugares se sentaron y Dakota se presentó a leer ante la mirada de sorpresa de muchos de los romanos.

**-"Nos asesora un caniche"- **Leyó el hijo de Baco. Muchos miraron interrogantes a Annabeth y Grover, los cuales estaban un poco sonrojados y le hicieron señas para que siguiera leyendo.

**Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados.**

-"La verdad es que cualquiera se sentiría así"- Dijo Leo con una mueca.

**Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.**

-"Pobres plantas"- Murmuró apenada Deméter.

**Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme, pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa. Las Furias y la Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día. **

-"Yo diría que para una misión"- Dijo Poseidón molesto por el destino tan difícil que tenía su hijo.

**No queríamos atraer nada más.**

**Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia. Annabeth se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo. **

-"Yo no ronco"- Se defendió Annabeth al escuchar algunas risitas.

-"Lo lamento hermanita pero sí que lo haces"- Dijo Malcom divertido.

**Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno.**

—**Duerme —le dije—. Te despertaré si surge algún problema.**

-"Puff, entonces es mejor que no duermas, te va a estar despertando a cada momento."- Dijo Thalía divertida.

**Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos.**

— **Me pone triste, Percy.**

— **¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión?**

-"¿Cómo qué estúpida? Debe recuperar mi rayo maestro"- Dio el rey de los dioses en in berrinche, el cual provoco la risa de sus hermanos.

— **No. Esto es lo que me entristece. — Señaló toda la basura del suelo —. Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro.**

— **Ya. Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista.**

La risa no se hizo de esperar, mientras Grover miraba molesto, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro anulaba todo el efecto.

**Me lanzó una mirada iracunda.**

— **Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo… Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan.**

-"Pero lo hiciste. Deberías estar orgulloso"- Murmuró Annabeth con una sonrisa para que solo el sátiro la escuchara.

— **¿Pan? ¿En barra?**

-"Percy que voy a hacer contigo"- Dijo la hija de Atenea con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras la risa se extendía por toda la sala.

— **¡Pan! —exclamó airado—. P-a-n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador?**

**Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. **

-"La magia de lo salvaje"- Dijo Grover con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

**De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido.**

-"Es lo que pasa cuando alguien habla de algo o alguien con tanto cariño, devoción y amor que no puedes evitar preguntarte como será en verdad."- Dijo Afrodita sonriendo.

— **Háblame de la búsqueda —le pedí.**

**Grover me miró con cautela, como temiendo que pudiera estar gastándole una broma.**

-"Sabes que él nunca se burlaría de ti"- Dijo Nico.

-"Los sé, es solo que estaba muy molesto por toda la contaminación de alrededor de Nueva York"- Dijo Grover con una mueca.

— **El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años —me contó—. Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: « ¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto! » Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan. Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño.**

— **Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos.**

-"¿Qué sátiro no quiere ser un buscador? Es como ser un héroe de los mestizos."- Dijo el sátiro suspirando.

-"Solo que al ser un héroe, nadie sabe que tienes que cargar con los problemas de los demás no solo los tuyos. Tragarte tus miedos para que los demás también lo hagan y sufrir muchas más cosas que el resto de la gente"- Dijo Annabeth recordando todo lo que había sufrido Percy.

— **Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás…**

—**Ah, sí. Lo siento.**

**Grover sacudió la cabeza.**

—**El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo.**

-"Oh, no debiste decir eso. Ahora se preocupara por ti más de lo que lo hacía antes"- Dijo Hazel, a lo que Frank asintió en acuerdo, sorprendiendo a todos los griegos que no sabían que su relación era tan cercana con Percy.

—**Espera, espera… ¿El primero?**

**Grover sacó la flauta del bolsillo.**

— **Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos.**

— **¿Ni uno en dos mil años?**

-"Eso es mucho tiempo"- Murmuró Travis

— **No.**

-"Y eso es muy deprimente"- Coincidió Connor

— **¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?**

— **Lo ignoro.**

— **Pero aun así quieres ir — dije asombrado —. Me refiero a que… ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan?**

—**Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar.**

-"Eso es Grover, hay que mantener la esperanza"- Dijo Hestia con na cálida sonrisa que el sátiro devolvió con gusto.

-"Como dice un amigo mío _'La esperanza sobrevive mejor en el hogar'._"- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa. Hestia estaba sorprendida y contenta, contenta de que los semidioses entendieran su labor en el mundo.

**Miré el resplandor naranja del cielo polucionado y me asombré de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible.**

-"Mira quién habla, él que siempre hace lo que la gente cree imposible."- Dijo Thalía sonriendo.

— **¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?**

-"¿Percy? Muchas"- Murmuro Will aunque solo los semidioses de su alrededor le escucharon.

—**No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras tú rebuscabas en el despacho, Annabeth me dijo…**

— **Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. Annabeth ya debe de tener un plan.**

-"Eh"- Se quejó la hija de la sabiduría entre las risa de todos los demás.

-"Vamos Annie, has sido bastante repelente con el sesos de alga como para que además te quejes"- Dijo Thalía divertida.

— **No seas tan duro con ella, Percy. Ha tenido una vida difícil, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado… —Le falló la voz.**

-"¡Grover!"- Dijo Annabeth captando toda la atención de la sala –"Te he dicho que tu no tenías la culpa de nada. Voy a decirle a Percy que hable contigo sobre ese tema, él es el único que puede hacerte entrar en razón con ese tema."- Dijo terminando en murmullo haciendo que al sátiro le recorriera un escalofrío al imaginarse el enfado de su mejor amigo al enterarse de que se había vuelto a subestimar a si mismo.

— **¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué?**

**De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta.**

— **Un momento —insistí—. Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Annabeth lleva en el campo también cinco años. ¿No sería ella… tu primer encargo que fue mal…?**

-"Vaya, nunca pensé que se daría cuenta por él solo."- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa burlona.

— **No puedo hablar de eso — repuso él, y el temblor de su labio inferior me indicó que se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba—. Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta.**

-"Yo también lo creo"- Murmuró Atenea pensativa.

— **Vale, lumbrera. Me culpan por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas?**

— **No me refiero a eso. Las Fur… las Benévolas parecían contenerse. Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy… ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse.**

-"A mí me parecieron muy agresivas"- Dijo Leo.

— **A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra.**

La risa se extendió por la sal mientras Leo sonreía complacido.

**Grover meneó la cabeza.**

— **Nos gritaban: «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?»**

— **Os preguntaban por mí —le dije.**

-"Te lo puedes creer, menudo ego"- Dijo Thalía sonriente.

— **Puede… pero tanto Annabeth como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona. Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto.**

— **Eso es absurdo.**

— **Ya lo sé. Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro… —Me miró como si esperara respuestas, pero yo no las tenía.**

-"Casi nunca las tiene"- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

**Pensé en las palabras de Medusa: estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses. Lo que tenía ante mí era peor que la petrificación.**

— **No he sido sincero contigo —admití—. No me importa nada el rayo maestro. Accedí a ir al inframundo para rescatar a mi madre.**

-"Eso es muy bonito."- Dijo Hera, sin hacer caso de las miradas de asombro y sorpresa de todos.

**Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta.**

—**Ya lo sé, Percy, pero ¿estás seguro de que es el único motivo?**

—**No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. No le importo, y a mí él tampoco me importa.**

-"Oh Percy, lo siento. Pero si me preocupo por ti. Todos los dioses nos preocupamos por nuestros hijos."- Dijo Poseidón para después acercarse a sus hijos y coger al pequeño y abrazarlo, abrazo que su hijo menor correspondió sonriente, produciendo arrullos y sonrisas cariñosas de muchos de los presentes, incluso de las cazadoras y Artemisa.

Después Poseidón se llevó a su hijo a su trono para sentarlo en su regazo y jugar con él, haciendo que muchos miraran con cariño la imagen y algunas de las diosas desearan tener a Percy durante un rato en el futuro, entre las que se incluía, aún con sorpresa por su propia decisión, Artemisa.

**Grover me miró desde su rama.**

—**Oye, Percy, no soy tan listo como Annabeth ni tan valiente como tú, pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. Te alegras de que tu padre esté vivo. Te hace sentir bien que te haya reclamado, y parte de ti quiere que se sienta orgulloso. Por eso enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho.**

-"¿Quién no querría que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos por eso?"- Preguntó Jason a nadie en particular.

— **¿Sí? A lo mejor las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense.**

-"Eso es una gran mentira. A Percy siempre le ha importado lo que piensasn sobre él. Supongo que se deberá a que ha sufrido el desprecio y maltrato de Gabe y eso le ha afectado, aunque nunca lo admitirá."- Dijo Grover terminando con los dientes apretados por mencionar a Gabe.

-"Es demasiado arrogante como para admitir que nadie le ayude."- Dijo Atenea con una mueca de desprecio.

-"Mira quién fue a hablar"- Dijo Poseidón mirando molesto a su rival, ya empezaba a cansarse del desprecio que la diosa mostraba hacia sus hijos, aun cuando él nunca había hecho ni dicho nada en contra de alguno de sus hijos.

-"En eso te equivocas madre"- Dijo Annabeth atrayendo la atención de todos sobre ella –"Percy no se lo dice a nadie porque no quiere preocupar a nadie, aun cuando el carga con los problemas y responsabilidades de otros."- Dijo sorprendiendo a su madre por la defensa de su novio, el cual no lo iba a seguir siendo por mucho tiempo, eso según a diosa.

**Grover subió los pies a la rama.**

— **Vale, Percy. Lo que tú digas.**

— **Además, no he hecho nada meritorio. Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste.**

-"Claro por qué vencer a una Furia, el Minotauro, las tres Benévolas y a Medusa no es nada de lo que presumir"

**Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas.**

— **¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? —propuso—. Duerme un poco.**

**Quería protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del **_**Concierto para piano n.° 12, **_**me quedé dormido.**

**En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. **

-"¿Por qué tiene que tener él los peores sueños posibles?"- Pregunto Thalía con una mueca.

**Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de mí susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos.**

**Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme, pero yo me sentía obligado a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo.**

Todos los que habían participado en la guerra contra Cronos se pusieron tensos. Los griegos y los romanos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y curiosos pensando en que momento habían participado en la guerra si no se habían visto.

**Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado.**

Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los campistas ante la mención del rey titán.

—**El pequeño héroe —reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad—. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas.**

-"Oh no, porque siempre tiene que ser Percy el que tiene la mira de los peores seres."- Dijo con una mueca Rachel.

—**La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto—. Te han engañado, chico —añadía—. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres.**

**Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. **

Todos bajaron la cabeza un poco apenados.

**Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban « ¡Márchate! ».**

**Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz.**

-"Eso siempre pasa en los peores sueños"- Dijo con una mueca Apolo.

**Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. **

Los semidioses no dejaban de verse entre ellos nerviosos, haciendo caso a las miradas curiosas de los dioses, cazadoras y héroes del pasado.

**Debía mantenerme firme.**

—**Ayúdame a salir, chico. —La voz sonaba más insistente—. Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses!**

**Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron alrededor de mí:**

— **¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta!**

**La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mí. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera.**

-"Como con Luke"- Dijo en un murmullo Annabeth, a la cual nadie escucho.

—**Bien —murmuraba—. Bien.**

— **¡Despierta! — Susurraban los muertos—. ¡Despierta!**

**Alguien me estaba sacudiendo.**

**Abrí los ojos y era de día.**

—**Vaya —dijo Annabeth—. El zombi vive.**

-"No, ese es Nico."- Dijo Thalía, disolviendo la tensión de la sala.

**El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho.**

— **¿Cuánto he dormido?**

—**Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno. —Me lanzó un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme.**

-"Claro por qué tú lo has preparado"- Dijo Connor con sorna.

— **Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mira, ha encontrado un amigo.**

**Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista.**

**Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un caniche rosa. **

-"Pobre, nadie debería hacerle eso a un animal"- Dijo molesta Artemisa.

**El chucho me ladró, cauteloso.**

-"Chucho"- Dijeron entre risas los Stoll.

**Grover dijo:**

—**No, qué va.**

**Parpadeé.**

-"Va a pensar que estás hablando solo"- Dijo Katie divertida.

— **¿Estás hablando con… eso?**

**El caniche gruñó.**

— **Eso —me avisó Grover — es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él.**

— **¿Sabes hablar con los animales?**

-"Deberías habérselo dicho antes"- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

**Grover no me hizo caso.**

— **Percy, éste es **_**Gladiolus. Gladiolus, **_**Percy.**

**Miré a Annabeth, convencido de que empezaría a reírse con la broma que me estaban gastando, pero ella estaba muy seria.**

— **No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa —dije—. Olvidadlo.**

-"Eso es de mala educación"- Riño Will en broma.

—**Percy —intervino Annabeth—. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche.**

-"Vaya, estas bastante mandona"- DIJO Thalía con una sonrisa a su amiga.

**El caniche gruñó.**

**Le dije hola al caniche.**

La risa no se hizo de esperar.

**Grover me explicó que había encontrado a **_**Gladiolus **_**en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. **

**El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.**

-"Oh mira Grover, tienes una pretendiente"- Dijo Nico entre risas.

—**¿Cómo sabe **_**Gladiolus **_**lo de la recompensa? —pregunté.**

—**Ha leído los carteles, lumbrera —contestó Grover.**

—**Claro —respondí—. Cómo he podido ser tan tonto.**

-"Lo mismo nos estamos preguntando nosotros"- Dijeron Thalía y Nico para gran diversión de los demás.

—**Así que devolvemos a **_**Gladiolus **_**—explicó Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega—, conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Es fácil.**

**Pensé en mi sueño: en las voces susurrantes de los muertos, en la cosa del abismo, en el rostro de mi madre, reluciente al disolverse en oro. Todo aquello podría estar esperándome en el oeste.**

-"Eso es bastante deprimente"- Dijo Hermes con una mueca.

— **Otro autobús no —dije con recelo.**

— **No —me tranquilizó Annabeth.**

**Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad.**

— **Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según **_**Gladiolus, **_**el que va al oeste sale a mediodía.**

-"Terminado"- Dijo Dakota con una sonrisa.

De pronto la sala del trono se ilumino con un destello de luz blanca que obligo a todos a apartar la vista. Cuando se disolvió muchos de los mestizos de ambos campamentos de quedaron con la boca abierta y muchos de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.


End file.
